


The Targaryen of the North

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Multi, R plus L equals J
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 76,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhaegar never dies, Ned Stark saves a wounded Rhaegar for his sister. 16 years later he tells Jon Snow about his true parentage and then sends him to the wall. Never knowing a true family Jon seeks out his real father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Truth

“Not bad for a bastard.” Theon taunted.

Jon hated that title. He had been called a bastard for his entire life, like it was his choice to be born out of wedlock. Theon always loved reminding Jon that he was nothing more than Eddard Stark's accident. 

“A bastard that can still kick your ass,” he replied as he countered on of Theon’s attack and hitting him in the back with the wooden sword and knocking him to the ground. Jon was the better swordsman than Theon and Robb, his half brother, it was the only thing he was the best at.

Just than they Bran ran into the courtyard with his bow. “I want to practice archery.” 

Jon and Robb looked at each other and shrugged then the took Bran to the training grounds and Jon started setting up the targets while Robb went to get the arrows, Theon left grumpy after Jon beat him in sword play. While setting up Ned and Catelyn came out onto the balcony to watch.

Bran shot his first arrow and hit a barrel next to the target. Jon leaned in towards him and said, “Go on fathers watching, and your mother.” Bran looked up at the balcony to see them standing there. Ned gave his son a nod and Catelyn smiled. Bran’s second arrow went three feet over the target. Both Jon and Robb started to laugh.

“Which one of you was a marksman at ten. Keep practicing Bran. Go on” Ned yelled down at them.

“Don’t think too much Bran,” said Jon.

“Relax your bow arm,” advised Robb.

Then an arrow went straight into the center of the target. They all turned around to see Arya holding a bow. She curtsied and then Bran chased her. Everyone was laughing. Robb and Rickon started taking down the targets while Jon gathered the arrows. Something made him look up and he saw Catelyn Stark starring daggers at him. Jon thought he would be used to it by now but it always makes him angry when she glared at him or called him a bastard. Theon was one thing but he was a fully grown woman that loved everyone, except for Jon, like it was his fault he was Ned’s bastard.  
￼

Jon was in his room training his new direwolf when there was a knock on his door.

“Come in.” Jon looked up and was not surprised to see Arya standing in the doorway. She was struggling to hold her direwolf to her chest. They say pets take after their masters, Jon thought when he say Arya struggling. Only after a few days this was already starting to happen. Arya’s wolf was wild, Sansa’s wolf Lady was as calm and respectable as she was and Jon’s was solemn and rarely made a noise at all.

“Think of a name yet,” Arya asked.

“I was thinking Ghost, because of the white fur, you.”

“Nymeria.” Arya looked proud of the name. “It is a much name better than Lady or Shaggydog.”

“Cut Rickon some slack he’s only six.” 

“Yes but, Shaggydog really? He’s not even a dog”

Jon chuckled at his sister’s joke. Nymeria finally got out of Arya’s arms and started to run around Jon’s room.

“Great. It took me forever to catch her last time.” Arya got of the bed and started to chase he wolf while Jon and Ghost watched looking amused. 

It wasn’t long before Lady Catelyn looked into the room and scowled to she Arya in the room with Jon. Jon knew this could not be good. Catelyn always went out of her way to make Jon’s life miserable. She even tried to get Ned to take away Ghost from him saying “He doesn't deserve one, he’s not a true Stark.” She probably wouldn’t cared that Jon heard the entire thing. 

“Jon, Ned wants you, Arya come with me now.” She glared at Jon.

“But mother...”

“Now!” yelled Catelyn. 

Jon got up and left the room while Ghost slept on the bed. He found his father in his solar. “You wanted to see me father.”

“Yes Jon sit down.” Jon sat in the seat across from his father. Ned looked up at Jon and said, “Jon we have news, you are to leave for the Wall tomorrow”

“What! Your sending me away just like that!” Jon was furious at his father.

“Jon...”

“She’s making you do it isn’t she,” Jon didn’t need to say who. “She always hated me for nothing! No not for nothing for what you did!”

“Jon...”

“I never asked to be born like this. But everyone treats me like it is my fault...”

“Jon! Sit down!” Ned’s voice was quite but stern and Jon obeyed the order. “True Catelyn has been pushing me to send you to the wall sense you turned ten and six, but she is not the only reason.” Jon looked like he was about to protest but Ned silenced him with a look. “Jon I know this is not what you want but it is for your own good.”

“Why is it for my own good good?” Not all of the pain had left Jon’s voice yet.

“It is time for something you’ve wanted to hear your whole life, I’m going to tell you about your mother.”

Jon was shocked not expecting this. He had heard the rumors that Ashara Dyane was his mother, but he was only able to nod.

“This is the hard part. Jon I’m not your father.”

Jon felt like he was just slapped in the face. “Your not my father?”

“You are the son of my sister Lyanna Stark. I am your uncle.”

“If your not my father then who is?”

Ned looked to the door to make sure no one was coming in. “Before I tell you that I must will tell you about your mother, and you can’t interrupt me.” Jon nodded and Ned continued. “Lyanna was always wild much like Arya, but worse. She never wanted to be a lady she should have been born a man. She forced Benjen and myself to teach her how to fight, like how Arya forces you and Robb.” 

Jon looked down embarrassed. “Then came Harrenhal. I was sitting in the stands next to her when Rhaegar won the tourney against Ser Barristan Selmy. The entire crowd was shocked when Rhaegar passed Elia Martell and crowned Lyanna Queen of Love and Beauty. After that my father Rickard took her back to Winterfell. But that was not enough to stop Rhaegar. He came north after I returned to the Vale and Brandon went to Riverrun. Next I must tell you the stories about Rhaegar and your mother are not true. Rhaegar never kidnapped Lyanna, she ran away with him, but not after they got married in the godswood.” 

Jon looked completely shocked at this know what Ned was implying. “They reached Dragonstone by the time Brandon heard what happened to our sister, but he never heard about the wedding he believed she was kidnapped. He went to King’s Landing, and you know what happened to him next. When the war started Rhaegar took the now pregnant Lyanna to the Tower of Joy in Dorne and stayed with her there before he returned to fight Robert. I found Lyanna in the Tower of Joy she was alone except for the Kingsguard and her her new born baby boy, you. She made me promise to keep you safe for Robert would not care if you were Lyanna’s son he would have you killed.”

“So I am Rhaegar’s son?”

“Yes Jon your are the remaining son of Rhaegar Targaryen.”

“So you are sending me to the wall to protect me from Robert.”

“Yes Jon it is the only place he can’t touch you.”

“Oh,” Jon got up to leave.

“Jon, there is one thing you must know Rhaegar is alive.”

“How! I thought Robert killed him at the Trident.”

“He was gravely injured Robert but not killed I found him dying, and knowing how Lyanna felt for him I save him for her.”

Jon looked stunned he stared at his father, well his uncle apparently.

“I replaced his body with the corpse of Aemon Blackfyre one of Aery’s bastards who was so beaten and bloody no one could tell the difference. I left him with a Riverland family to nurse him back to health, after that I don’t know what happened to him, if he was anywhere it would be Pentos with his siblings.”

“Why did you keep this from me? I would have kept the secret.”

“I know you would’ve but I made a promise to my sister. So you see why you must go to the Nights Watch tomorrow” 

“Yes, Lord Stark.” He put destine into the last two words and left the room.

￼ 

Early the next morning Jon was saddling up a horse to take him to the wall. Jon told no one about him leaving or what he and Ned talked about last night. Jon wanted to leave quietly. Let his uncle explain where he went.

“Jon?” 

Jon turned to see Arya behind him looking confused. “What are you doing? You don’t get up early.”

Jon tensed. “Just going or a morning ride. I woke and couldn’t fall back asleep.” he said a little to quickly.

Arya’s face lit up. “I’ll go with you,” she said excitedly.

“No!” Jon said to quickly and to loudly. 

Arya immediately go suspicious. “What’s going on? And don’t lie to me.”

“Arya you can’t join me on this ride because it is a ride I won’t return from.”

“What do you mean?”

“Your parents are sending me to the Wall.”

“No Jon don’t go.” She ran and hugged him

“I’m sorry Arya but I have to.”

“So you were going to leave without even saying goodbye?”  
 “Yes that was my plan, it would be easier for everyone that way.” He kissed the crown of Arya’s head before breaking away. “Goodbye Arya.”

“Goodbye Jon,” she said wiping a tear from her eye.  
 “No tears Arya. we will see each other again.” Jon got on his horse and with Ghost walking beside him he turned and rode from Winterfell.

￼

Jon rode his horse for miles until he came to a crossroad. There were three roads one that he was on the continued to head east towards the Dreadfort, one that turned south that headed to Moat Cailin and the one that went north to Castle Black. Jon was about to head north but then he stopped and looked at the road south he knew that farther down that road their was one that turned east to White Harbor. He could get on a ship and go wherever he wants. 

But where would I go, he thought. Pentos, If i have a father a real father I want to meet him before I throw my life away. Jon turned his horse and started to head south. 

When Jon reached White Harbor it was past dark. He had ridden all day and took one break for food even Ghost was starting to tire. He stopped at an inn for the night and started to ask around for a ship to Pentos. Jon managed to get a bunk on a wine merchants ship. He was to serve as a guard to help protect the shipment from pirates. That night he sold his horse and spent the night in a cheap room in the inn. 

He was awoken before dawn by one of the crew members of the ship he was booking passage on. “Well new blood welcome to the Sea's Sadness.”

“Nice ship,” Jon said. Jon knows nothing about ships he has lived in the main land for his entire life and he never cared enough to listen to when Theon told stories about the amazing Ironborn fleet. Jon walked up on to the ship and and the sailor that woke him brought him to the captain. 

“And this is?”

“Some more muscle Captain.” 

“Is he good? I don’t want so green boy that can’t swing a sword protecting my boat.”

“I’m plenty good ser.” Jon stated. 

“Well then prove it how about a demonstration,” the captain nodded at two of his crew and they drew their swords and they walked towards Jon. 

“Stay back Ghost.” he said to the direwolf

Jon drew his sword and stepped forward. The rest of the crew gathered around to watch the entertainment. The two sailors walked forward with their swords Jon raised his in a defensive stance while his opponents charged him. They were sloppy and undisciplined. Jon countered the first one easily and hit him in the face with the hilt of his sword. They second swung wildly and Jon easily side stepped and tripped him with his leg. The first man ran back at Jon and Jon countered him again and shoved him over the side of the ship in to the sea. Jon walked over to the man on the ground and put his knee on the mans chest. 

“Well fought,” the captain said. “Welcome to the Sea’s Sadness.”

￼ 

The trip to Pentos took three weeks and over that time Jon learned the basics of the sea life. Jon got along well with the rest of the crew. He didn’t bother to learn any of their names. Most of the crew was from Bravos and had names that Jon couldn’t even pronounce. Not a single pirate ship attacked the merchant’s vessel so Jon spend most of his time on deck staring at the water. He learned a little Bravosi and a phrase in High Valyrian. Valar morghulis and valar dohaeris which means all men must die and all men must serve. Which for some reason the Bravosi used it as a greeting. Ghost also grew over the journey he was now bigger than most dogs. 

Jon wasn’t sad when he got of the Sea’s Sadness he felt nothing for the crew or the captain both of which new would put a knife in his throat for a silver coin. He learned from the harbor master that the Targaryen’s were staying with a man named Magister Illyrio Mopatis. His house was not hard to find. It was almost the size of Winterfell. He knocked on the door.

“What is it?” A thin bald man said as he opened the door.

“I am here to see Illyrio Mopatis.”

“Ser Magister Illyrio is busy if you are not scheduled to be here I suggest you leave.” The man tried to close the door but Jon held it open.  
 “He will want to see me.” Jon said with a blank expression on his face.

“Yes ser,” the man said nervously. “Follow me.”

Jon walked into the entry room and the doorman told him to stay there. The man seemed to be scared of Jon. Jon thought that was funny see how he would never hurt him are even have the desire to.

“What is it!” A fat man walked into the entrance hall looking quite annoyed he walked over and stared at Jon.

Jon decided not to beat around the bush “I’m here to see Rhaegar Targaryen.”

Illyrio’s face went white and he stood their in utter shock. “How do you know about Rhaegar?”  
 “Bring me to him and you will learn.”

Illyrio took Jon down a hall way until he got to a door. “Wait in there.” Jon did what he was told as Illyrio went to find his father.

￼

Rhaegar was fuming he was outraged at his younger brother. Rhaegar had to Lys for a few weeks and when he got back he learned that Viserys had gone behind his back to marry off their sister to a Dothraki chieftain. Rhaegar had made perfectly clear that he was not going to sell his sister like a horse so he could gain an army. But it was too late now to try to pull back from the marriage would only make an enemy of the Dothraki, which was something he could not afford to do. He ran his hands threw his black hair in frustration he looked up at the mirror to see that his hair was turning back to it’s natural silver color. Rhaegar would have to die it again so it would stay black. He hated having to hide himself like this but, people thought he was dead and three silver haired people living under the same roof would cause unwanted attention.

Just then the door opened and Illyrio walked in. “Your Grace you have a visiter.” 

“Alright Illyrio,” He replied before changing his accent. “Take me to him.”

“Uh your Grace,” Rhaegar just noticed how nervous the fat man looked. “He asked for you by your real name not Dercin Slate.”

Dercin Slate was Rhaegar’s new name to make sure no one found out who he was. “How does he know,”

“I don’t know your grace but you should speak to him.”

“Yes I will,” Rhaegar stood up and left the room.

What he saw outside the solar made no sense for a second. But then Rhaegar knew who the visiter was. He was looking at a male version of Lyanna Stark but he was not all Lyanna he had Rhaegar’s complexion, the same expression on his face that Rhaegar had when he was in a awkward situation. His hair looked exactly like Rhaegar’s when Rhaegar dies his hair. He knew exactly who this was.

“My son.” Rhaegar rushed forward and engulfed his son in a hug. “Oh Jon, I thought you were dead.”


	2. Family

Jon was so shocked when Rhaegar hugged him he could barely hug him back. He was not expecting this. Jon had expected to be questioned and he had spent all day trying to think of way’s to convince his father who he was. He was almost disappointed when he wasn’t able to use the arguments he thought up on the way here.

Rhaegar broke a way and looked Jon up and down, like he would disappear if he looked away. This was the first chance for Jon to look at his father. He was tall and muscular much taller than Jon even taller than Ned. He had dark violet eyes like amethysts. His hair was black with some silver hairs poking out. Jon knew he must have been dying his hair so he wouldn’t look like himself. He had a really handsome and sad face, likely from everything that happened to him and his family. At that moment his face was alight with happiness at seeing his son again. 

“Jon, I can’t believe its you. The last time I saw you you were a baby only a few weeks old. Come into my solar we have much to talk about.”

Rhaegar led Jon into a room with a desk in the middle, a balcony with a beautiful view of the city and ocean, there were bookshelves on the wall all of which were filled with books and scrolls. Jon saw a harp leaning against a wall in one corner, he remembered that Rhaegar was supposed to be an amazing singer. They approached the desk and Jon saw that it was piled with maps and even more books, he had heard stories about how his father was as intelligent as he was deadly if not more so. 

“Hello father,” Jon said not know of anything else to say. He sat on a bench and Rhaegar sat next to him, his eye’s never leaving Jon.

“Jon, this is unreal, how did you find me or even learn that I was alive?”

“My uncle told me, Ned Stark told me how my mother ran away with you and how he saved you at the battle of the Trident.”

“So it was Ned that saved me. I thought that it might have been.”

“He told me all he knew about you, about Lyanna, how he found her at the Tower of Joy and how he brought me back to Winterfell. Then he told me to go to the wall and take the black.”

Rhaegar looked at Jon sadly remembering the woman he loved and how their son toke after her. “But you came here instead, why?”

“In Winterfell I was a bastard. I never knew what it was like to have a real family. Lady Stark hated me, Ned kept his distance from me, their eldest son Robb tried to be a friend and brother to me but he often fell short. The only one that was like a real family member to me was Ned’s youngest daughter Arya. I wanted to at least meet my real father before I threw my life away.” Jon said this in an emotionless tone, not wanting his father to feel like he was weak.

Rhaegar pulled Jon into another hug. “No child should be forced to grow up that way. If I knew you were alive I would have not rested until I found you. I’m sorry my son.”

Jon looked at his father and asked “Why did you think I was dead?”

Rhaegar sat their in silence for a moment looking sad. When he answered his voice was filled with sorrow.

“When I woke up in the Riverlands, the family that took care of me told me that the war had been over for three weeks. They told me what happened at King’s Landing. How... how the Lannisters a tricked my father into letting them into the city before sacking it.” Rhaegar’s voice was full of emotion and sadness. “How Lord Tywin ordered my family to be killed. How Gregor Clegane smashed my son’s head into a wall before raping his mother and doing the same to her. How my Amory Lorch stabbed my daughter over a hundred times.” A tear rolled down Rhaegar’s cheek and Jon was saddened by hearing of his family’s deaths. Jon never knew Rhaenys, Aegon of Elia but he was still saddened over their deaths.

“After I was well enough I went straight to Dorne to find you and your mother and to take you both away, but when I reached the Tower of Joy all I found were three graves. One for Gerold Hightower, one Oswell Whent and one for Arthur Dayne. I went to the town where we hired the midwives to help deliver you. I found one she said that your mother caught a fever shortly after I left. It cased her to bleed often. When the people at the tower heard that a northern army was coming the midwives fled. They tried to take you with them, but your mother was too stubborn, she wanted to keep her only child with her. When I heard that I figured that the fever took you too. After that I smuggled myself into Dragonstone just in time to see mother die and the birth of my sister.”

When Jon heard this story he grew even sadder every thing fit in place now. What his uncle told and what his father told, everything fit together. Jon wanted to be mad at his father for leaving him and his mother, but Jon knew Rhaegar had no choice he had more family to protect other than Jon and his mother.

“I should never have left you,” Rhaegar said in contrast to what Jon was thinking. “When Gerold Hightower arrived at the tower my heart broke. You had just been born and we just named you hours earlier. I wanted to give you a Valyrian name but your mother was too stubborn.” Rhaegar gave a sad smiled at the memory. “She wanted to give you a Westerosi name, and I learned long before that their was no wining arguments with her. We agreed to name you Jon after Jon Arryn, who was like a father to your uncle and Jon Connington, a close friend of mine.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes while Rhaegar let Jon process all that he told him. After a while Rhaegar said, “Enough with the sad stories. This is a happy occasion. My long lost son returns Would you like something to eat or maybe some wine?”

“A bit early for wine,” Jon said with a smile. “But I would love some food. I haven’t eaten all day.”

Rhaegar smiled and called for one of Illyrio’s servants asking for food. They were brought honeyed chicken with olives, bread, onions, turnips and lemon cakes for desert. It was one of the best meals Jon had ever had eaten. The food at Winterfell was good but the north didn’t have a very big menu.

Rhaegar looked at his son and smiled still not believing he was real. “Would you like to hear a story? A happy story this time, I promise.”

“What story?”

“The time I met your mother and fell in love.”

Jon laughed. “Every one in the Seven Kingdoms knows that story.”

Rhaegar smirked “They think they do, but they don’t only one other living person knows this story. The real story is much more romantic than me just seeing her in the stands at Harrenhal.” 

Jon nodded and Rhaegar started. “Before the war months before even the tourney I was in Riverrun. I never loved fighting. I alway’s loved music and peace more than blood and glory. So one day Ser Barristan Selmy and I decided to go out into the streets and play music for the people. We dressed up like commoners I covered up my hair with a cap and hood so no one would recognize me. Then I took my harp and we left without telling anyone. I sat on the corner playing music. I was in the middle of playing Autumn of my Day when a beautiful, highborn northern woman came up to me and listened to me play. She stood there for over 15 minuets just listening. After the end of The Song of the Seven I asked...

“Does the Lady want to hear anything in particular?”

“Oh no. Just listening to you play is enough.”

“Thank you my lady. Your words honor me for that and for that I will play you a special song of my own.”

Rhaegar started to play a song he wrote for his son, Aegon. The song was called the Song of Ice and Fire. He wrote it when he suspected that his son was the Prince that was Promised, he named it after the prophecy of the same name. He didn’t know why he was playing this song he had only played for his wife Elia before, but there was something about this woman that made him play it.

When Rhaegar was done the northern girl had tears in her eyes. “That was beautiful.”

“Thank you my lady. May I ask the name of the beautiful woman that listen’s to me play?”

“Lyanna, Lyanna Stark. May I ask yours.”

Before Rhaegar could answer Ser Barristan came over to pick up the money hat. They had this tradition whenever they did this, that all the money they make they would give away to the people.

This time when Lyanna saw the disguised knight she froze. Rhaegar could tell she recognized him. Then she looked back at Rhaegar and looked into his eye’s seeing the dark purple color.

“Prince Rhaegar Targaryen.” Lyanna looked around nervously. “I’m sorry I must go,” she took off into the crowd.

“I’m sorry your grace,” Ser Barristan said.

“No worries my friend. Find any good place to spend our money?”

“There is an orphanage down the street that could use more food.”

“Well then lets head there.” Rhaegar looked down the street that Lyanna ran down. He was sad she left but he knew they would meet again. He didn’t know how he knew but he did, for Lyanna Stark had stolen his heart. What he didn’t know was she was thinking the about him.

 

When Rhaegar was done his story Jon looked out the window probably thinking about his mother. It was quiet and peaceful until someone barged into the room.

“Brother, I need to speak to you,” an arrogant voice said. It was Viserys Rhaegar’s younger brother. Rhaegar and Viserys shared parents, eye and hair color, but that is were the similarities end. Viserys was thin and short while Rhaegar was tall and muscular. Rhaegar was handsome while Viserys was not. Rhaegar was kind and composite like their mother, but Viserys took after their father in all ways.

Rhaegar cursed under his breath. He hated listening to Viserys talk about his plan’s and what they should be doing and how Rhaegar was a fool. Rhaegar found his brother insufferable.

“Who the hell is this low-born scum.” Viserys slurred arrogantly pointing at Jon.

Anger flared in both Rhaegar’s and Jon’s eye’s. Rhaegar stood up and walked over to Jon. “This Viserys, is my son Jon Targaryen.”

Viserys laughed. “Your only son is dead brother, his head smashed by The Mountain. Remember.” 

More anger towards his brother filled Rhaegar. He walked over to his brother and pinned him against the wall. All humor ran from Viserys’ face, replaced with shear terror.

“How dare you mention my children!!” Rhaegar yelled. “Of course I haven’t forgotten what happened to them, and this is my son.” Rhaegar gestured to Jon. “You were at the wedding. You saw me marry her. You saw her before she left for Dorne. You know who I am talking about and he is her son. He’s my last child and my only remaining heir.

The terror in Viserys’ eye’s was replaced with outrage. “I’m your heir. Not this northern bastard. How do even know he’s your son? More likely he’s an impostor.”

Rhaegar lifted Viserys into by his collar. He lifted like he weighed more than a doll. “You stopped being my heir the second you sent Khal Drogo that letter. I told that I was not going to sell Dany like a common whore. She is our sister and you try to use her like a currency to buy yourself an army, no doubt so you could stab me in the back and claim the kingship for yourself. If you ever become a king Viserys Gods help the world. For the deepest of the seven hell’s would be a better place to be. And I know Jon’s my son. Even if it has been 16 years I would never forget my son. If some poor unfortunate woman ever has to bare you children you may know what it’s like.”

Rhaegar threw his brother out the door and into a bench across the hall. The bench broke because of the force of Rhaegar’s throw. He slammed the door and left Viserys yelling in pain.

“I’m sorry you had to see that Jon.” Rhaegar turned away from his son ashamed with how he lost control of his emotions. “He just alway’s gets to me. The way he hurts my sister, the way goes behind my back to scheme and plot. His cruel and arrogant manor and his madness. He truly is his father’s son. I should have left him on Dragonstone.”

 

Jon was surprised by his fathers words, but he could understand them. Viserys reminded him of Theon Greyjoy. Theon had made Jon loose control many times. The worst time was when Theon taunted him and Jon completely lost it and broke Theon’s arm, nose, two of his ribs and knocked out three of his teeth.

“I understand father,” Jon walked over to his father. “I knew men like that and I didn’t have that much control.”

Rhaegar looked down at his son gratefully. “I guess we might not have the madness, but every dragon still has it’s temper.

“Oh and by the way when it comes to fights between siblings, that was nothing. You should’ve seen what happened when Arya and Sansa got mad at each other. Which was about every day.”

 

Rhaegar chuckled. “Thanks son. Speaking of your old family you haven’t introduced me to your friend.”

“My friend?”

Rhaegar pointed at Ghost. The direwolf was lying in the corner. His red eye’s fixed upon them with interest.

Jon laughed and walked over to the wolf. Jon petted him and encouraged his father to do the same. “This is Ghost,” Jon said. “We found him and his siblings in the woods near Winterfell.” Jon told the story of how they found the direwolves how they only found five but how Jon noticed Ghost at the last second.

“So this one is the runt of the liter? I wonder how big the other ones are. How old is he?”

“Around four months, I think.” 

Rhaegar was surprised. For Ghost was already the size of an regular sized hound. “Four months? You are going to have yourself a big pet in a few years.”

Rhaegar didn’t talk about his past much after Viserys came in, but he bombarded Jon with questions about his life. Jon happily told him about Winterfell and stories of his time there. 

After hours of talk Jon looked at his father seriously and asked. “What you said to Viserys did you mean it?”

“Which part?”

“When you said that I was to be your heir.”

“Yes Jon, I did mean that.”

“What makes you think i’m worthy of that. You only met me today for the first time in 16 years.”

“From what I’ve heard hear, you are an honorable man Jon you are a good man and would make a good king, and you would be much better than that madman Viserys. But the most important reason is, you are my son.”

Jon had to let that sink in for a few minutes. Ned had said things like this to him before but he never believed them. He knew that Ned loved him but Robb was his heir. Robb was the one he favored. Robb the first true born son.

“Thank you father.” 

Rhaegar pulled his son into a hug. “I never forgot about you Jon. I thought about you and your mother every day for 16 years.”

The stood their like that for few minutes. Before Rhaegar looked outside to see it was completely dark out. “Wow we’ve been talking for hours. You must be tired from your journey here. I will have one of Illyrio’s servants show you to a room.”

Jon walked out of the room with Ghost following him, he looked back at his father, his real father. “Goodnight father.”

“Goodnight my son.” Rhaegar smiled as he closed the door. 

Jon stood there for a second. Thinking all this was to good to be true when a servant pulled on his sleeve. 

“Let me show you to your room my lord.”  
 “No need to call me that,” Jon said.

“But there is my lord. Your father is Lord Dercin Slate of Lys.” the servant replied.

“Oh I see,” Jon said Jon hadn’t bother to ask his father about his fake identity. Jon realized that the only one’s that knew he was Rhaegar was Illyrio, his aunt and uncle, his other uncle Ned and now him. He realized it must stay that way.

After the servant showed him to the chambers were he’d sleep Jon decided to go to take a bath in the washroom. He hadn’t taken one since before he left Winterfell and sailors don’t smell very good. He was walking down the hall when he heard a raised voice.

“You dumb slut.” The voice was Viserys’. Jon went to the door that he heard the voice come from and saw Viserys’ standing over a beautiful girl holding onto her hair. The girl was obviously Daenerys. She had silver hair and violet eyes like her brothers but like Rhaegar those were the only featured she shared with Viserys.

“You fucking whore. You woke the dragon.” Viserys stuck his sister across the face.

“Viserys let her go!” Jon’s voice was a cold and hard as the wall in the north. Viserys turned around and looked at Jon.

“The northern bastard is here,” Viserys said smugly. “Fuck off before I hurt you too.”

Jon wasn’t the least bit scared. He stared into his uncles eyes and Viserys stared back hate was etched in both their eyes. Then Jon heard a growl next to him. He looked down to see Ghost standing there baring his teeth at Viserys.

Jon looked at his uncle and said in a clod voice. “I’d leave if I were you uncle. It’s not me you don’t want to piss of it’s him.” Jon pointed down at Ghost. “And I don’t think he likes you very much.” 

Jon could see the fear in Viserys’ eyes. Viserys’ gaze never left Ghost the wolf was growling and showing his teeth. This was something he had never see Ghost do. Ghost was normally silent like his master but when Jon get’s angry Ghost can sense it and joins his master.

Viserys let go of his sister and slowly back away from Jon and Ghost. “You win this one bastard. But the throne will still be mine.”

Ghost barked at the man and Viserys hurried from the room. As soon as he was gone Jon ran to the girl’s side.

“Are you alright?” Jon asked her as helped her to her feet.

She nodded.”Thank you, that nice of you to do.” 

“Well I couldn’t just let him hurt you.”

“Thats what everyone else does,” she wiped tears from her eyes. “ Lord Dercin is the only other one that has stood up for me against him. all the servants pretend not to notice what happens.” 

Jon helped his aunt to a bench for her to sit on. He didn’t realize he was studying her. She was really beautiful. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of violet. Her hair was silver like Viserys’ but brighter and nice to look at. He wondered if that is what his father’s hair really looks like. Her skin was pale even paler than Jon’s. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

“I’m not most men,” he said looking at the red mark an her cheek making a mental note to break Viserys’ nose. He didn’t know why he was being so protective of her. They only just met literally minutes ago.

“I’m Daenerys, but call me Dany. What’s your name.”

“I’m Jon. I’m Lord Dercin’s son,” he leaned in and whispered “I know he’s Rhaegar.”

 

Dany looked shocked. She was just saved by her nephew. “Your really my brother’s son?”

“Yes. My mother was Lyanna Stark his second wife.”

“Well that explains the hair,” 

Jon laughed and Dany laughed with him. He had a nice laugh. She looked at him closely and noticed the similarities he had with Rhaegar. The had the same complexion, and jaw. His laugh was like her brothers too. 

She looked away from Jon only to see his wolf staring at her. He was so close the her face Dany could count the fur on his face. The wolf moved in, Dany shrieked until the wolf started to lick her face. Her scream turned into a laugh quickly. She noticed that Jon was laughing to. When the wolf stopped licking her he pulled away son Dany could scratch behind his ears.

“He likes you,” Jon said.

“What’s his name?”

“I named him Ghost.” After a a few little bit of silence Ghost pulled away. He walked over to a carpet on the floor and laid down on it.

“Were did you find him,” she asked in wonder. “He’s amazing.”  
 “I found him and his siblings with my brothe..” Jon caught himself before he said brothers. “With my cousins and Uncle.”

“You stopped your self there, why?” Dany asked.

“I was raised in Winterfell by my uncle Eddard Stark. He told everyone I was his bastard and tried to raise me like a son. I forgot for a second that they are't my brothers."

“Bastard? I heard Viserys call you that, what is it?” 

“An illegitimate child born out of wedlock.”

“Oh, then why did Viserys call you that? Rhaegar and Lyanna got married.”

“Probably because my father was already married.”

“But it’s not like that stopped our family in the past.”

“True. He was probably trying to get under my skin. Had he called me that six months ago he would have. But he succeeded to piss me off in other ways.”

“How?”

“By hurting you.”

“Oh,” they both blushed and looked away from each other. After a few seconds they looked back at each other. “Were you really going to sick your wolf on him if he didn’t let me go?”

“No,” Jon said. Dany couldn’t help feeling disappointed. “I would have killed him myself.”

Dany blushed again then she yawned not realizing how tired she was. “I need to sleep now. Will I see you again?”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Jon replied smiling kindly. “We can talk in the morning.”

“I look forward to it,” Dany said as Jon left her room. Ghost was already asleep on her carpet and she didn’t have the to wake him.  
 She got undressed and put on her nightclothes. When she got in bed she started to think about Jon. She was lucky he intervened. Her brother was even madder than usual. He kept going on about how she and Rhaegar were conspiring to steal his throne. Now she knows why. Rhaegar had a son and heir. Which put him in between VIserys and the throne. She smiled at that thought. It didn’t last long when she remembered that Viserys already made a power move, he married her of to a Dothraki horse lord. The thought of that almost made her cry and she prayed Jon would still help her when she was married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading leave comments if you like the story it will let me know if you want more and leave any suggestions you have for future chapters.


	3. New life

When Jon returned to his room he instantly fell on his bed. It was the most comfort he had been in since he left Winterfell. It did not take long for sleep to find him, but when it came Jon’s dreams were unrelenting.

He dreamt he was back in Winterfell. He was standing in the Godswood looking up at the heart tree. He was looking at it’s red leaves until he noticed the face. The weirwood face was laughing. Jon had never seen a laughing heart tree tree before. Jon looked at it more closely before he heard a voice call to him.

“Jon.”

Jon turned to see Arya standing next to him, no not Arya. This woman was older, taller and more beautiful. Jon remembered what he had heard Ned say about Arya once. That she was the spitting image of Lyanna Stark.

Jon looked at her before whispering “Mother?”

“Yes my son, you’ve grown up.” Lyanna was smiling at him. Her grey eyes never leaving his own matching pair. She had a wreath of blue roses in her black hair, the same color as his own. 

“But, your dead.” Jon managed to get out.

“Yes, I am.” The scene changed and they stood in the crypts bellow Winterfell. Jon stood directly in front of a statue of a man that looked a bit like Ned but older. 

“Rickard your grandfather,” Lyanna stated when she saw were Jon’s gaze was. “He was killed by your other grandfather along with my brother Brandon.” She gestured at a statue next to the one of Rickard. 

Jon looked at the one of Brandon thinking about the stories he heard about their deaths. How Aery’s burned Rickard alive while Brandon strangled him self to death trying to save his father. Jon looked away from the statue of Brandon and saw a third next to it. This one was of a woman. He looked at it knowing it was his mothers grave. The grave was surrounded by blue roses.

“Ned, brings them to me,” Lyanna said gesturing at the flowers. “He still visits me regularly and so does Benjen when he is here.”

Jon felt sad, he had come down hear a couple of times, but he never did anything for his mother. He barley gave her grave a second glance. He wished he knew she was here. That she was his mother. He might never get the chance to come down here again. 

“I’m sorry,” Jon said. “I should’ve...”

“No need to apologize. You never knew. When I asked Ned to protect you I knew he would try to keep you in the dark for your own sake, but you had a right to know who you are.”

“And now that I do?”

“That is for you to decide.” Lyanna looked at her own grave sadly before turning back to her son. “Only you can make your own path. No one can chose it for you.”

“But, I don’t know what to do. My entire life has been a lie.”

“You have to make the choice yourself. But I know you will do what you think is right.”

“How do you know that?”

“Because you are your father’s son, and your uncles nephew.”

 

Next Jon was standing in the middle of a river. There was a battle surrounding him. He could hear the clash of arms and the screams of pains. 

He looked in front of him and saw too men on horse back riding at each other. One was dressed in gold with armor made of grey steel. He wore a helmet with the antlers of a stag sticking out of the top of the helmet. He rode a brown horse and wore a shield with a stag as the crest. His weapon was a massive war hammer. He held it above his head with one hand as he yelled with fury charging the other rider. 

The other rider was taller but not nearly as strong. He was dressed in black and red. He rode a black stallion. He was adorned in black steel armor, as dark as his horse, and he had rubies on his chest that were shaped into the the three headed dragon of the Targaryen’s. He welded a sword and shield. The shield also had the dragon on it. The man’s helmet was as black as the rest of his armor. It had two red dragon wings sprouting from the top of his head. The helmet was not larger enough to cover all of his hair, as the silver hair stuck out the back of it. 

Jon knew who these men wear, and he knew what he was seeing. This was his father Rhaegar Targaryen and Robert Baratheon fighting at the Battle of the Trident. 

The two riders met sword hitting of of the gold shield and the hammer swinging over the head of Rhaegar. The two met again and it was Rhaegar that got the first hit knocking Robert Baratheon from his horse and sending his helmet flying into the river. 

When Robert got up Rhaegar slid of his horse and removed his helmet. ‘No father’ Jon thought. Rhaegar was doing the honorable thing even though him being on a horse would give him an advantage.

Rhaegar and Robert circled each other. Roberts face was full of fury. While Rhaegar’s expression was nothing but calm acceptance.

“You woman stealing, raping son of a whore!” Robert yelled. “You took her from me, and now my hammer will smash your fucking skull!”

Rhaegar expression never changed but Jon could see his violet eyes saddened by the accusations.

“I know there is nothing I can say that you will listen to,” Rhaegar’s voice was calm, not even a hint of anger in it. “Just know I don’t wish to fight you Robert, only if you could know the truth.”

“Your right, there is nothing you can say!” Robert charged at Rhaegar swinging his hammer. Rhaegar side stepped and ducked to avoid the attack, as he did he swung his sword upward into Roberts thy. The blow hit off his armor not doing any more damage than a scratch. Rhaegar then smashed his shield into Robert’s face causing his nose to break and blood to to cover his face. Robert yelled in pain and fury. He smashed his shoulder into Rhaegar and sent him back. Rhaegar landed in the river but landed on his side. He quickly rolled and was back on his feet. 

Roberts next attack was a swing of his hammer that would hit Rhaegar in the chest. Rhaegar blocked it with his shield. But the force of the blow was enough to dent the shield and make his whole arm vibrate. But Rhaegar didn’t hesitate and tried to stab Robert in a chink in his armor but Robert blocked it with his own shield. The two swung at each other hammer hitting of sword. Robert then kicked Rhaegar back a few feet and the two glared at each other. Robert threw of his shield and gripped his hammer with both hands.

Rhaegar stood their like a wall. He rose his shield in and changed to a defensive form. He knew that the power Robert had with that hammer was one he could not block. His speed was his only advantage in this fight. Whenever Robert swung at him he quickly dodged and tried a counter attack. The best Rhaegar could do was to make a gash on Roberts thigh. Robert was yet to draw blood from Rhaegar but Rhaegar knew that it would only take on hit from that hammer to defeat him. Then Rhaegar tried a risky move. 

He held up his shield and took the blow from the hammer into his shield he felt his shoulder break under the force of the blow. He swung his sword up cutting Robert from waist to collarbone. It was a strike that would seriously injure or kill an normal fighter. Unfortunately for Rhaegar, Robert was not a normal fighter. Robert hit Rhaegar’s shield away and swung his hammer hitting Rhaegar in the chest. All of the rubies on went flying into the river, Rhaegar felt at least three ribs break. 

Rhaegar was lying on his back in the river with Robert Baratheon standing over him his hammer raised. Robert was about to bring the hammer down on Rhaegar’s head when he stopped.

“No. A quick death is too good for you. You deserve to die a thousand slow deaths.” Robert spat on Rhaegar before turning his back on him and walking away, leaving him to die.

“Lyanna,” Rhaegar said through his broken ribs. “I’m sorry. I love you and....” He wasn’t able to finish his sentence before he slipped into unconsciousness.

Jon watched all this happen. He wanted to run to his father but he couldn’t move. He tried to call to him bit no words would leave his lips. Jon then saw two men approach the body of Rhaegar. The shorter of the two knelt down to fell Rhaegar’s pulse.

“My lord, he still lives.” the first man said. 

“How Howland? That blow would kill even the strongest man.” 

“I don’t know Ned, but he still is alive. What should we do with him?”

Ned Stark stood their thinking for a minute before he said anything. The sun was setting behind the trees and it was going to be dark soon. 

“Find Aemon Blackfyre’s body. He is said to look like Rhaegar’s twin, and I saw you kill him earlier.”

“My lord? Are you sure? Robert would....”

“This isn’t about Robert. This is about Lyanna.”

Howland Reed looked at his friend curiously. But waited for him to continue. 

“My sister loved him. I know she would not let herself get kidnapped, she was stronger than that. She left with him. I know that for a certainty. I bare no love for this man but I will save him for her.”

“Yes Lord Stark.” Howland ran off to were the body of Aemon Blackfyre was. I wasn’t long before Howland returned dragging the body of Aemon behind him. Ned had already took Rhaegar out of his armor to see that three of the prince’s ribs were broken and so was his shoulder. He knew that Rhaegar would die if they didn’t help him. 

The two men put Aemon’s body in Rhaegar’s armor and put Rhaegar on Howland’s horse.  
 “What should we do with him?” Howland asked his friend.  
“Die his hair and then take him to a Riverland family that will care for him until he is good enough to travel.”

“Yes my lord,” Howland got on his horse and Jon watched them ride away. He looked at his uncle and Ned stood there looking sad. 

 

The dream changed and Jon was now standing in a dark cavern. It was pitch black but somehow he could see. Jon looked around to see he was not alone. In this room were many dragon skulls. Jon looked at them curiously. He turned to see himself face to face with the largest skull in the room. 

“Balerion, The Black Dread.” Jon had heard stories about the dragon that Aegon the Conqueror rode when he conquered Westeros, but he never imagine that anything could have been so large. The dragon’s teeth were as long as swords. His mouth was so big it could have swallowed a mammoth without taking a single bite.

The dream shifted again and Jon saw the dragon, not just the skull but the full dragon. It was larger than anything Jon could ever think of. It’s scales were pure black. The dragon’s horn’s and eyes were both pure red. On the back of the dragon rode a man. Jon was two far away to tell who the man was all he could see was his silver hair.

Jon looked down to realize he was on his own dragon. His was green. Green as moss. The sun made the scales gleam like jade. His dragon was not nearly as big as the black one but still large enough.   Jon noticed the last dragon. It was a cream gold color. It was the smallest of the three but he was still fast and strong. It’s golden eyes stared at Jon while he looked at the dragon. He then noticed the rider on the gold dragon’s back. It was Daenerys. She was in a purple dress that matched her eyes. Her silver hair was blown behind her head by the wind. She was smiling and laughing as she rode her dragon through the sky. Jon thought she looked beautiful upon the dragon. Even more than the scared girl he met in real life.

Jon was finally close enough to see the black dragon’s rider. It was his father. Rhaegar rode on the back of the dragon wearing armor that was black as the dragon’s scales with streaks of red and the Targaryen crest on his chest.. His natural silver hair was as bright as his sisters he had a sword in his hand. The blade was of Valyrian Steel. The handle was black colored dragon bone with a ruby in the center of the hilt. There was also a crown on his father’s head. It was gold with rubies circled around it. The way Rhaegar sat upon his dragon, sword in hand, crown on head, he looked like a true king ready to fight for what is right and protect those he cares for. He was a real king not like the usurper that spat on his body and left him to die.

Jon awoke with a start. His dreams had scared him he saw his mother, his father fight with Robert Baratheon and the dream of his father, Dany and him riding dragons. He sat there in his bed for a while thinking about the dreams and knowing two things. He was going to stay here with his father and aunt. And that one day the three of them will return to Westeros and teach Robert Baratheon the reason why their houses words were fire and blood. 

“Winter is coming for you Robert Baratheon,” Jon said as he looked out the window over the sea towards Westeros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is shorter but the next one will be longer and be about Jon, Dany and Rhaegar in Pentos and a wedding. This chapter was to give Jon a reason to hate Robert and commit himself to being a Targaryen instead of the bastard of Winterfell
> 
> Aemon Blackfyre is not a real charter for as far as I know I made him up for the sake of the story


	4. Pentos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note some of the dialogue was taken directly from the show I own none of it.

Daenerys 

Dany was walking in the garden when she found Jon. He had set up a training dummy and was practicing his sword play. Dany watched him for a while. She was surprised at how good Jon was. She didn’t know anything about sword fighting. She had only seen her brothers spar occasionally. Viserys was terrible at it and refused to train with Rhaegar saying sword play was beneath a dragon.

“You just arrived yesterday, and already making your own straw corpse pile?”

Jon looked up and smiled at her. “I always train in the mornings, and I have some catching up to do. This straw man makes for a much better partner than the sailers on the ship.”

Dany and Jon both laughed at that. “Well rusty or not a prince needs to eat.”

Jon took the hint. He left his sword and walked up to stand next to Dany. Dany and Jon started to walk together through the gardens. Dany was aware of Jon next to her the entire time. She knew nothing about this man. All she knew was that he is her nephew and comes from Winterfell.

“How old are you?” Dany asked. He looked to be about the same age as her which is weird seeing that she’s his aunt.

“I’m 15,” Jon stated. He looked a little confused probably wondering why Dany cared. 

“I’m your aunt, but you are a year older than me.” Dany laughed at that.

“Ya you really don’t feel like an aunt. More like a cousin I’m meeting. Seeing how my other aunt is as ”

“Let’s go with that,” Dany said. They walked and sat on a bench under a tree and a servant brought them some food to eat. They sat together in silence for a few minutes.

“Tell me about Westeros Jon,” Dany asked suddenly. I only know what my brothers have told me and they have been away from it for 15 years.”

“I only know about the places I have been. I can tell you a lot about Winterfell and the north if you like.”

“I would like that.” Dany replied smiling up at her nephew.

So Jon began. He started by telling her of the castle itself the size of each tower the, details of all the buildings, from the stables to the great keep. She was the most intrigued by his descriptions of the godswood. The sheer size of it was amazing over three acres large and all forest that hasn’t been touched in over ten thousand years. It had pools that were a warm as a bath in Illyrio’s palace. Jon told her it was full of trees, sentinels, oaks and ironwood. The most amazing thing she heard was his description of the weirwood heart tree. 

“The wood is as white as your hair,” Jon stated, making Dany blush. “And the leaves and leaves are bright red like roses. Then there is the face of the tree. It’s mouth is a hole carved into the trunk of the tree. It’s eyes are carved from the bark with sap that looks like blood dripping from it’s eyes.” 

The thought of that sent a shiver down Dany’s spine. But it wasn’t a bad chill. She was fascinated by what Jon told her, she wanted to see it for herself. “You should take me their sometime.”

“If that what you want my princess.”

“Call me Dany my prince,” she taunted.

“Only if you promise never to call me that again.”

“It must be strange for you, all of this.”

“It is, very strange.” Jon looked at the ground while he spoke. “All of my life I was treated like I don’t matter, and Lady Stark made sure I would never forget that. I heard it so much I started to believe it myself, and now I come here and I know I am a prince, and now I am treated with love from my father and it just doesn’t feel right.”

Dany put her hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him. “You’ll get used to it Jon, I know you will.”

He looked up at her and into her eyes. They looked at each other for awhile before she took her hand down. “Thanks Dany.” 

“You were telling me about Winterfell.”

“Yes,” Jon looked happy about the change of subject. He stared to tell her stories about things that happened there. He and Robb training, Arya and her fights with Sansa, even the time when Robb, Arya and him pulled a prank on Sansa making her loose control and almost stabbed Robb in the chest with a kitchen knife. Dany laughed at these stories. She wondered what is was like to have a family that loved her, treated her nicely and played games with her. All she had was Rhaegar and Viserys. Viserys was as likely to hit her as much as talk to her. Rhaegar always looked after her and treated here like a daughter, but he was sometimes distant, he would get so sad sometime thinking about who much Dany reminded him of Rhaenys and their mother.

“What happened after that?” Dany asked.

“Lady Stark punished us all. Robb and Arya got the lightest punishment. She was mad at Sansa for almost stabbing her brother. Then I got the worst of it like normal.” 

“Oh.” She knew Jon didn’t want to talk about his other aunt and how she treated him, so she didn’t push him.

Jon then started to tell her about the people that lived in Winterfell. Jory the captain of the guards, who would treat Jon like all of the other children. Mikken the blacksmith who he had make Arya a sword, that Jon couldn’t give her because he left. Hodor the stable boy that was taller than anyone at Winterfell sense Hodor was a boy.

Dany was surprised at Jon’s description of him. “He must have been the tallest man you have ever seen.”

Jon looked away from Dany he voice darkening. “No, not the tallest, or the biggest.”

“Then who is?” Dany was confused at why Jon would looked away like this.

“Ser Gregor Clegane. Better known as the Mountain that rides.”

“Oh.” Dany understood now. The Mountain was the one that raped her good sister and murdered her nephew who was Jon’s half brother. She heard Rhaegar mention him once to Illyrio and she could see the absolute hatred on his face. “When did you meet him?”

“I never met him, I saw him ride in a tourney once. One time a few years ago.The Tully’s hosted a tourney in Riverrun and Lord and Lady Stark were invited. Lady Stark just gave birth to Rickon so she couldn’t go but insisted that Lord Stark go in her place. So my uncle took Robb, Sansa and I to Riverrun for the tourney. There were hundreds of Lords and Knights there to compete. Robb tried to convince my uncle to let us ride in the tourney, but of course Lord Stark refused, seeing how were were only twelve. Sansa taunted Robb that the only reason he wanted to ride was so he could name Margery Tyrell Queen of Love and Beauty.”  
 Dany laughed at that. “Why would think that.”

“Well seeing how Robb couldn’t stop staring at her, I think Sansa saw what he felt. Even I could tell and I am completely blind. But she shut when she saw Loras Tyrell ride by.”

“What happened at the tourney?”

“It was a three day event and was really intreating and fun to watch. Sansa even stopped making fun of Robb so she could watch. Jory decided to ride in the joust but he lost to Ser Andar Royce on the second day. The mountain was one of the last ones to lose he was defeated by Ser Barristan Selmy.”

“Who won?”

“It was Oberyn Martell. He crowned his lover Ellaria Sand his Queen of Love and Beauty. That made a lot of ladies mad that he crowned a bastard and not them. But thats the Dornish for you they treat their bastards with respect. But it probably helped that she bore him four daughters.” 

“Why does Dorne treat bastards different?” Dany asked being generally curious.

Jon shrugged. “Don’t know. When I was young I wished I lived in Dorne because of that. I even thought I my mother was Dornish. There were many rumors that my mother was Ashara Dayne.”

Dany and Jon sat their for a while talking to each other, both enjoying the others company. They mostly talked about Jon’s time in Westeros. When Jon asked about Dany’s life she told him they lived in Braavos for a few years before they had to flee the city, and after how Rhaegar learned from a contact that Illyrio was a Targaryen supporter and would house them. Here they've been ever since. How Rhaegar started to make a fortune with Illyrio’s help, and how he was planning to buy an army of sell swords to retake Westeros. Dany knew Jon could tell that she didn’t want to talk about her life, and she was grateful when Jon didn’t push her. She started to wish that he had been her brother all of her life and not Viserys. She wished that it was him and Rhaegar that she spent her whole life with. Jon was kind, noble, honorable and treated her well. He was Rhaegar’s son.

Jon got up and left, promising he would be right back. She sat on the bench thinking. He was the first person other than Rhaegar that seemed to actually care about her, and she cared about him too. They may have only met yesterday but they were forming a bond that was usually between siblings.

“Enjoying the bastard.” Dany looked up to see Viserys sneering down at her.

“He’s not a bastard. He is Rhaegar’s true born son and he’s a good man.”

“Oh, I see,” Viserys glared at Dany, make her tremble. “Already opening up your legs to your new prince.” 

Dany was horrified that her brother would even suggest that. “No,” she said. “We’ve just been talking.”

“Don’t fucking lie to me you dumb slut. You’ve probably let him fuck you last night like the whore you are.” 

Viserys was mad at her and she didn’t know why. All she knew was that he was going to start hurting her. ‘Jon, please hurry back,’ she thought.

“Jon never touched me,” she urged.

“I should be king not the fool of a brother and now both of you are trying to put that bastard in between me and what is rightfully mine.” Viserys raised his arm to back hand her. Dany closed her eyes getting ready for the pain. It didn’t come.

She opened her eyes to see Jon holding Viserys’ wrist in his fist.

“What did I say Viserys,” Jon’s face was as hard and cold as ice. “You are not to touch her.”

“She is my sister. I can do what I want to her. So back off you bastard. You don’t even have your monster here.”

Jon didn’t say anything he just twisted Viserys’ wrist until Viserys yelled in pain. Then Jon threw him to the ground. Dany watched as the fifteen year old boy stood up to a man that had seen seven more name day’s then him. 

“Leave Viserys,” Jon said in a cold voice.

“Fuck you bastard!” Viserys got to his feet and drew a sword that Dany didn’t notice he had hanging at his side. She was suddenly afraid for Jon. She knew that Viserys would like nothing better than to kill him.

Viserys swung his sword at Jon. Jon sidestepped and punched Viserys in the face. Dany saw his nose break from the force of the punch. Jon then backed up and picked up a branch from the ground. Viserys swung at Jon. Jon paired and swung his stick hitting Viserys hard in the chest with it.

“Dead,” Jon said to Viserys. Viserys turned to face him before charging in again this time Jon sidestepped and hit Viserys in the back sending him to the ground. 

“Dead.”

Viserys got to his feet and charged madly at Jon this. Time Jon swung the branch hitting Viserys in the stomach knocking the wind out of him and sending him back to the ground. Jon than stepped on Viserys’ hand and put his knee on Viserys’s chest.

“Dead.” Jon and Viserys stared at each other pure hatred in both their eyes. “Viserys listen to my advice, because next time I wont be so merciful. And if you ever need another sword fighting lesson I will be happy to give you a hand.” Jon got up and walked over to Dany. “Shall we leave princess?”

Dany was still in shock. Viserys just tried to kill Jon and Jon beat Viserys with just a stick while his opponent had a sword. Dany looked into Jon’s eyes and saw that Jon was scared. Not of Viserys but of her. Jon was scared that Dany would be angry at him and reject him for what he did to her brother. Dany knew that he never had very many people close to him, that was one of the ways they were similar. Under his calm demeanor Dany could tell that he was afraid of loosing her because what he did.

“Yes my prince let us depart.” Dany stood up and looped her arm into his and together they walked out of the gardens, leaving Viserys writhing in the dirt.

 

Jon

“Are you mad?!” Dany rounded on him as soon as they were away from Viserys and out of earshot. “He could have killed you!”

Jon looked down in shame. He knew what he did was was reckless and stupid. But he couldn't just let Viserys bully Dany. 

Dany pulled Jon into a hug. Now Jon was confused. He thought she was mad at him for what he did.  
 “What were you thinking? He had a sword and you had a stick.”

“I wasn’t,” Jon admitted. “But I couldn’t let him hurt you. It was my fault he’s mad to. It is not fair for him to take it out on you.”

“You honorable fool,” Dany’s voice was fragile. “I just met you yesterday, and in the few hours I’ve known you have been more of a brother to me than Viserys has been in all fourteen years of my life. I can’t loose you already.”

“Dany,” Jon looked her in the violet eyes with his grey ones. “Your not going to loose me. I am staying here with you and my father. I have no intention of leaving you with that madman.” He pulled Dany back into a hug. “He wasn’t going to beat me anyway. I’ve been training with a sword since I could lift a stick, and I could tell he had no more skill than my youngest cousin Rickon.” She gave a small snicker at that.

They stood there for a while Dany in Jon’s arms. For that entire time nothing else seemed to matter to Jon as long as she was safe. Dany broke the hug and looked up at Jon’s face.

“Thank you Jon.” She leaned in and kissed Jon on the cheek. Before Jon could even react she turned away from him and walked to her room.

 

Ghost came around the corner and looked up towards Jon.

“Hey boy,” Jon scratched Ghost behind his ears. He stood their thinking to himself for a while. ‘Viserys will want revenge. He won’t try anything like that again, but the snake will try something. He wants me dead and I have no intention of letting him kill me. He will hurt Dany if he can, But I can’t be with her all the time.’ His thoughts kept swirling around in his head. He mostly thought about Dany and was to keep her safe from her monster of a brother. Then he remembered something his father said to Viserys yesterday. 

“I told that I was not going to sell Dany like a common whore. She is our sister and you try to use her like a currency to buy yourself an army....” 

Anger flared up in Jon. Viserys sold Dany off to this Khal Drogo. ‘She is no horse she is a person. A good person, and a princess.’ Jon could never picture Robb selling Sansa or Arya of to some warlord for him to rape whenever he choses. ‘What is wrong with Viserys. Is he so blinded by greed and jealousy for his brother that he would give away his only sister.’ There are forced marriages in Westeros, but somehow this is different. Arranged marriages back home were to make alliances and peace, not to buy yourself an army. Jon made a vow then and their swearing to the old gods of his mother, that if he ever had a daughter he would never sell her away like that.  
 “Ghost,” Jon looked at his direwolf. “Can you do something for me?” He felt a little stupid talking to a wolf. He didn’t think that Ghost could understand him, but he talked to him anyway. “Can you look after her? Protect her from Viserys?” Ghost looked back at his master. Jon didn’t know why but he thought that Ghost could understand him. It was the way that those red eyes stared up at him. “Thanks boy,” Jon rubbed the wolf’s head before it ran off following Dany’s path. Jon knew that Ghost could help protect her from Viserys, but he knew it would not work on her future husband.

 

Jon was pacing in his room when his father showed up. “Enter,” Jon said as soon as heard the knock on his door. He hoped it was Daenerys but he was not disappointed to see his father. “Father.”

Rhaegar walked over to a chair and sat in it motioning for Jon to sit across from him. “Stressed, son?”

The way Rhaegar called Jon his son, it made Jon feel weird but happy it made him feel like he belonged. 

“A little,” Jon replied.

“May I ask why?”

“I’m just been thinking, about you, Dany, Winterfell and Viserys.”   
“Well I have a feeling Viserys is thinking about you right now.”

“He told you?” Jon felt nervous. He needed his father to understand what he did. “He was going to hurt Dany I was...” Rhaegar held up his had to silence him. 

“I know Jon, I saw the whole thing.”

Jon was puzzled but his father started to talk before his confusion turned to anger. 

“I was standing on the balcony when I saw Viserys raise his hand to strike her. I was going to jump down a hit him myself. But then you came and grabbed him.”

Jon looked at his father and didn’t know whether to be hopeful or fearful. He knew even though Rhaegar was his father, Jon knew he wouldn't want to make him mad.

“Then he tried to kill you, but you defended yourself and won with only a stick. I must say Jon I am impressed.”

“Your not mad? I thought you be angry at me for beating up your brother.”

“I told you what I thought of him yesterday. You were protecting Dany. One of the two people I love more than life itself. I’m proud of you Jon.” Rhaegar’s expiration lightened and he smiled. “But the dead comments were a bit much don’t you think?”

Jon smiled at that. “Well he could use a lesson in humility.”

“True. It has been a long time sense I tried to teach him how to fight. He is completely useless at it. Dany could become better with a sword in a week, than what would take Viserys years to learn. Then I tried to teach him other stuff that he could use, no luck there either. He really is incompetent. He came crying to me after you beat him. He said you and Dany attacked him and beat him senseless with clubs. I told him to piss off and that I saw everything and if he ever tries anything like that again I will knock him out and put him on the next ship to Asshia.”

“How can you put up with him?”

“I have to. He’s my brother after all. Even with all he’s done I had to watch over him. I may not have loved him like I loved our sister but I still had to be there if he needed me.”

Jon was stunned at his fathers honor. When he was in Winterfell he heard that Rhaegar was a monstrous madman that cared for no one but himself. The only one that ever stood up for him was Eddard Stark. Ned never gave his reasons for defending the man that kidnapped his only sister, but Jon knew them now. Rhaegar was as honorable as Ned Stark.

“Enough about Viserys,” Rhaegar said. “Jon you are my son, and I can see you have inherited some of my traits, but we must see if you have my most important trait.” Rhaegar paused for dramatic affect. “Can you sing?”

“What?” Jon replied laughing. He looked and saw his father was laughing too.

“Yes. It is important for a prince to have more talents than just swinging a sword around.”

“I don’t know,” Jon said truthfully. “I never really have tried.”

“Well we are going to have to fix that. Just a second.” Rhaegar left the room and came back a few minutes later with two harps. “Your going to have to earn your sword time.”

Jon pretended to protest, but really he loved this. He knew he was not much of a singer, but this was a way to get time alone with his father. Time that they wouldn’t have to be King and Prince and could simply be father and son.

“Well if you insist father.”

“Well I do Jon.” Rhaegar than started to instruct his son in the ways of voice and harp, instead of the was of sword and shield like what Jon was used to. Jon liked the change he enjoyed this. It was not as fun as practicing sword play but Jon liked it just as much.

 

Jon spent two weeks in Pentos. The time he spent there was as happy as his best memories of Winterfell, if not better. He had grown close with his father. His father treated Jon the way he had seen Eddard Stark treat Robb. One time when Jon thought his father was being a little much, his father just laughed and said “Have to make up for lost time.” He was still teaching Jon music, and Jon had to admit he wasn’t as terrible as he thought he would be. He was not nearly as good as his father, but Rhaegar assured him that one day he could be even better then him. Rhaegar also started to teach Jon new sword techniques. Jon thought he was good before he came to Pentos, boy was he wrong. He lost track of how many times Rhaegar sent him to the ground. But Jon was improving. He had gotten so much better at fighting in the two weeks he had been there. Jon even started to land blows on his father. 

Jon had also grew really close with his aunt. After the first day he and Daenerys spent a lot more time together, like they had the morning when Viserys attacked him. Dany had become one of Jon’s favorite people. He cared for her as much as if not more than how he cared for Arya. Ghost had barley left Dany’s side after Jon asked him to guard her. When Dany confroted him about that Jon simply said, “He must be taking a liking to you. Probably because how much you feed him under the table when you think no one is looking.” He could see her get embarrassed at that and it made him laugh. She gave him a punch on the arm for it. It was scary how much she reminded him of his cousins, she was not as much of a tomboy like Arya, but she never acted like a pure lady like Sansa. He decided she was some where in the middle of the two Stark girls. Dany was truly like no girl he had met (In truth he hadn’t met many). He enjoyed the time he spent with her as much as the time he spent with his father. After a few days Dany even started to teach Jon how to speak High Valyrian. Jon was surprisingly quick to learn the new language. His father told him it was because of his Targaryen blood. He was happy in Pentos, but of course it was not going to last forever. 

Soon came the day Jon, Dany and Rhaegar had all been dreading. Khal Drogo had arrived. When Dany heard that he was in Pentos she had shut herself in her room and refused to let anyone in. It took both Jon and Rhaegar to convince her to let them in. She had been crying that much was clear. She was leaning up against the wall her face in her hands.

“I don’t want to marry him.” She said in between sobs.

“I know,”Rhaegar knelt down next to her and put his arms around her. “I don’t want you to marry him either, but there is nothing I can do.”

“Why?!” Jon was the one that was yelling at Rhaegar. “How is their nothing you can do?”

“I never wanted to do this to her. Viserys proposed it many times and I refused him every time he brought it up.” He turned his gaze back to Dany. “I love you Dany, you are my sister. My only sister, and my favorite sibling. The problem is if I withdraw the offer to Khal Drogo, he would be insulted. He would take his army and most likely raze Pentos to the ground. He would kill me, Illyrio, all of Illyrio’s servants, your brother and Jon. Then he would kidnap you and force you to marry him. If we ran they would hunt us down and we would have no where to go. I’m so sorry Dany.” 

Jon looked at his father to see tears in his eyes. “You and Jon are the two people I love more than anything in the world. I would gladly give my life to save either of you.”

Dany wiped the tears from her eye’s. “I understand, Rhaegar.” She got up and hugged her brother and then her nephew. 

It made Jon’s heart ache to see her like this. He wanted to go find Viserys and break his nose again. He wanted to find Khal Drogo and put a sword through his chest. But Jon knew he could do neither of those things.

Illyrio came into the room later for Rhaegar. At first Rhaegar told him to “fuck off,” but Illyrio then whispered something to him that made him leave. This left Jon alone in the room with Dany. 

They sat on the floor and leaned against the wall. Dany rested her head on Jon’s shoulder while she wept silently. Jon had his arm around her, he didn’t know how to comfort her, so he said nothing. He wanted to help her. He wanted to snap his fingers and make her troubles go away. He would have taken on all of Khal Drogo’s khalasar if it would help her.

Jon didn’t know how long they were there for. Jon didn’t care. He just wanted to keep her safe. 

“Jon.” Dany’s voice was quite. 

“Yes.”

“Don’t leave me Jon. I know you can’t stop the wedding, but don’t leave me alone with them.”

“Never. Remember what I said, after the thing with Viserys?”

She looked a him not understanding. 

“I promised I wouldn’t leave you. That you would never lose me. I hold by that promise. I swear by the old gods and the new.”

“Jon, don’t swear a vow for me.”

“I’m sorry but I already did.” 

“Thank you.”

He tried to give her a smile at that, but it didn’t come out right. Dany smiled back at him before resting her head back on his shoulder. It wasn't long before she fell asleep.

Jon sat there awake for hours before he too fell a sleep his head resting upon hers. 

He dreamt of dragons. It was the same dream he had the first night. It had come back to him few times over the last few weeks. He was always riding the same dragon. The emerald green one while his father rode the black one and Dany rode the white one. Jon didn’t know why he kept dreaming of this. He decided to ask his father about it when he woke.

When Jon did wake he was still leaning against the wall, Dany was still asleep in his arms, her head still resting on his shoulder. He didn’t have the heart to wake her so he stayed still. He wanted to give her as much peace as he could. Today was the day she was to met Khal Drogo, and if he liked her they would wed tomorrow. Jon wanted to swear at the unfairness of it all. ‘Dany did nothing to deserve this,’ he thought.

“Jon?” A sleepy Daenerys asked.

“Yes.”

“Your still here?”

“I said I wouldn't leave you.”

“I didn’t think you meant all the time,” She joked.

Jon blushed. “Well I didn’t. I could bare to wake you. You looked so peaceful.”

That made her smile. I didn’t take long for the smile to fade. “We should get ready, we have a big day.”

 

A few hours later they all stood in front of Illyrio’s palace waiting for Khal Drogo to show up. Viserys, Illyrio and Dany stood in front waiting for the Dothraki. Jon and Rhaegar stood behind them. Father and son where now playing the roles of Lord Dercin Slate and his son Jon Slate from the free city of Lys. That was Rhaegar’s alias for when he needed to do business.

Dany looked absolutely stunning. She wore a purple dress that was the same color as her eyes. Her hair was worn long over her back and she had a braid going through it, and she looked absolutely terrified. It made Jon feel better that Ghost was standing beside her, but not much. Jon wanted to kill Viserys for making her do this. He didn’t know but his father wanted to do the exact same thing.

“Where is he?” Viserys asked growing impatient.

“The Dothraki are not known for their punctuality.” Illyrio responds.

Not five minutes later they hear the sounds of hooves. Four men rode in on horses. They were all shirtless and had braids down their backs. Illyrio approached the men and spoke to them in a language that must have been Dothraki before he switched to the common tongue.

“May I present my honored guests. Viserys of the house Targaryen the Third of His Name rightful King of the Andals and the First Men, and his sister Daenerys of house Targaryen. Behind them Lord Dercin Slate of Lys and his son Jon Slate, a family sworn to house Targaryen. Jon scowled at that. He didn’t know he was being forced to pretend that he and his father were Viserys’ subjects, when he and his father were the real rulers of the Seven Kingdoms. He looked at his father and saw the same expression on his face.

Dany was about to walk forward when Viserys grabbed her. “Do you see how long his hair is? When Dothraki are defeated in combat they cut off their braids so the whole world can see their shame. Khal Drogo has never been beaten. He’s a savage of course but he’s one of the finest killers alive. And you will be his queen.”

“Come forward my dear,” Illyrio said to Daenerys. She looks behind her at Rhaegar and Jon. Rhaegar nodded at her encouragingly. She turned and walked towards Khal Drogo. Drogo stared her up and down like she was a whore in a brothel. That made Jon angry. He then turned and rode away, his men following him.

“Where’s he going?” Viserys asked. 

“The ceremony’s over.” Illyrio said.

“But he didn’t say anything, did he like her?”

“Trust me your grace if he didn’t like her we’d know.”

They were walking through the gardens. Rhaegar left he couldn’t stand to be closer than 20 paces to his brother after what happened. Jon stood protectively beside Dany while Viserys talked to Illyrio.

“Is it true the Dothraki lie with their horses?” Viserys asked Illyrio.

“I wouldn’t ask Khal Drogo that.”

“Do you take me for a fool?”

‘Yes’ Jon thought. ‘I take you for a evil, cowardly and vicious imbecile.’

“I take you for a prince,” Illyrio responded. “Prince’s lack the caution of common men. My apologies if I gave offense.”

“I know how to play a man like Drogo.” 

‘You don’t know shit Viserys, you couldn’t play a game of dice with loaded dice.’ Jon thought.

“I give him a queen and he give me an army, and I won’t be a prince for long. When I get my army I will be king and my brother and his bastard will be nothing.”

“I don’t want to be his queen.” Dany said suddenly. “I want to go home.”

“So do I,” Viserys looked at his sister with amused look that made Jon want to knock his teeth out. “I want us both to go home, but they took it from us. So tell me sister, how do we go home?”

“I don’t know.”

“We go home with an army, Khal Drogo’s army. I would let his whole tribe fuck you.” Viserys said rubbing Dany’s cheek. “All 40 thousand me and their horses too if that’s what it took.”

‘Thats enough.’ Jon was angry. More angry than he’s ever been. “Back off Viserys.” Jon stepped in front of Dany and looked straight into Viserys’ eyes.

“Fuck off bastard,” Viserys put his hand on his sword. 

Jon pushed back his cloak to reveal his own sword. One made of real steel not just a stick he found. Viserys looked at it fearfully. Then Ghost started to growl, when he heard that he turned and walked away as fast as he could.

 

Jon hated the wedding. It was the next day. He hated the food, he hated the drink, he hated all of it. But what he hated the most was the violence. He sat next to his father across from Viserys and Illyrio. He heard Illyrio say that, “a dothraki wedding without at least three deaths is considered a dull affair.” There were many more then three deaths. The Dothraki fought over everything, food, ale and women. There were women that were getting raped right in front of everyone. Jon wanted to help but he knew their was nothing he could do. He saw on pair fight over a dancer, and when one killed the other. He started to rape another girl not even the one they were fighting over.

People were always bring gifts to the new Khal and Khaleesi. Some of then gifts didn’t even make sense to Jon. ‘What would some one need a box a snakes for?’

Whenever Jon looked up at Dany he could see the fear in her eyes. It always made him sad to see that.

Then something that Jon was not expecting happened. A man a walked up to give his gift. This man was not dothraki. He was not even from Essos. He was from Westeros. Jon’s gaze followed this man with interest. So did Viserys’ and Rhaegar’s.

“A small gift for the new Khaleesi. Song’s and histories from the Seven Kingdoms.”

“Thank you ser,” Dany said looking puzzled. “Are you from my country?”

“Ser Jorah Mormont of Bear Island. I served your father for many years. Gods be good I hope to serve the rightful king.”

‘Liar,’ Jon thought. ‘You fought for my uncle in Robert’s and Balon Greyjoy’s rebellion.’ Jon recognized the name. He was a Mormont, one of the Starks most loyal bannermen, but Ser Jorah was in exile. Lord Stark ordered him to be executed for selling men into slavery, but he fled Westeros instead of facing Ned’s sword or taking the black. 

“You don’t trust him?” Jon’s father whispered.

“No,” Jon told his father of what he knew about Ser Jorah.

“Best we keep an eye on him then.” Rhaegar replied.

Next Jon got up and took a box out from his cloak he walked up and gave it to Dany. She opened it to see a silver necklace with a blue sapphire as the gem stone.

“Thank you Jon.”

“Of course Khaleesi, It belonged to my mother.” She looked at him surprised he would give her this.

“I can’t take it from you. It’s...” Jon cut her off

“Please Dany take it.” She smiled at him and nodded.

“Can you?” She gestured to the necklace.

“Of course.” He walked behind her and put the necklace around her neck. He walked in front of her. She looked great. 

“Thank you again Jon.” 

Jon nodded before sitting back down. He got that necklace for his name day two years ago. His uncle gave it to him. He said it was Jon’s mothers. Jon didn’t know whether to be happy at the memory or sad. Because Ned still wouldn’t tell him who she was. He would look at it sometime. When he wondered about his mother, but he mostly kept it in his cloak.

Next person to give a gift was Rhaegar. He gave Daenerys a crown. 

“It belonged to your mother,” he said. “After Viserys was forced to sell it, I tracked it down for you.”

“Thank you Lord Dercin. I love it.”

Rhaegar bowed to his sister before returning to his seat next to Jon. 

“Thanks for showing up my gift father.” Jon joked.

Rhaegar smiled. “Were did you get that necklace. I haven’t seen it sense...” his voice trailed off.

“Lord Stark gave it to me.”

“It was the necklace your mother was warring when we got married,” Rhaegar looked sad, the way he always did when they talked about Lyanna.

“You disapprove of giving it to Dany?” 

“No I think it’s a great gift. It’s just memories.” 

They sat in silence while they watched Viserys give his gift. Three slave girls he bought for his sister. Jhiqui, who was teach her to speak Dothraki, Irri who would teach her how to ride and Doreah who was to instruct Dany in the arts of love making. 

Illyrio then stepped forward and signaled for two servants came up holding a large box. When they opened the box there were three large eggs in the box.

“Dragon’s eggs, from the Shadow lands beyond Asshia,” Illyrio told Daenerys as she picked one up. “The ages have turned them to stone, but they will always be beautiful.”

“Thank you Magister,” Dany said. Jon stared at the eggs. They were the same color’s as the dragon’s from his dreams. He wondered what it meant.

Khal Drogo then rose and started to walk away. Dany slowly got up and followed him. She looked at Jon, Jon gave her a smile and she followed her new husband. All the guests rose and followed the Khal and Khaleesi, so Jon got up too. 

They walked to were Khal Drogo was standing with a beautiful horse. The same color as Dany’s hair. Dany stroked her new horse. “She’s beautiful.” Khal Drogo looked like he didn’t understand her. “Ser Jorah I don’t know how to say thank you in Dothraki.” 

“There is no word for thank you in Dothraki.”

Drogo then lifted her up and put her on her horse. He then mounted his horse and started to ride away. Jon saw Viserys walk up to his sister and say, “Make him happy.”

‘Cunt’ Jon thought.

The new husband and wife rode off together. Jon felt sad for Dany because he knew what was going to happen next. Ghost was about to follow them until Dany told him not to.

He and his father went back to their seats and sat down and started to drink more.

“I need another drink,” Rhaegar said as he went to refill his mug.

It wasn’t long before his father’s seat was taken by Ser Jorah.

“You look like your from Westeros,” he said to Jon.

“I am,” Jon replied. 

“May I ask what you are doing here then?”

“Lord Dercin Slate is my father. My mother was a northerner. I take after her I’m told.”

“You never met her?”

Jon shook his head. She got a fever shortly after giving birth to me.

“I’m sorry to hear that. Where was she from?” 

“Barrowton, my mother was a handmaiden for Lady Dustin.” He and Rhaegar had come up with a cover story so that people would not now who they were until they wanted them to. “I was raised by my uncle until we learned that my father was alive and that he was in Pentos, so I came here. I would also ask why you are hear but I already know the answer to that.”

“You know my story then?”

“I know you sold slaves and how Lord Stark sentenced you to death, and you fled. Don’t worry I won’t tell the Khaleesi that you just lied to her.”

“I appreciate that.” Ser Jorah said. They sat and talked about Westeros and the North. Jon could tell that Jorah missed his home. He kept grilling Jon for details of the North. What it’s like, how his family was doing, who the Lords were and just the way things were going in Westeros. Jon didn’t mind answering his questioned. It gave him something to think about other than what is happing to Dany right now. 

 

Rhaegar:

Rhaegar’s head hurt the next day. He drank too much. It was his way of not thinking about what his sister was forced to go through. He found Jon in his room in the mansion. He could tell his son drank too much too.   “Jon I want to show you something.”

“Ok father.” He said. “Just don’t speak that loud.”

Rhaegar smiled. “First hangover son?”

“How could you tell?”

“I’ve had that feeling before trust me.”

Jon followed Rhaegar to the armory. He led Jon over to a rack of swords in the corner.

“You know I have traveled Essos a lot?” Rhaegar asked his son.

“Yes.”

“Well I spent 2 weeks scouring the ruins of Old Valyria, looking for something, I don’t know what maybe some ancient scrolls or tombs. I didn’t find anything like that. All I found were stone men. The only thing of use I could find was this.” 

He took a sword of the rack. It was covered in cloth and Rhaegar gave it to Jon. Jon unwrapped it to see a one and a half hand sword in a sheathe made of black leather and metal.

“Well draw it.”

Jon stepped back and drew the sword. The sword was perfect. It fit perfectly in Jon’s hand. The handle was made of black ironwood from the forests of the North. Jon then noticed the blade.

“This is Valyrian Steel.”

“Yes it is.”

Jon was stunned he stared at the blade. “I always wanted some Valyrian Steel. When I was a boy I dreamt that Ned Stark would give me Ice. I knew it was just a dream. I was a bastard and the sword would pass on to Robb, not to me.”

“This sword has some history. It was once called Brightroar. It was the sword of House Lannister. It was lost hundreds of years ago when The King of the Rock Tommen II, sailed to Valyria and never returned. Then Gerion Lannister, the youngest brother of Tywin sailed to find the sword and win glory for himself. He never returned. I found the sword. The hilt was originally gold, but I stopped at a smith in Volantis and met one of the few men alive that knows the secrets of Valyrian Steel. I had him make me a new handle.”

“I can’t accept this father. I mean you are the rightful king.”

“True, but I have my own sword.” He picked up another sword and drew it. “This is Blackfyre, The sword of our ancestor Aegon The Conqueror.” This swords blade was black it has a black handle with a ruby in the center of the cross guard. It was truly a magnificent sword.

“Just like in my dream.” Jon said, mouth agape.

“What dream?” Jon told his father about the dreams of the dragons. How Rhaegar wielded this sword. “And father. The eggs, Illyrio gave Dany, they are the exact same colors as the dragon’s in my dreams.”  “Interesting, to say the least. Dragon dreams are not unusual for Targaryens. I had them and Dany told me she’s had some too. But this seem’s like it’s different. I don’t know what it means Jon.” 

Jon took of his sword that he has been wearing sense Winterfell and put it on the rack. He then strapped his new sword to his belt.

“All the best swords have names, and I think you don’t want to call it Brightroar.”

“Ya I’m not keep the Lannister name. I can tell you that.”

The talked about Jon’s new sword for a few minutes. Before Rhaegar asked Jon for a favor.

“Jon, I need you to do something for me.”

“What?”

“I would like you to go with Dany and look after her and protect her.”

“Of course. I was planning on doing that anyway. But your not coming?”

Rhaegar shook his head. “I need to stay here. I have plans I need to see to and unfinished business.”

Jon gave his father a hug and the stood there for a while.

 

Rhaegar was walking through the Dothraki camp. He was looking for his sister and her new husband. He needed to say goodbye to his sister before she left and he needed words with the Khal.

He found Dany making her way back to the mansion to get her stuff before the Dothraki were to leave. She looked different. But after her wedding night it was expected. 

He gave his sister a hug when he saw her. “How are you?” He asked.

“Fine,” Dany said a little to quickly and she wouldn’t look Rhaegar in the eyes.

“I’m sorry but I can’t go with you. But Jon will go with you.”

“I know brother. He told me already,” again she wouldn’t meet his eye. She was angry at him he resized. She understood Why she had to marry Drogo but still was not happy about it. She was mad at both of her brothers because of it.

“He will keep you safe him and his wolf.”

“I know Rhaegar.” She sounded frustrated with him so he let her go. 

Rhaegar continued his way to the Khal’s tent. He found Drogo inside by himself readying his weapons.

Rhaegar walked up to him greeted him in Dothraki. Drogo was shocked at first that Rhaegar could speak his langue fluently but he got over it quickly. The two men talked for a while before Rhaegar said what he came to say.

“Your new wife. She is my little sister. My favorite sibling. I care about more than anyone, except for my son.” Drogo looked a little surprised by this revaluation. “If I learn that you mistreat her or hurt her in anyway. I will personally hunt down you Khalasar and kill you myself.”

The two me stared at each other. Rhaegar was a little taller than Drogo but Drogo had more muscle. But Rhaegar looked at him with utter determination that Drogo didn’t kill him like he would to most men that threaten him like that. Rhaegar’s violet eyes never left Drogo’s brown ones. Rhaegar thought he even saw a small hint of fear in the Khal’s eye’s. It was gone so quick Rhaegar must have imagined it. Drogo broke the stare, and when he did Rhaegar silently left the tent and returned to the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading.
> 
> The next chapter might skip a head a few months. I don't really want to write about Jon and Dany's time with the Dothraki, because it will probably be almost the exact same as the books the only difference will be that Jon's their which would make it like every other story like this the real changes won't start until after Khal Drogo's death and the birth of the dragons. 
> 
> I plan to still have some parts of the Dothraki stuff like Viserys' death, but it would most likely be a dream or flashback so I keep the story going forward.
> 
> Also give me names for what Jon should name his sword
> 
> So comment whether you want me to skip the dothraki part or not


	5. Dragons of Red and Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9 months later 
> 
> Dany loses her husband and her son and is now trapped in the Red Waste with Jon Ser Jorah and a few remaining Dothraki. Meanwhile back in Pentos Rhaegar has his own problems when he reunites with an old friend

**Daenerys:**

 

Dany awoke in her tent. She looked around to see nothing out of the ordinary. For a second she thought it had all been a dream. Her Sun and Stars was never injured he never fell from his horse and it was just another day in the Khalasar. Then Ser Jorah came into her tent.

 

“Khaleesi, your finally awake.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“Mirri Maz Duur. Here spell worked. Drogo is alive,” Ser Jorah wouldn’t met her eyes.

 

“Jorah, what is it your not telling me?”

 

“He’s changed, Khaleesi. He’s not the same as he once was.”

 

“How so?”

 

“It’s best you see for yourself when you are ready.”

 

Dany reluctantly nodded. “What else happened?” 

 

“The Khalasar left. They no longer see Drogo worthy of being their Khal. They follow Khal Jhaqo now. He was the second to claim the title of Khal, Pono claimed it first but Jon killed him in single combat.”

 

“Jon killed Pono? In single combat?”

 

“Yes Khaleesi. The men that were to follow Pono said they would follow Jon as their new Khal but abandoned him for Jhaqo when he said he was going to stay with you.” 

 

That made Dany feel better. Jon had refused to led a Khalasar for her. She lowered her hand to her stomach in hope to feel her baby move, before she realized her stomach was no longer swollen.

 

“Wheres my son?”

 

“Khaleesi...”  


“Where is my son Ser Jorah?!”

 

“He never lived Khaleesi. He was stillborn. ”

 

Daenerys felt as if her heart was being ripped from her chest. Her son was dead and she never even got to see him.

 

“How? I felt him kicking hours ago. He was alive I know it!”

 

“No he was not,” a woman’s voice said as Mirri Maz Duur entered into the tent. “I delivered him myself. He was scaled like a lizard, blind, with the stub of a tail and small leather wings like the wings of a bat. When I touched him, the flesh sloughed off the bone, and inside he was full of graveworms and the stink of corruption. He had been dead for years.”

 

“But how?”

 

“I told you only death can pay for life.”

 

“But you had death, you had Pono and all the others that died.”

 

“You knew the price.”

 

“Where is Drogo? Show me what I bought with my son’s life!”

 

“Time enough for that later,” Jorah insisted.

 

“I want to see him now!”

 

“Let her Jorah.” Dany looked up to see Jon standing in the tent’s hatch. Jon has changed over the course of the months. He gained muscle, he was a little taller. His hair grew longer, and he now spoke fluent dothraki. He unlike Viserys took to the Dothraki like she did. He learned their language and customs. True he still lived like a man from Westeros, but the changes in him were noticeable. 

 

Jon walked over to her and helped her up, and led her out of the tent. She held onto Jon, not just for balance but for mental support. It seemed that he was the only one that was the same as he was the pervious day. Jon lead her to the edge of the cliffs were Drogo was laying on the ground leaning against a rock. 

 

“Drogo,” Dany ran to him and spoke to him in dothraki. “My Sun and Stars. Why is he out here on his own?” She demanded from everyone else.

 

“He seems to like the warmth princess.” Jorah answered.

  
Dany leans in and kisses Drogo, but there was no reaction. He didn’t even blink.

 

“He lives,” Mirri Maz Duur moved closer to Dany. “You asked for life I gave you life. You paid for life.”

 

“This not living,” Jon yelled Mirri Maz Duur.

 

“When will he return to what he was?” Dany asked fearing the answer. 

 

"When the sun rises in the west and sets in the east, when the seas go dry and mountains blow in the wind like leaves, when your womb quickens again, and you bear a living child. Then he will return, and not before." Mirri then turned her back on Dany and walked towards the cliff.

 

“Leave us,” Dany demanded. 

 

“I don’t want you alone with this sorceress.”

 

“I have nothing more to fear from her, go” They all turned and walked away. “Not you Jon, you stay.”

 

They walked over to were Mirri Maz Duur sat. She need Jon with her for this, she needed the strength he gave her.

 

“You knew what I was buying and you knew the price.”

 

“They should have never burned my temple. It angered the Great Shepard.”

 

“This is no Gods work. Yours, mine or the countless other ones,” Jon said as his hand reached for his sword. “Her son was innocent.”

 

“Innocent?” Mirri Maz Duur had the nerve to laugh. “He would have been the Stallion Who Mounts the World. Now he will burn no cities. Now his Khalasar will trample no nation’s to dust.”

  
“I defended you,” Dany was furious, she wanted to take Jon’s sword and kill Mirri Maz Duur with it. “I saved you.” 

 

“Saved me,” Mirri Maz Duur laughed again. “I was raped three times before you saved me girl. I watched as they burned my gods house. Where I had healed men and women beyond count. In the streets I saw heads, a head of a baker who used to make me bread, the head of a boy I cured of fever just three moons ago. So what exactly did you save,”

 

“Your life.”

  
“Take a look at your khal, and see what life is without any of the rest.”

 

Dany could see that Jon looked like he wanted to kill her. Dany put her hand on his.

 

“No Jon, she’s mine.”

 

 

  
Dany was pleading with Drogo to come back to her. She tried talking to him, cleaning him and even pleasuring him. He did not once react to her.

 

“Please my Sun and Stars, please.” After hours she knew it was no good, He never once spoke, moved, made a noise or blink. All he did was breathe in slow breaths.

 

“When the sun rises in the west and sets in the east,” Dany was crying. She knew that none of this would ever happen, she knew she had lost him forever. She gave him one last kiss, before reaching for a pillow and pressing it against his face. She cried the entire time, Drogo never once resisted.

 

Dany had never cried so much in her life. She had lost her son, and her husband in the same day, and it was all her fault. 

 

Jon came in to he tent and sat down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and she pressed herself to him, crying into his chest. They sat there for what felt like hours, she realized the last time Jon had held her like this was in Pentos, she was crying because she didn’t want to marry Drogo and now she was crying because she lost him forever. Under different circumstances she would have laughed at the irony. She cried until she had no more tears to shed, and then she just sat there in Jon’s arms. Until Ser Jorah came in.

 

“Ser Jorah,” Dany’s voice was weak and quiet. “Have the Khalasar build a pyre for him.”

 

“Yes, princess,” Jorah left as soon as quick as he came. Jon sat their he stoked the back her head trying to comfort her, but he said nothing, which Dany appreciated.

 

“Jon.”

 

“Yes,”

 

“Help me dress.”

 

She knew Jon would have been embarrassed under normal circumstances, but these weren’t normal circumstances. Dany didn’t care if Jon saw her naked. She didn’t care about anything right now.

 

Jon helped her get into a white dress. Her mothers crown which Rhaegar and the necklace Jon gave her that once belonged to Lyanna Stark. Then Irri came in to braided Dany’s hair but Dany never let go of Jon’s hand for the entire time. She needed him there. She needed him to be her rock. He was the only thing their that would keep her from sending herself after Drogo into the Night Lands. Over the months Jon had become like another brother, but he was more than that, he was her closest friend, the one person she could turn to when she needed comfort. She was really fond of Drogo she may have evened loved him, but he was not someone she could talk to about how she felt or someone she could turn to when she’s scared. The Dothraki respected strength so she always had to act strong with Drogo. With her nephew she didn’t need to be strong she could be just Daenerys.

 

When Irri finished with her hair Dany dismissed her, and turned to her nephew.

 

“Jon, do you trust me?” The surprise on Jon’s face couldn’t be hidden but he did not hesitate with his answer.

 

“Of course Dany, I trust you more than anyone else in the world. I trust you with my life.”

 

“Thank you Jon.”

 

The Pyre was built. It was large and Ser Jorah himself had placed Khal Drogo’s body on the top. Dany walked up and placed her dragon eggs on Drogo’s chest.

 

“Drogo won’t need dragon eggs in the Night Lands, Sell them live the rest of your days as a rich woman in the free cities.” Jorah suggested.

 

“They weren't given to me to sell,” She knew this for a certainty ever sense Jon told her about his dream of dragons. She knew what she must do.

 

“I know what you are thinking my princess, my queen. But don’t do in it, let him go.” Jorah pleaded.

 

“I must.” She turned to Jon and could see fear in his eyes. “You don’t understand Ser Jorah.”

 

“Don’t ask me to stand and watch you climb on that pyre. I won’t watch you burn, Jon please tell her.” 

 

“Is that what you fear?” Dany kissed Ser Jorah on the check. It was a kiss someone would give a good friend nothing more. She turned to Jon before hugging him. “Thank you.”

 

“For what?” Jon asked.

 

“Trusting me.” She gave Jon a kiss on the check as well, but there was more to this one. It spoke over a thousand words and Jon knew it.

 

Dany then turned to the remaining dothraki. They were mostly slaves, women and old men.

 

“You will be my Khalasar. I see the faces of slaves, I free you. Take off your collars and go if you wish, no one will stop you. But if you stay it will be as brothers and sisters, husbands and wives.” Some slaves left. Leaving the already small number of Dany’s Khalasar. She then looked at Mirri Maz Duur. “Ser Jorah, Jon bind this woman to the pyre.” Jon moved but Jorah hesitated. Dany looked at him. “You swore to obey me.” Jorah moved to join Jon. 

 

“I am Daenerys Stormborn of Targaryen, of the blood of Old Valyria, I am the Dragon’s Sister, and I swear to you that those who would harm you would die screaming.”

 

“You won’t hear me scream,” Mirri Maz Duur declared. 

 

“I will.”Daenerys declared. “But I don’t want your screams, just your life.” Jon then handed Daenerys a torch and she used it to lit the pyre.

 

Mirri Maz Duur started to scream after a few minutes. Dany started to walk forward. She took off her crown and her necklace and gave them to Jon. “Keep them safe for me.”

 

“Of course, my princess.” 

 

Dany them leaned in and whispered so only Jon could hear. “Thank you my prince.” Then Daenerys turned and walked onto the pyre.

 

 

 

**Rhaegar:**

 

 

Rhaegar had been busy sense the wedding. He has been planning his next move. He does not believe that the Dothraki will have ever followed Viserys. They only followed the strong, but he planned to counter the move if he had to. It had been two weeks sense he had gotten word of his brothers death. He was a little saddened by the death of Viserys. He may have been a monstrous madman, but he was still Rhaegar’s brother.

 

Rhaegar has been making deals with sellsword companies. He has hired around six thousand sellswords and was talking with Illyrio about hiring the Golden Company. From what Rhaegar has heard the Golden Company was one of the best sellsword companies in all of Essos, they had over ten thousand soldiers. Which alone would be more than the rest he had hired combined. 

 

He hired many groups such as the Second Son’s which are led by Ben Plumm an aged man that was smart and a veteran of a hundred battles. They brought 500 swords to Rhaegar’s growing army.

 

Another group is the Company of the Cat. Rhaegar didn’t trust these men but he needed the three thousand men. One problem that came up is when Rhaegar hired the Windblown. They were a company with two thousand horse and foot, but they and the Company of the Cat had bad blood between them. They fought on opposite sides of a war a few years ago and still resented each other. Rhaegar was able to make a deal with Bloodbeard, the leader of the Company of the Cat and The Tattered Prince, leader and founder of the Windblown, but he’d need to make sure never to send them into the same battle, for they were as likely to fight each other as their enemy. 

 

Rhaegar tried to hire a group known as the Stormcrows but their leaders Sallor the Bald and Prendahl na Ghezn refused him. But a week later a man named Daario Naharis came to Rhaegar telling him that the two captains had died, and that he was the new leader of the Stormcrows and he will fight for him and that so will his 500 men. Rhaegar did not trust this man. He had a feeling he was the one that killed Sallor and Prendahl.

 

Rhaegar knew six thousand could not conquer Westeros so he knew he needed the Golden Company.

 

He was walking pondering how he was going to convince the company to join him when he heard two men talking. He recognized the first man as Illyrio, but the second voice was not one of Illyrio’s servants or friends, but it sounded familiar.

 

Rhaegar didn’t know why but he stopped to listen to the two men.

 

“You have ignored us for years Illyrio, You can’t keep putting this off.”

 

“My good ser. I have not ignored you, I have just been preoccupied with other matters.”

 

“Like helping Viserys and Daenerys gain an army of Dothraki to retake Westeros. When it is not even theirs to take.”

 

Rhaegar’s ears pricked up when he heard this. _Did this man know about me. How could have found out._

 

“Aegon is more than ready to take his grandfather’s throne. He is Rhaegar’s only son, he is the rightful heir,” the man said to Illyrio.

 

Rhaegar’s jaw dropped at this, he was shocked it did not take long for his shock to turn into anger. _How dare this man claim to be fighting for my dead son, and how dare Illyrio for not telling me about this._

_  
_ Rhaegar eyes peaked around the corner to see who this man was that Illyrio was talking to and what he saw mad him stop dead. He was looking at Jon Connington. He had heard Jon died after getting caught stealing from the Golden Company. Jon appearance had changed, he no longer had his fiery red hair. It was now died blue, the same color as Daario Naharis’. Aerys had exiled him after he lost a battle to Robert Baratheon and no one heard about him until his supposed death.

 

“The world knows about Viserys and Daenerys, it doesn’t know about Aegon.”

 

“Illyrio, I need your help. I can’t convince the other leaders of the Golden Company on my own.”

 

“Patience, Griff. It is not time yet, my plans are not done yet.”

 

“Fuck your plans.”

 

“You really think Aegon could beat all of the Seven Kingdoms with only ten thousand men?”

 

“We can convince some of the Kingdoms to join us. Maybe Aegon could marry Margery Tyrell or Arianne Martell.”

 

“Must I remind you Arianne is betrothed to Viserys.”

 

“You mean was betrothed to Viserys,” Illyrio looked shocked that Jon knew about Viserys’ death. “You and your spider friend aren’t the only ones with eyes and ears.”

 

Rhaegar had heard enough. He needed to know the truth, if this boy was his son or some impostor. Rhaegar walked out of the shadow grabbed Jon and Illyrio and shoved them against a wall.

 

“What the fuck is going on here?”

 

“Illyrio who is this?”

 

“This is Dercin Sl....” Rhaegar cut him off.

 

“What, don’t remember me old friend. I’m hurt Jon.”

 

Jon’s eyes widened when he recognized his old friend. “Rhaegar?”

 

“Yes now tell me who the fuck is this boy claiming to be my son?”

 

“He is your son,” Jon said immediately. “How, how are you alive?”  


“Turns out Robert isn’t as good at killing as we thought.” Rhaegar japed coldly. Before turning to Illyrio. “Now you tell me what the hell is going on.”

 

Illyrio had a look of absolute fear in his eyes. Rhaegar almost never unleashed his dragon temper on anyone other than Viserys, and it terrified Illyrio.

 

“He’s, he’s our back up plan.”

 

“Back up plan!” Rhaegar and Jon said in unison.

 

“Yes,” Illyrio said the calmness returned to his voice. “The spider and I thought you were dead. We started plans to put your brother on the throne the moment Kings Landing fell. We helped you save your sister and brother, but when Viserys stared to show signs of his father’s madness, we had to put all of our faith in Daenerys, for we still had no idea you lived, you did a good job of keeping it a secret. We believed Daenerys could be a good queen, but we couldn’t put all of our faith in her. So we found the boy. Aegon looked exactly like you and we knew that we could pass him off as your son.”

 

“If he’s not my son, who the hell is he?” Rhaegar demanded.

 

“His name is Aegon Blackfyre, of House Blackfyre.” Illyrio replied.

 

“What!” Rhaegar was furious at this. “You planned to put one of my families greatest enemies on my families throne.”

 

“Better him than Robert Baratheon,” was Illyrio’s only reply.

 

Rhaegar was not the only one that was furious. Jon Connington looked like he wanted to tear out Illyrio’s throat. “You lied to us. You led him to believe he could become a king, and now you are just going to take that away from him?”

 

“Yes. Once we learned Rhaegar was alive, our plan was to put him back on the throne.”

 

“You son of a bitch!” Jon yelled at Illyrio. He moved towards Illyrio in an attempt to strike him, but Rhaegar held him back. “You found him and just casted Aegon aside.”

 

 “Connington, bring the boy to me,” Rhaegar looked into his former friends eyes. “I swear I will not harm him.”

 

“Why should I?”

 

“I will just say it would be in your best interest as well as the boy’s if you do.” The cold determination on Rhaegar’s face was enough to break make Jon Connington break the gaze.

 

“Alright, I will bring him to you.” 

 

Jon Connington turned to go. “Wait,” Rhaegar called to a few sellswords that were their with Daario Naharis. “You and you accompany him.”

 

“Your grace,” Illyrio whispered. “Are you sure you should trust sellswords with this?”

 

“I’m the one with the money Illyrio.” Was all Rhaegar said as the two sellswords left with Jon Connington.

 

 

A few hours later, a boy of about 16 years, stood in front of Rhaegar. The boy was tall, not as tall as Rhaegar, but around his son Jon’s height. Aegon had violet eyes and blue hair, like Jon Connington’s hair. He looked much like Rhaegar did when he was that age. Rhaegar could easily see why people could try to pass this boy off as his son, but Rhaegar could tell just by looking at him that he was not his son, just like he could tell Jon was his son when they were reunited. 

 

“Do you know who I am?” Rhaegar asked.

 

Aegon shook his head. “I’m afraid not my lord.” Rhaegar can notice the arrogance in the boy’s voice, he was obviously proud of believing that he’s the rightful king. 

 

They were alone, the only other one’s in the room were Jon Connington Illyrio, and a septa that Jon insisted be their. Rhaegar was in his normal tunic that he always wore, with only Blackfyre at his side. He did not like the fact that Jon Connington was in full armor.

 

“My name is Rhaegar Targaryen. Son of Aerys Targaryen and the rightful King of Westeros.”

 

Aegon’s eyes widened. He looked at Jon Connington. “Is it true?”

 

Jon nodded. “Yes it is.”

 

“Father?” Aegon sounded hopeful. So hopeful that Rhaegar almost didn’t want to crush his hopes and dreams.

 

“No,” Rhaegar said bluntly. 

 

“What do you mean no?” Aegon sounded annoyed.

 

“I mean you are not my son.”

 

“What! I am Aegon Targaryen, your rightful son and heir. Lord Connington tell him.”

 

“I’m sorry Aegon but, he is right you are not his son.”

 

“Than who the hell am I.”

 

“Your name is Aegon Blackfyre, of the House Blackfyre. A descendent of Daemon Blackfyre. A baseborn man that rebelled against his half brother, King Dearon II.”

 

“No, I am a Targaryen,” Aegon protested. “I am a dragon. I don’t even burn well.”

 

“You are a dragon, But you are a black dragon, not a red one.” Illyrio told Aegon.

 

“Jon! You lied to me. You told me I could become king you said...” Rhaegar him cut off.

 

“Jon did not lie, well he thought he was telling the truth. He knew nothing of your true origins.”

 

“Then what exactly are my true origins. I thought all of the Blackfyres died when Ser Barristan Selmy, killed Maelys Blackfyre.”

 

Everyone one looked at Illyrio. “Yes, all of the male Blackfyres died that day. But Maelys had a daughter, who in turn got married and her husband secretly took her name, and their son had a child, before he and his wife were killed in a Dothraki raid around the same time as the Sack of Kings Landing. Luckily one of the spiders little birds got the child out. So the spider gave it to Septa Lemore and Jon Connington to take care of.” 

 

“No!” Jon Connington yelled. “I have raised this man sense he was a baby. I have raised him to be a king, I know he would be a good king and I won’t let you take that from him.”

 

“What are you doing Connington.” Rhaegar looked at him like he was crazy. 

 

“I Jon of the House Connington Lord of Griffins Roost, challenge you Prince Rhaegar of House Targaryen to a trial by combat.“ Jon Connington drew his sword. “I suggest you find your armor old friend.”

 

“I never put you on trial,” Rhaegar commented. “I had hopped you would join me. I would give you back your home at Griffins Roost, and maybe even Storms End.”

 

“I may have loved you when we lived in Westeros, but I realized my love of the man I raised like a son for the past 16 years outweighs even you Rhaegar.”

 

“Why are you doing this Connington?”

 

“Because, once your gone there will be no Targaryens left to challenge Aegon.”

 

“You forget my sister and her Dothraki husband.” Rhaegar wanted to say _and my real son._ But he stopped himself.

 

“She is stuck, Khal Drogo is dead, she is trapped in the Red Waste with no way out. She has only a handful of followers. She will not last long.” The look of surprise and terror on Rhaegar’s face was obvious to everyone present. “Oh you haven’t heard. I guess word reached Volantis first.”

 

Rhaegar’s shock turned to anger. He stood up and drew Blackfyre. Jon was surprised to see the famous Valyrian steel sword but he did not waver. “I King Rhaegar Targaryen accept you challenge.”

 

Rhaegar didn’t even bother to go and find his armor. He knew he would beat Jon Connington. He always had. Rhaegar hadn’t lost any of his skill with a blade, in fact he was probably better now than he was during the rebellion.

 

It was Jon Connington that attacked first. He wielded a single handed sword and a dagger. He swung with his sword first as a distraction and tried to stab Rhaegar with his dagger. Rhaegar blocked both and sent the dagger across the room to land at Illyrio’s feet. The two men were circled each other. Rhaegar was considerably taller that Jon was. He used his height to his advantage he swung his sword in strikes that Jon would have to block from above which left his legs and stomach open.

 

 After one swing, Rhaegar shoulder charged Jon in the chest and knocked him off balance. He managed to stay on his feet and was able to not fall for the same trick again. Jon Connington turn his body sideways, to give Rhaegar less of a target. Rhaegar attacked and was able to land a blow on Jon’s right thigh. The Valyrian steel cut right through the iron and gave Jon a nasty gash on the leg.

 

 Jon may have had a limp now but he still fought viciously. He attacked at every open spot he saw, but Rhaegar was fast. He pared all of Jon’s attacks and even got in a few counters. Rhaegar was slowly beating away at Jon Connington. His armor was now more of a hindrance then protection. The cuts in the iron were cutting into Jon’s skin making it harder for Jon to move around, while Rhaegar had full range of motion. 

 

Rhaegar knew one more mistake on Jon Connington’s part would mean the end and he was mentally preparing himself to strike down one of the men he considered to be one of his closest and most trusted friends. 

 

Jon made his move. It was a strong fast blow directed at Rhaegar’s neck. Rhaegar pared the attack sidestepped and ran his sword through his former friends chest. In that instant, Rhaegar didn’t care that Jon Connington was just trying to kill he followed Jon to the ground. Rhaegar laid Jon on his back while he knelt beside him.

 

“I’m sorry old friend,” Rhaegar said to Jon.

 

“So am I,” the dying man replied.

 

The two men looked at each other before Aegon ran to his adopted fathers side. 

 

Rhaegar stood back and let the two men as close as father and son say their goodbyes. When Jon died, Aegon started to weep. Rhaegar went up to the man, who looked much younger at the moment, and put a hand on his shoulder. 

 

“I’m sorry, he was a good man.”

 

Rhaegar could see no anger left in Aegon’s eyes only sadness. Septa Lemore knelt by Aegon’s side and started to comfort him. Rhaegar found himself staring at her. She looked very familiar. He was certain he had seen her before. Lemore was beautiful. She was one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. In Rhaegar’s eyes no one could ever beat Lyanna Stark, but this woman was even more beautiful than Cersei Lannister.

 

Rhaegar left the two grievers and headed for his solar. He told Illyrio to make sure they do not leave his home. They knew who Rhaegar was now and he couldn’t risk them exposing him before he was ready. 

 

His mind then went to his sister and his son. Drogo was dead. Where? For how long? Was Jon still alive? What’s going on with them?

 

“Your Grace.”

 

Rhaegar turned to see Septa Lemore looking at him.

 

“What are you going to do with Aegon?”

 

“I will give him choice. I will let him come with me. I will make him a Targaryen, and give him Griffins Roost. Or he can stay here with Illyrio.”

 

“Even though he is a Blackfyre?”

 

“I, unlike Robert Baratheon, will not kill an innocent boy for the crimes of his ancestors.”

 

“Then you truly haven’t changed Rhaegar.”

 

Rhaegar looked into her eyes and saw they were violet, different than the Targaryen color, but they were purple. She reached up and unwrapped the cloth from around her head. He saw her black hair fall to her shoulders. He knew exactly who she was.

 

“It’s good to see you again Rhaegar Targaryen.”

 

“You too Ashara Dayne.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Jon Connington and Aegon fans.


	6. Sellswords and Warlocks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back here is a long chapter for your patience.

**Jon:**

 

 

“How much farther to we have to go?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Do you at least know where we are going?”

 

“Southeast.”

 

“Big help.”

 

Jon and Jorah were leading the group of the Dothraki that remained with Daenerys. But right now they were tapped in the red waste.

 

“I know if we an keep going southeast we will arrive at the city of Qarth.” Jorah pointed in the direction that they were heading. “We will be able to find food and shelter their.”

 

“I hope you right.” Jon was not feeling so positive. They had been stuck for days and it didn’t look like they were going to get out of this dessert any time soon. It was incredibly hot, being raised in Winterfell, Jon was not used to this heat, he had always liked the cool air of Winterfell. The cold never bothered him that much, he was kind of the opposite of Dany in that regard, maybe it was because his mother. Dany was the only reason Jon was still moving. He cared for her more than he has cared for anyone else in his life, the only other person that came close to what he felt for his aunt was Arya. The thought of his little cousin made him sad, it reminded him of simpler times.

 

Jon looked around to see Dany and Doreah talking with Dany’s dragons. When ever Jon saw them he thought he was see a mirage, _we are in a dessert after all_. But he knew those dragons were real. Dany had named them Viserion, after her brother, Rhaegal after her other brother and mother and Drogon after her late husband.

 

Jon was sad that Drogo had died. Jon actually liked the man once he got to know him. When Jon started to get good at speaking Dothraki, Drogo kind of took him under his wing and tried to teach him the Dothraki ways. Drogo invited him to drink with him and his bloodriders quite often. It helped that Dany fell in love with him. Jon had been happy for her. She deserved to have some one love her like that. When Drogo poured the gold on Viserys’ head Jon felt nothing for his uncle. He was glad Drogo got rid of the bastard once and for all.

 

Jon fell back next to Dany.

 

“Hello,” Jon said to Rhaegal, who jumped onto Jon’s shoulder as soon as Jon walked up.

 

The three dragons had taken to Jon almost as much they had with Dany especially Rhaegal. All of the Dothraki found that strange seeing how, only Jon and Dany knew about him being a Targaryen, and they agreed they would not reveal that until they agreed the time was right.

 

Dany smiled at him, and he smiled back. She had seemed much happier sense the dragons had been born. Which was good. The death of her husband and son must have been hard for her. Jon could only imagine what that was like. Jon never planned to marry or have kids, he was a bastard in Winterfell and the children of a bastard were considered lower than low. He knew now that seeing how he was a prince, and the heir to a dynasty, he would have to marry and have kids to further his family. _If I don’t die in this dessert first._ He thought coldly.

 

“Jon are you alright?” Dany’s voice brought him back to reality. She looked at him with concern on her face. “You were scowling.”

 

“I’m fine, just thinking.” 

  
“Well in any case you should pay attention, Rhaegal is trying to eat your sword.”

 

Jon looked down to see she was right, Rhaegal was gnawing at the handle of his Valyrian steel sword.

 

“Hey, don’t eat that. I need that.” He pulled the green dragon away from the sword hilt. Jon put the dragon back on his shoulder. Dany an Doreah were laughing at him. He scowled at them in a joking way.

 

“Do you know where we are?” Dany asked him suddenly.

 

Jon shook his head. “Jorah thinks if we keep heading southeast in a few days we will reach the city of Qarth. But honestly I have no fucking idea were the hell we are going.”

 

They walked in silence for a few minuted while watching Drogo and Viserion case each other around on the ground. Rhaegal stayed on Jon’s shoulder while Ghost walked at Jon’s side. Jon knew the direwolf was tired and hot. Ghost usually never made a sound but for days his panting from the heat was one of the loudest thing they could hear. Surprising Ghost got alone great with the dragons. They treated him like one of their own.That was probably because they could sense his bond with Jon.

 

Jon remembered the dragon’s hatching. 

 

When Dany walked on to that pyre Jon was terrified for her. She had shown him that fire does not hurt her, when she placed Rhaegal’s egg in a fire and reached in a grabbed it. She said that they were dragon’s and fire does not hurt dragons. Jon was ashamed to admit he never tried it on his own. 

 

Dany’s abilities did not help Jon though, he was terrified that she would die, he was scared that something would happen to her. He stood there all night watching the fire, even when everyone else went to sleep, even Jorah fell asleep. But Jon kept watching the fire. When Mirri Maz Duur died, Jon didn’t feel bad for her. He felt she deserved her fate. She had tricked Dany into “saving” Drogo but in reality it killed her son and turned Drogo into an empty husk of a man.

 

Jon listened all night for Dany’s screams to start, but he was relived when he never heard anything.

 

When the fire died and the smoke began to clear, Jon woke Jorah and ran into the ashes of the fire to find Dany. He had never expected to she her sitting crossed legged on the ground with three dragons. 

 

“Blood of my blood,” Jorah exclaimed.

  
Jon was equally surprised if not more so. They were the exact same dragons he dreamt of. True they were smaller, mere hatchlings but he knew they would grow up to be massive, and that Rhaegar, Dany and him would one day ride them.

 

When Dany rose everyone there started to bow. When Jon was about to sink to one knee, Dany grabbed his shirt and pulled him back to his feet.

 

“Not you Jon,” she said.

 

Jon only could nod. He was still stunned into silence at seeing the dragons. Jon carried her back to her tent and laid her on the bed, the three dragons sleeping alone side their mother. 

 

Instead of returning to his own tent Jon leaned up against the wall of the tent and fell asleep there. He promised her he would never leave her and he would never break that promise. It had been that way ever sense. 

 

 

Hours past it was getting late and Jon knew that they would pass out from exhaustion if they kept trying to push on that day.

 

“Jorah,” Jon called. He ran up to the knight.

 

“Yes.”

 

“I think we should stop here for the night.”

 

“This isn’t the best place to sleep Jon.”

 

“Look around you, do you see anywhere better.”

 

Jorah shrugged “I guess not.”

 

They found a good place to rest and set up camp. Jon slept next to Dany. He leaned up against a rock and stared at the sky. He looked at the stars until he fell asleep.

 

Jon’s dream was the worse one he ever had.

 

He was in a bed chamber in a city that was being sacked. Jon could hear the screams coming from the city. He was not alone in the room there were three other people. A pretty woman with dark brown hair and dark skin, she clutched a baby to her chest. The baby didn’t even look a year old. There was also a little girl in the room, she was the splitting image of her mother, with the dark hair and brown eyes. Her skin was a lighter color then her mothers but that was the only big difference. She looked no more than three.

 

Jon could hear yelling and the sounds of fighting outside the door.

 

“Rhaenys,” The woman said to her daughter. “Hide!” 

 

Rhaenys ducked under the bed and hide, holding a black cat close to her. The door was smashed open and two men walked in. 

 

The first man was a giant. Jon recognized him from when he went to the tourney in Riverrun. Ser Gregor Clegane, The Mountain. The next man was much shorter, he looked like a pig, with a pale face and beady little eyes. Ser Amory Lorch. Both men eyed the woman with lust.

 

“Princess Elia Martell,” Lorch said mockingly.

 

“Please, do what ever you want to me just don’t hurt my children.” Elia had tears in her eyes.

 

Gregor Clegane just walked over and pulled Elia’s son out of her arms. The baby started to cry. 

 

“What’s his name?” The Mountain asked.

 

“Aegon.” Elia looked afraid.

 

“Named him after his fathers ancestor, fitting. He’s a nice boy.” Ser Gregor smiled at the boy before taking him and smashing his head into the side of the wall, killing him instantly. “Was a nice boy.”

 

Elia and Rhaenys screamed. Rhaenys’ black cat ran out and tried to scratch the Mountain. He just laughed before stepping on it crushing it into nothing more than a pile of blood and fur. 

 

“What do we have here?” Amory Lorch pulled Rhaenys out from underneath the bed. “This must be your daughter.”

 

Eli nodded to scared even to speak.

 

“She looks just like you,” Amory was smiling cruelly. “Go on, reassure you daughter princess.”

 

Elia only could look at Rhaenys both were crying in fear and sadness. Eli is losing everything. Her husband who she loved, but who didn’t love her, was dead. She just watched as her sons head was smashed into a wall, and now her first child, her beautiful daughter was about to be killed in front of her.

 

“Rhaenys, I love you.”

 

“Mother I’m scared.”

  
“I know,”

 

“I want father, he will come for us.”

 

Jon could see Elia’s heart break. She thought Rhaegar was dead. But she had to be strong for he daughters sake.

 

“We will see him soon.”

 

“And Aegon?”

 

“Him too.”

 

Elia didn’t even notice Ser Gregor walking behind her and tear off her dress. She could only see her daughter.   
  
Amory Lorch threw Rhaenys to the ground and pulled out a knife.  
  
“No please,” Elia begged him.

 

Lorch smiled and plunged the knife into Rhaenys’ stomach.   
  
Elia screamed again. She tried to look away, but the Mountain grabbed her chin and made her watch. Aegon’s blood was still on the Mountains hands.

 

“Not so fast bitch. I want you to watch this while I fuck you.”

 

When Gregor entered Elia, Elia made no noise. She felt nothing, she only stared at her daughter in horror, as Amory Lorch plunged the knife in and out of her daughters. He stabbed her about half a hundred times. Elia watched she felt nothing now. She had just watched both her children get murdered in front of her. 

 

When Gregor was done he laughed. “I’ve had better,” He raised Elia’s head and smashed on the ground three times.

 

“What the hell Clegane? I wanted her too.” Amory complained.

 

“Go find somewhere else to stick you prick.” The Mountain shouted back. “Lord Tywin will want to see that the Dragonspawn is dead. He will present them to our new king.”

 

Ser Gregor picked up the dead bodies of the two children and carried them out of the room. The two men walked to the throne room, where the body of a white haired man lay face first on the ground. Jon knew it was King Aerys. He heard how Jamie Lannister stabbed him in the back. 

 

In the room was a man tall, broad-shouldered and slender man. He had golden hair that was going grey and falling out. He had emerald green eyes, and wore crimson armor that was lined with gold.

 

“Is it done?” He asked the two men when they came up to him.

 

“Yes Lord Tywin,” Amory stated proudly.

 

“Proud Ser Amory, you butchered a girl and an infant.”

 

“Yes Lord Tywin.” 

 

“Bring them to me.”

 

Ser Gregor walked forward with the two corpses in his hands.

 

“When I ordered you to kill them, I didn’t mean for it to be this brutal. How many stabs does it take to kill a three year old girl Ser Amory?”

 

“She was kicking me and wouldn't stop screaming.”

 

Tywin scowled at the idiotic knight. “Go bring me to Lannister cloaks for the bodies.”

 

Amory left and returned with two cloaks. Gregor carelessly dropped the bodies of the children on to the cloaks. Before turning to leave.

 

“What the hell is this?” The throne room doors opened revealing a tall brown haired man riding on a brown horse. He was flanked by a large group of northern soldiers. It was Jon’s uncle Lord Eddard Stark.

 

Lord Stark rode straight up to Tywin Lannister and got off his horse. “What the hell, they were mere children they were innocent.”

 

“They are causalities of war Lord Stark.” 

 

“These are not causalities this is murder. Princess Elia and her children were innocent of any crime that Rhaegar of Aerys committed. Robert would never condone this.”

 

“Oh he will if he wants his throne,” Tywin stated staring into Lord Starks eyes. “If they lived the boy would be the true heir to the throne, and Robert wouldn’t be able to claim it.” Tywin was wearing an emotionless mask, while Ned was furious.

 

“We will see about that.” Ned marched away from the Lord of Casterly Rock towards the Iron Throne where he saw Jamie Lannister sitting on it.

 

Jon awoke with a start he pulled his sword out and looked around the area, there was nothing there, he was leaning against the rock. He was alone except for Dany a few feet away from him still fast asleep with her dragons curled around her. The rest of the Khalasar was spread out. Preferring to be by them selves where it was a little cooler without the heat of anyone else's body.

 

Jon calmed down and looked at the sword his father gave him. Winterfyre he named it. He named it after the sword of Aegon the Conqueror, the one his father uses, and the winter part after the north, showing that he was a still a Stark as well as a Targaryen. 

 

 

 

**Rhaegar:**

 

Rhaegar was still in shock over what just happened, and now he finds out that his wife’s closest friend is alive when everyone thought she was dead, much like Rhaegar in that way.

 

“How are you alive?” Ashara asked 

 

“I could ask the same of you.”

 

“I asked first.”

 

Rhaegar told her the story that Jon told him and the parts that he knew for himself. He noticed her tear up when he mentioned that Ned Stark was the one who saved him. He knew she loved Ned, ever sense Harrenhal. He also knew that Ned loved her and was going to marry her. It was another thing Rheagar screwed up when he and Lyanna ran away together. Elia said it broke her heart when Ned married Catelyn Tully. Rhaegar had a feeling it broke Ned Stark’s heart too.

 

“And now you. How did you convince the world you killed yourself?”

 

Ashara took a breath and Began.

 

“When I heard about Kings Landing, I cried for days. Elia was my closest friend and I loved Aegon and Rhaenys like they were my own kids. I didn’t miss your father but I had liked most of the people that were at court. Then a few months later Ned Stark came to Starfall with Dawn, my brothers sword. I cried again. Ned tried to comfort me but he couldn’t. He broke my heart when he married Catelyn. I know he had no choice in that, no one knew of our relationship, other than you and Elia. All I had left was my child. Ned stayed with me until I gave birth. When I said my heart was broken when Ned married another woman, I lied because if it didn’t break then It was torn out of my chest. My baby girl was stillborn. I didn’t care about who her father was. I was going to raise her with all of my heart. I promised Ned I would raise your son too.”

 

Rhaegar looked shocked.

 

“Yes I know about Jon, I visited Lyanna many times after you left her to go to war. I grew fond of her little boy. But when my daughter died, I didn’t trust myself to raise him. I cared for the boy, but my grief was too much. Ned understood, he took the boy to raise in Winterfell, and I tried to kill myself, but I couldn't do it. A few days later my grief started to leave. I started to feel normal again. I was going to ride after Ned and offer to raise Jon and tell him how I felt, but the spider came to me with a child that he claimed was Elia’s. I didn’t know if it was true or not but I saw it as a way to repay Elia and you. So I took him in and became Septa Lemore. I left Starfall and everyone thought I was dead.”

 

The two looked at each other, they then heard laughing.

 

“This is rich, two dead people in a room together reminiscing about old times.”

 

Ashara and Rhaegar turned to see Daario Naharis leaning against a wall.

 

“How much did you hear?” Rhaegar asked, his trust for the sellsword decreasing even further.

 

“Why all of it, Your Grace,” he said mockingly.“That was some bloody business out there. Always hard to kill a friend.”

 

“I have no doubt you are speaking from experience.” Rhaegar said looking at the blue haired man with contempt.

 

Daario only smiled. “Man’s got to look out for himself, and if friends get in the way, sucks for them.”

 

Ashara looked at Daario with disgust. Rhaegar knew she valued friendship more than almost anything.

 

“What do you want, Daario?”

 

“Oh, at the moment nothing, just a chat. But now I wonder what you head is worth to Robert Baratheon.”

 

Rhaegar reached for his sword. When Daario saw that he laughed. 

 

“Oh no need to worry Your Grace, after what I saw out there, Lets just say I’m not stupid.”

 

“Then what are you doing?” Ashara asked him.

 

“Like I said looking for a simple conversation. And maybe Harrenhal.”

 

“What?” Rhaegar asked becoming genuinely confused.

 

“I heard it’s a nice large castle in the Riverlands. And if you are Rhaegar Targaryen I would bet you would try to take your home back.”

 

“And in return for your service and silence you want me to give you Harrenhal.”

 

“That pretty much sums it up right there.” Daario said grinning, his gold tooth flickering in the fire light. He turned from Rhaegar and Ashara and left the room.

 

“Ass,” Ashara said as soon as he left.

 

“Harsh words for a septa.”

 

“Ya about that, I was never actually a septa. I just said I was. We spent most of our time in Volantis anyway, so it didn’t really matter. Can you just do me one favor? Please don’t tell the High Septon. The faith already doesn’t like me sense that time when we were kids.”

 

Rhaegar smiled at the memory. When he was a kid Ashara’s brother Arthur, Ashara and him played a prank on the High Septon. The man cursed them with the wraths of all Seven Gods.

 

Rhaegar enjoyed the memory before remembered his sister and son.

 

“I need to help them,” Rhaegar said suddenly.

 

“Who?” Ashara asked.

 

“My sister and son.”

 

“Wait Jon’s not in Winterfell?”

 

Rhaegar shook his head. “He came here when Ned tried to send him to the wall. Ned wanted to protect him, but he told Jon everything he knew about me and Jon came to Pentos to find me.”

 

“Where is he now?”

 

“With Daenerys, and if Jon Connington’s sources were correct, that means they are in the Red Waste.”

 

“Are you going to find them?”

 

“Of course. I will but I need to finish with the Golden Company. I need their army.”

 

“I can help you with that. I know them I could help you convince them to join you.”

 

“Thank you my lady.”

 

“No problem, Your Grace.”

 

 

The Golden Company was stubborn. The talks took hours but eventually Rhaegar, Ashara and Illyrio were able to arrange a deal that both them and the Golden Company agreed with. Rhaegar’s army now numbered 16 thousand. Not enough to take Westeros but enough to convince houses in Westeros he was worth fighting for.

 

Two days after the arrival of Jon, Ashara and Aegon, Rhaegar was reading his armor and prepared to march his army east in search of his sister and his son.

 

“Your Grace, you have visitors, sent from the spider.” Illyrio said.

 

“Who?”

 

“Friends and allies.” That was all Rhaegar could get out of the fat merchant. 

 

Illyrio led Rhaegar down the hall and into his private study. When Rhaegar entered the room he saw something he was not expecting.

 

“Rhaegar Targaryen.” Rhaegar looked at the man that spoke and almost laughed out loud when he saw who it was.

 

Oberyn Martell sat at the table his feet propped up and he was reclining in his chair.

 

“The Red fucking Viper, It has been a long time.” Rhaegar walked over to were Oberyn sat and the clasped wrists.

 

“Longer for me than you. Were you their the first time I came to treat with your family?”

 

“I was.”

 

Oberyn smiled and shook his head. “You were the knight in the black armor weren’t you? The one that stood behind Darry’s chair.”

Rhaegar nodded.

 

“Well Rhaegar let me introduce my friend here. This is Willas of House Tyrell. Eldest son of Mace Tyrell and heir to Highgarden.”

 

“Nice to meet you, King Rhaegar.” They shook before Willas and Rhaegar took their seats.

 

“I bet you can guess why we are here.” Oberyn stated. 

 

“I can figure out a few good reasons why you would be here. I just hope it’s not to kill me.” 

 

Oberyn and Rhaegar both laughed. “The spider told me Viserys is dead. That would mean we would have to renegotiate our deal.”

 

“Arianne should be happy. She would have hated being married to my brother.”

 

“Was he that bad?” Willas asked.

 

“Let’s just say he was his fathers son and leave it at that.”

 

“No matter, he’s dead and now we need to find a new way to appease us both.”

 

“What is it that you and your brother want Oberyn?”

 

“We want The Mountain. Alive if possible. I want to be the one that kills him for what he did to my sister and her and your children.”

 

“Agreed but that’s not all.”

 

“No, we want the Stormlands. Prince Doran wants to make his son Trystane to be made Prince of Storms End and Warden of the Stormlands.”

 

“I agree with that, The Baratheons will not bend the knee, and if they do I will strip Robert and Stannis of their wealth and titles.”

 

“Not Renly?” Willas asked.

 

“No, he was a boy during the rebellion. He had nothing to do with it. But I will give your nephew The Stormlands.”

 

“My brother also requests that he be named Hand of the King. He knows you will need one and he knows the game quite well.”

 

“That is agreeable.”

 

“And Prince Doran wants his son Quentyn to marry your sister.”

 

“NO!” Rhaegar almost yelled. “Daenerys was already forced into marriage alliance for Viserys’ political gain. I won’t force her into another. I will do all the other things you ask Prince Oberyn but not that.”

 

Oberyn looked annoyed at that. But the annoyance was gone a moment later replaced with his charming smile.

 

“Well we can find some other alternatives to that.” 

 

“Good,” Rhaegar said. “I don’t want to force anything on my sister.” Rhaegar turned to Willas. “And what is it your father wishes, or should I say your grandmother.” Everyone knows that Lady Olenna Redwyne was the real head of House Tyrell.

 

Willas smiles. “Our demands are not as vast large as Dorne’s. We want some of the Westerlands. Not all of it, we know that you wouldn’t want to make us too powerful but some of them. My brother Loras is to made a member of your kingsguard and he, my brother Garlan and Randyll Tarly we lead our armies with you, and I am to have a place on the small council as Master of Laws.” 

 

“That is agreeable, but why do you not ask for more, your grandmother is much more ambitious than that.”

 

“This isn’t about increasing my families stature. It is about honor.”

 

“Honor?”

 

“Yes, we fought for your family during the rebellion and when we lost we lost much to Robert Baratheon. He even refused the hand of my sister Margery Tyrell to his son Joffrey. Robert does not trust us. We are forced to supply his armies and supply him with food. He demands to much from us and we want to take back what is ours. This us our chance to regain our honor and no longer be the laughing stoke of Westeros.”

 

“I understand your problem, so I swear to you that I will give Tyrell all of what it has lost and more.”

 

“Then we have an alliance.” Rhaegar smiled as he and Willas shook hands. He then shook with Oberyn making their agreement official. He had Illyrio draw up a written agreement that Rhaegar, Oberyn and Willas signed. They had Illyrio sign as a witness.

 

“Congrats Your Grace.” Oberyn said. “You just gained around 60 thousand swords in Westeros. Now when do you plan to sail?”

 

“Soon. My sister is in the Red Waste alone. I plan to find her before I return to Westeros.”

 

“Just your sister or your son as well?” Oberyn smiled at the surprise on Rhaegar’s face. “Prince Doran isn’t blind we have known about Jon. Doran planned to try and name him King if Viserys failed or proved to be a poor choice. But then he disappeared. And I can put two and two together.”

 

Rhaegar made a note never to underestimate the Red Viper’s mind as well.

 

“Oberyn,” Rhaegar said remembering something suddenly. “There is someone here you would probably want to see.” 

 

Rhaegar led Oberyn to the guest chamber that Ashara Dayne was using. He knocked on the door. 

 

“Come in.”

 

Oberyn looked like he was thinking. “I recognize that voice.”

 

Rhaegar smiled and opened the door. Inside Ashara Dayne was sitting on a stool looking out towards the sea. She looked over at Rhaegar and smiled brightly when she saw who was with him.”

 

“Oberyn!” She ran over and engulfed him in a hug.  
  
“Ashara!?”

 

“Surprised I’m not dead?”

  
“Well yes. Very surprised, and very pleased that you aren’t. I guess it must be Oberyn meets the dead day.”

 

“I will leave you two alone. I’m sure you have much catching up to do.” Rhaegar turned and left them alone.

 

In a split second decision he entered the room next to Ashara’s. Aegon was sitting on his bed staring out the window.

 

“Aegon?”

 

“What?”

 

“I’ve come to see how you are.”

 

“Oh I’m just fine,” Rhaegar could hear the pain and anger in the boy’s voice. “I watched the man that raised me like a son die in front of me. I learned my entire life was a lie, and that the woman who raised me was lying about who she really was. So yes I’m just fine.”

 

Rhaegar sat down next to Aegon. 

 

“I know what your going through.”

 

“No you don’t, how could you?”

 

“Almost my entire family was killed. The woman I loved died of a fever and two of my kids were brutally murdered.”

 

Aegon looked at him. “I’m sorry I forgot.”

 

“No need. I’m sorry to. About Jon. He was a close friend and I loved him like a brother.”

 

“It wasn’t your fault. He challenged you, because of me. It’s my fault.” Aegon buried his head in his hands and stated to cry.

 

Rhaegar put his arm around him. “It’s not your fault Aegon. Jon made his own choices.”

 

“What are you going to do with me now? Kill me? Imprison me?”

 

“Neither of those things. I’m not my father or Robert Baratheon. I will give you a choice. You can stay here and live with Illyrio, in a life of luxury and peace. Or you can sail with me to Westeros. I will legitimize you. You will become Aegon Targaryen, Lord of Griffins Roast and Summerhall.”

 

Aegon looked up at Rhaegar hope in his eyes. “I accept. I will go with you.”

 

“Good.”

 

“Rhaegar,” Rhaegar was glad Aegon called him that and not Your Grace. “You said two of your children died. Did you have more?”

 

“Yes, I had a second son, Jon is his name. I named him after Jon Connington and his mother named him after Jon Arryn.”

 

“Who was his mother?”

 

“Lyanna Stark.” Seeing the puzzled look on Aegon’s face Rhaegar explianed. “I never kidnapped her. We ran away together. We were young and in love. We got married and had him, before... before she died.”

 

“Oh,” It was obvious to Rhaegar that Aegon had heard the other version of what happened.

 

“I think you would like him. He’s about your age maybe a year younger.”

 

“What does he look like? Does he look like you?”

 

“We have similarities, but he mostly takes after his mother. He had grey eyes and thick curly black hair.” 

 

They sat in silence for a little while. Rhaegar looked at Aegon, noticing the similarities between him and his baby son. He knew it wasn’t his son, his Aegon had a birth mark on his neck. This Aegon did not. It was scary, how much he looked like Elia and his son. Suddenly a plan popped into Rhaegar’s mind. He didn’t know why he didn’t think earlier.

 

“Aegon?”

 

“Ya.”

 

Rhaegar explained his plan to the boy. Aegon smiled before agreeing. Less then an hour later Rhaegar signed two documents, one legitimizing Aegon as a Targaryen, which made him a legal cousin to Rhaegar. The other was an extension of the treaty he signed with Oberyn and Willas. But now it had the new marriage alliance between the Targaryen’s and the Martells. Prince Aegon Targaryen new cousin of the king is now betrothed to Princess Arianne Martell of Dorne.

 

 

**Daenerys:**

 

Qarth’s a nice city. True after the Red Waste everything was an improvement. Then had been living in the city for six days. Xaro Xhoran Daxos offered to shelter them in his mansion. Now she, Jon, Ser Jorah and her Khalasar were treated like royalty. Dany didn’t mind it that much, she knew Jon found it all to be very awkward, after how they have been living for the last 10 months, but he was getting used to it.

Dany was desperately trying to find a way back to Pentos to find her brother. For all she knew he didn’t know about Drogo’s death. She needed to find him.

 

“Dracarys,” The little black dragon stared at her blankly. “Dracarys.” This time Drogon was able to breath a small flame, Dany smiled. 

 

She was in Xaro’s house, in the room she shared with Jon. She didn’t know how or why but she and Jon both silently agreed that they should always share a room, ever sense Drogo’s death. Dany always felt safer when Jon was sleeping a few feet away from her in his own bed. Well she did most of the sleeping. She knew Jon has been having trouble sleeping since the night in the Red Waste. He told Dany about the dream. She was as horrified as he was to hear what happened to his half siblings and his stepmother. He spent most of his nights cleaning his Valyrian Steel sword. 

 

Ghost has gotten back to normal since they arrived in Qarth. He was once again as silent as the grave. Ghost had also become her dragons best friend. Whenever the dragons needed to run around and play, Ghost always joined in. 

 

She smiled at the thought of her new little family, her, Jon, a direwolf and three dragons. Her dragons were also starting to become more independent. They still relied on Dany, but Drogon has even started to feed himself and now he can breath a small flame. Rhaegal and Viserion were smaller and still needed more attention but Rhaegal was as fond of Jon just as much as her, she smiled whenever Rhaegal would go over to Jon while he was sitting their cleaning his sword. She could tell Jon loved the little dragon in the same way he loved Ghost. Viserion was the dragon that loved her the most. He never left her for long. Drogon was the wildest of the three, she knew she was going to have to train him one day, but not now.

 

Jon was sitting at the window staring west. She wondered if he was thinking about Westeros, and Winterfell. She knew he missed it their with his cousins, especially Robb and Arya. Dany found his description of Arya fascinating. She’s a girl that should have been born a boy. 

 

Dany feels that way about herself sometimes. That life would have been easier for her if she was bon male. She wouldn’t have been sold off. But then she wouldn’t have her dragons.

 

The plan for tomorrow was for her, Jon and Xaro were to go around asking the thirteen for support to help them get to back to Pentos and eventually Westeros. But it was getting late and she need to sleep.

 

That night Dany woke to the sound of thrashing. She looked over to see Jon thrashing around in his bed. She got up and ran over to him.

 

“Jon,” She wrapped her arms around him and tried to calm him. 

 

Jon woke up. he was sweating and he had mad glint in his eyes.

 

“I’m going to kill them, I will kill them all.” Dany had never seen him like this. Jon was usually clam and he kept all of his emotions in cheek, but now she could see the fear and anger on his face.

 

“Who?” Jon didn’t answer. “Jon tell me. What did you dream about.” Her voice was soft but also commanding.

 

“I dreamt about them again.” 

 

“Oh,” Jon had told her about his dreams of Elia Martell’s death and the death of her children, Jon’s half siblings. “I will kill the monsters that butchered them, Gregor Clegane, Amory Lorch, Tywin Lannister and Robert Baratheon. I will kill them all.”

 

Daenerys hugged him tighter. She’s had strange dreams, but hers were never like this. He was seeing the past, the painful parts of the past. He saw the supposed death of his father and the deaths of his half siblings. Dany couldn’t imagine what that is like.

 

“It will be alright Jon. We will kill them all.”

 

She held Jon’s head close to her chest for around a half hour. Neither of them spoke, but Dany could feel the rage, the anger and the fear, radiating from Jon’s body. Dany looked over and saw Ghost looking at his master with concerned red eyes. He was so silent that she didn’t hear him approach. Ghost licked Jon’s hand and rested his head on his knee.

 

“Jon it will be fine. You are not alone. You have me, your father, ghost, and the dragons. Rhaegar loves you more than anything else, he would kill and die for you. And you are the brother I wanted but never had.”

 

“You had Rhaegar,” Jon’s voice was weak.

 

“He was more like a father to me, he raised me, he cared for me and loved me and I love him. But he wasn’t a brother. And you know what Viserys was like. You are more than a brother, you are my closest friend.” 

 

Dany continued to hold Jon in her arms. She laid him back on to the bed and she laid down next to him. They held each other. The other finding comfort in the others arms. Dany used Jon’s chest as a pillow and she fell back asleep.

 

Dany awoke when Ghost started to lick her face.

 

“Ghost,” she complained. Dany realized she was still using Jon as a pillow. She got up to notice he was already awake. 

 

“Did you mange to get back to sleep.”

 

Jon shook his head. “I didn’t want to wake you.”  


Dany started to get up. She went over to the dragon cages and began to pet Drogon.

 

“Dany,” Jon said sheepishly. “About what you said last night. Thank you.”

 

She turned around to see his face was red, he was embarrassed about last night how she saw him in a big moment of weakness. She walked over to him and put her hand on his cheek.

 

“I meant every word of it. You are my favorite person in the world. You have been with me since Pentos. You were their with me with the Dothraki and in the Red Waste. You were always there for me when in needed it. It is only right I return that favor.” She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

 

“Khaleesi.” Doreah was standing there looking embarrassed. “Xaro seeks and audience.”

 

“Tell him I will be right there,” Doreah hurried from the room. Dany knew that her hand maiden had feelings for Jon, ever since Jon stood up to Viserys for her. Dany once caught her sneaking out of Jon’s tent in the middle of the night. When she asked Doreah about how her night was, she almost laughed at the shade of red Doreah’s face went. Then Doreah told Dany how Jon refused to bed her.

 

“Don’t take it personally Doreah, Jon was raised in a place where he was taught that honor is the most important thing.” 

 

Xaro Xhoran Daxos was waiting in the main waiting room of his mansion.

 

“Princess Daenerys Targaryen, I would like to show you something.”

 

“Of course Xaro,” She began to follow him Jon right behind her.

 

“Alone if you please.”

 

“Jon doesn’t leave my side,” Daenerys stated stubbornly. “I am new to the city, and I trust it’s people as much as Jon’s wolf can fly.” She spoke in a hard voice that made it clear she wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

 

“As you wish princess.”

 

Xaro led her and Jon to a vault. “In this vault is made of Valyrian Stone. The hardest steel can’t make a mark.”

 

“Even Valyrian Steel?” Jon asked.

 

“Maybe but it is so rare that it wouldn’t matter.”

 

Jon drew his sword half way out of its scabbard and then he flicked the blade.

 

Xaro looked impressed. “Where did you get it?” 

 

“My father gave it to me.”

 

Xaro nodded and turned back to the vault. “I once offered the great locksmith and the greatest thieves, their weight in gold if they could open it. Everyone went home empty handed.”

 

“And your offering it all to me?”

 

“Not all say half, which would be enough to to buy ships armies and be enough to retake Westeros.”

 

“And the price for this.”

 

“Marry me.”

 

Dany almost laughed out load so did Jon. “That was a romantic proposal.”

 

“I once married for love, but the gods took her from me. But marry me and I will give you Westeros.”

 

“You offer me something I can already get without you. Magister Illyrio supports as does Dercin Slate of Lys. Together they have enough money to aid my family.”

 

“True but they have their own ambitions. I have not met Lord Slate, but I heard he secretive and isn’t to be trusted.”

 

Jon stepped towards Xaro like he wanted to punch him.

 

“Careful who you insult.” Jon voice as cold. “Especially when the man’s son is standing in front of you with Valyrian Steel at his side.”

 

Dany wanted to laugh at Xaro’s ignorance. The reason’s he does not trust Lord Slate were the ways he kept his real identity a secret.

 

Xaro looked at Jon and Dany could see fear in the rich man’s eyes. Dany put her hand on Jon’s.

  
“Any other reasons why I should marry you?”

 

“The time to strike Westeros is now. King Robert is a fat fool that drinks and whores more than rule. His hand Jon Arryn did all of the ruling and Jon Arryn is dead.”

 

She and Jon weren’t expecting that. 

 

“King Robert grieves for him, but is also riding North. Rumors are he plans to make Eddard Stark his knew had.”

 

Jon looked surprised to hear the name of the man that raised him. All Dany knew about Ned Stark was what Jon and Rhaegar had told her. When she was young she hated him, Viserys told her he was one of Roberts dogs, one of the people who murdered their family. But a few years later Rhaegar told her truth about Ned Stark, how their father really was insane, and how he murdered Ned’s father and brother before calling for his and his youngest brother’s heads. When Rhaegar spoke of him he always had the highest respect for the man. Jon told her how Ned protected him his whole life and how he saved Rhaegar at the battle of the trident.

 

“Let me think about it.” Dany told Xaro.

 

“Of course but one last gift before you go.”

  
Xaro opened a safe an the wall and pulled out a sheathed sword. He handed it to her. Dany drew the sword and gasped the sword was Valyrian Steel.

 

“This is Dark Sister, the Sword of Visenya Targaryen and many others after her, until it was lost when Lord Bloodraven was sent to the wall. It took me many years to find it. I am still searching for her brother.” _My brother has it._

 

Dany was shocked as Xaro led her and Jon out of the vault and back to the mansion.

 

“Jon.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Now you need to teach me how to sword fight.”

 

Jon smiled. “Of course princess.”

 

 

“How log will he make me wait?”

 

“The spice king is the second wealthiest man in Qarth. He makes everyone one wait But you would not have to wait for him if you married the richest man in Qarth.”   
  
Daenerys, Jon, Ghost and Xaro were in the waiting room of the Spice King’s house. Ser Jorah and Jon convinced her not to marry Xaro, not that she ever wanted to. She sent Jorah to find her and Jon a ship to take them back to Pentos, where rumors said that Lord Dercin Slate was raising an army of sellswords and already had 20,000.

 

Dany was pacing the room. She was dressed in a blue dress, with Dark Sister hanging at her side. It felt right that Dark Sister would be hers. It was forged for a woman, she wanted a way to protect her self on her own.

 

“You are too young to be a widow forever, and far too beautiful.”

 

“You are too smart to think I will succumb to flattery.”

“I have met many women in my time none that are immune to flattery.”

 

“You should meet my cousin.” Jon said smiling at the thought of what Arya would do if Xaro tried to flatter her. Dany wanted to meet her, she sounds like an amazing person, if you stay on her good side, Jon assured.

 

“The Mother of Dragons.” The Spice King was walking down the stairs with a large groups of servants following her.

 

“Finally,” Jon was getting as impatient as Dany was.

  
“Look what a beauty you are now that the Red Waste has been washed off. You have the silver hair of a true Targaryen.” Dany took a glance at Jon he was wearing a blank expression, but Dany knew this man annoyed him. “Xaro she is far too lovely for a glorified dock worker like you.”

 

“Yet they say your grandfather who sold peppers of the back of a cart married a woman far lovelier and higher born than himself.”

 

“Every lady alive was lovelier and higher born than my grand father. Did my servants not offer you food or drink? I will have them flogged in the square.”

 

“Thank you my lord you are a gracious host, but there is no servant alive that can give me what I want.”

 

“A talent for drama this one. So little princess what do you want.”

 

“My family’s birthright the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros.”

 

“Eight if you count the Riverlands,” Jon whispered.

 

“You ask much, and I can’t give you something I don’t posses.”

 

“I am not asking you for the Kingdoms, I only ask for ships to cross the Narrow Sea.” 

 

“I need them as well, to deliver spices from one port to another.”

 

“What ever you give me you will be repaid three times over. When my family retakes the Iron Throne.”

 

“Retake, did you once sit on the Iron Throne?”

 

“My father did, and generations of my family before him.”

 

“If you didn’t sit on it yourself wouldn’t be proper to say take the Iron Throne.”

 

“We did not come here to argue grammar.” Jon stepped forward.

 

“No you came for my ships, boy.”

 

“I’d watch who you call boy.” Jon said as Ghost walked up beside him.

 

“Who let that beast in her? Get it out now!” 

 

“Ghost down,” Jon said. The Spice King relaxed a lit. 

 

“Now let me explain my position, I don’t have famous ancestors I made my living by trade and I judge every trade on it’s merits. You ask for my ships you say I will be repaid triple. I don’t doubt your honesty, but before you can repay your debts you must seize the Iron Throne. Do you have an army?”

 

“Not yet,” Dany didn’t want to tell him about Rhaegar’s army, not knowing if they are rumors or not.

 

“You have no army. Do you have powerful allies in Westeros.”

 

“Their are many that will support me.”

 

“When were last there?”

 

“I left when I was a baby.”

 

“So in truth you have no allies.”

 

“The people will rise and fight for their rightful ruler.”

 

“Forgive my little princess, I can’t make a investment on wishes a dreams.”

  
“Enough,” Jon walked to Daenerys’ side. “She may not have powerful allies in Westeros, but I do.”

 

“Who might that be,” The Spice King sounded skeptical.

 

“House Stark The Lords of Winterfell and Wardens of the North.”

 

That surprised the Spice King. 

 

“I was raised in Winterfell along side Robb Stark, the heir to Winterfell.”

 

“And who precisely are you.”

 

“I am Jon Snow, Lord Eddard Stark’s son. Robb Stark is my brother.” Dany was surprised that Jon say that. Ever since he came to Pentos he tried to get as far away from his old name as he could, for he is no bastard he is Prince Jon son of King Rhaegar.

 

“A bastard, sorry boy but I can’t trust that a bastard would be able to convince the honorable Ned Stark to betray his best friend the King. Now if you pardon me.”

 

Jon looked like he wanted to attack the Spice King.

 

“Do you know Illyrio Magister of Pentos.”

 

“Yes, we’ve met. A shroud man.”

 

“For my wedding he gave me three dragon eggs.”

 

“He believed that they were only stone. But then I dreamt if I put them on my husbands Pyre, they would hatch and they did. When I stepped into the fire my own people thought I was mad. But when the fire burnt out. I was unharmed, The Mother of Dragons.” She walked up towards The Spice King. “Do you understand my dreams come true.”

 

“I admire your passion, but in business I trust in logic not passion. I’m sorry little princess.

 

“I am not your little princess. I am Daenerys Stormborn of the blood of Old Valyria and I take what is mine with Fire and Blood I will take it.”

 

“Yes my lady but not with my ships.” The Spice King left.

 

“Want me to go up their and remove his head?” Jon asked.

 

“I’m very tempted, but no,” She looked at Jon. “Why did you do that? You told him you were Lord Stark;s bastard. Why?”

 

“The whole word thinks I am Lord Stark’s bastard. What’s one more man?”

 

“Lets leave. I have had enough of spice.”  


Hours later they had visited all other members of the Thirteen. All of them refused her.

 

“The Spice King refuses me because I’m a bad investment. The Silk King refuses me because of his business with the Lannisters. Why offend his best customer? And the Copper King offers me a ship if I lie with him for a night. They think I will whore myself for a boat.” Dany laughed when Jon broke the Copper King’s jaw.

 

“When I came to this city I had nothing. Truly nothing” Xaro told her. “I slept by the dogs and when I found work I would eat if not I would dream of food. And today I am the riches man i Qarth. Do you think the path from poverty to wealth is always pure and honorable? I have done many things that a honorable man would condemn. Now I am the richest man I Qarth with no regrets.” Xaro opened the gate to his mansion and the sight inside shocked them. Dany’s Dothraki were lying on the ground dead.

 

Jon drew Winterfyre and led the way through the gate Ghost at his side.

 

“Bar the gates. Ring the bells” Xaro yelled as Dany and Jon ran to their room.

 

The came into the room and saw the cages were empty. Irri was lying dead on the floor.

 

“Where are they? Where are my dragons?” Daenerys yelled.

 

“Gather the Thirteen.” Xaro ordered.

 

 

“I did not leave the comfort of my home and come here to be called a thief.” The Spice King stated angrily.

 

“No one called you a thief.” Xaro stated calmly. 

 

“Who is she to accuse us?”

 

“Please they are my children. I am begging you...”

 

“Begging us it wasn’t long ago you were threatening us.”

 

“Without me they will die.”

 

“That is for the best. Your dragons will bring nothing but death and misery. If I knew where they were I would not tell you.”

 

“Watch it,” Jon put his hand on Winterfyre and started to step towards the Spice King.

 

“You are cruel,” The warlock Pyat Pree the warlock said. “The Mother of Dragon’s is in the right. She must be reunited with her babies. I will help you Khaleesi.”

 

“How?”

 

“I will take you to the house of the Undying where I have put them.”

 

“You took my dragons?”

  
“When I heard you were coming her I made an arrangement with the King of Qarth.” The Thirteen laughed. “He procured the for me.”

 

“There is no King of Qarth,” Daenerys exclaimed. 

 

“There is now, that was the other part of the arrangement.” Xaro stood up and walked to the center of the room.

 

Jon and the Dothraki present all drew their weapons.

 

“You would keep Qarth’s gates closed ignoring everything outside these wall.” Pyat Pree got up and moved to stand by Xaro. “Qarth can not remain the greatest city in the world if it refuses to change.”

 

“Your ambition is and inspiration,” The Spice King declared. “But like all upstarts you overreach. Three dragons the size of cats and a charlatan don’t make you a king.”  
  
“An upstart an a charlatan. Empires have been built by less.” 

 

“The mother of dragons will be with her babies,” Pyat Pree stated. “She will give them her love and they with thrive by her side.” Men walked behind all of the Thirteen and drew daggers. “Forever.” The men slit the all of the thirteen’s throats. Dany looked at the faces of the thirteen, they were all Pyat Pree.

 

Jon rushed Dany out of the room his sword drawn. A Pyat Pree lunged at them but Jon swung his sword, reducing it to a pile of clothes. The ran into another one at the entrance. 

 

Jorah appeared behind it and ran his sword threw it’s back.

 

“A mother should be with her children,” it said as Jorah pulled his sword out. Another one appeared. “Where will you run Daenerys Stormborn. The dragons wait for you at the House of the Undying. Come see them.” Jon and Jorah rushed her out of the room and out side.

 

“Where do we go now?” Jorah asked.

 

“Thats Obvious,” Jon said. “The House of The Undying. We need to get Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion back.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used the Qarth story from the show because I like it better, and I wanted to give Dany Dark Sister and this was the only way I could think of other than Rhaegar finding it. 
> 
> And to let you know my story is not following the same time as all the other stories. Robert is just riding for Winterfell now so he and Ned will still be alive when Rhaegar invades Westeros. I am making so that they found the wolves around a year before Robert arrives in Winterfell.


	7. Violet Eyes and the Unsullied.

**Daenerys:**  

 

 

The House of the Undying was a tall tower. It was made of sand colored stone and had no windows or doors.

 

“How are we supposed to get in?” Jon asked. 

 

Dany didn’t know. She was leading the way with Jon at her side, Jorah and her dothraki were following not far behind. Everyone had their swords drawn. Even Dany had Dark Sister clenched in her fist. She didn’t know what she was going to do with it. She was no swordsman. Dany hasn’t even swung Dark Sister yet.

 

“I don’t know.” She answered. They worry in her voice must have been obvious because Jon reached for her hand reassuringly.

 

“It will be alright. We will get them back. And If I can I will personally remove Pratt Pree’s head.” 

 

“No, he’s mine.”

 

“Where are the Guards?” Kovarro, one of Dany’s bloodriders asked in Dothraki.

 

“No guards,” Jorah answered. “Warlocks kill with sorcery, not steel.”

 

“Let them try,” Dany said as she walked to the building.

 

They walked up to the house and started to circle it. Daenerys and Jon led the way.

 

Dany had her Dothraki position themselves around the tower so no one would leave it. Jorah was always five paces behind Jon and Dany. Sword in hand and a suspicious look on his face. Dany could tell Jorah didn’t like this place. Neither did she. She felt like there was something watching her.

 

Jorah had tried to talk her and Jon out of coming here. But neither of them would hear of it.

 

“They’re my children Jorah, I will not abandon them.”

 

“There dragons Khaleesi.”

 

“And they’re still my children Ser Jorah.”

 

Jon silenced Jorah with a look, that made Jorah realize he wasn’t going to win this argument.

 

They circled the tower. Jon ran his sword over the side of the building. Then suddenly, everything went black.

 

_Were here now but where is here?_

 

Dany noticed that Jon wasn’t holding her hand anymore. 

  
“Jon?” She looked over to were he had been standing and he was gone. She was alone in the House of the Undying. 

 

Dany had nothing else to do, so she walked forward. She turned a corner and found a torch hanging on the wall. Dany held it in her left hand while she held Dark Sister in her right.

 

She could hear Jorah yell for her. But it sounded like he was miles away.

 

“Are you trying to frighten me with magic tricks?” Dany yelled. “You want me? Well here I am. Are you afraid of a little girl?”

 

She then heard one of her dragons yell then the others. Dany hurried towards the sound.

 

Dany came to a door. It sounded like the dragons were behind the door. But when she opened it the room was empty.

 

She heard the screams again. This time coming from another room. She entered the next room.

 

Dany was back in a Vaes Dothrak. She was in a feasting hall. She was sitting next to Jon, Jorah, Doreah and Irri. Everyone was laughing and talking and then she heard someone yell her name.

 

“Daenerys. Daenerys. Wheres my sister?” _No, not this again._

 

“Stop him,” She heard herself say.

 

Jorah got up and walked to where a drunk Viserys was.

 

“Where is she? I’m here for the feast. The whores feast.”

 

“Come,” Jorah grabbed Viserys and tried to led him out of the hall.

 

“Get your hands off me. No one touches the dragon.” 

 

One of the Drogo’s bloodriders said something that made Drogo laugh. Hearing that Viserys turned.

“Khal Drogo! I’m here for the feast.”

 

Drogo said something in Dothraki and gestured with his cup.

 

“Khal Drogo says there is a place for you.” Jorah translates. “Back there.” He points to where Drogo was gesturing.

 

“That is no place for a King.”

 

“You are no King.” Drogo said in the common tongue. 

 

Viserys drew a sword that was hanging at his side. This caused everyone to stop what they were doing and glare at him. It was forbidden to carry a weapon in Vaes Dothrak. 

 

“Keep away from me.” Viserys slurred, pointing his sword at Jorah.

 

“Viserys please.” Dany yelled.

 

“There she is,” Viserys walked towards his sister.

 

“Put the sword down. They kill us all.” said Jorah.

 

“That can’t kill us. They can’t shed blood in their sacred city.” He walked over to Dany and pointed the sword at her stomach. “But I can.”

 

Jon was about to lunge at Viserys but Dany held up her arm to stop him.

 

“I want what I came for.” Viserys declared. “I want the crown he promised me. He bought you, but he never paid for you.” Irri was translating for Drogo. “Tell him I want what was bargained for or I am taking you back. He can keep the baby I cut it out and leave it for him.”

 

“Do that and I’ll tear your fucking throat out.” Jon was glaring at Viserys with more anger and more hate then Dany had ever seen on his face.

 

Drogo then said something in Dothraki.   
  
“Whats he saying?” Viserys asked.

 

“He says yes.” Dany answered. “You will have a golden crown. That men will tremble to behold.” 

 

Viserys looked over at Drogo. Drogo nodded in agreement.

 

“That was all I wanted.” Viserys smiled and looked back at his sister. “What was promised.”

 

He backed away from Dany and Jon quickly led her over to where Khal Drogo sat. 

  
Drogo got up and put his hand on Dany’s belly. Before saying a command in Dothraki.

 

Two men rushed over and grabbed Viserys. One broke his arm, and Viserys screamed.   
  
“No, No. You can’t do this I am the Dragon. I am the Dragon. I want my crown.”

 

Drogo walked over to where the food was being cooked over the fire. He threw a golden medallion into an empty pot and heated it over the fire. 

 

“Look away Khaleesi.” Jorah asked.

 

“No,” she said.

 

“Dany,” Viserys’ stared to plea. “Dany tell them, make them.” Daenerys only stared at him with a cold look on her face. “No you can’t. Dany please!!”

 

He looked up at Drogo who said. “A Crown for a King.” Drogo poured the gold on Viserys’ head. Viserys screamed and fell to the ground. The gold hardened before he even hit the ground.

 

“Khaleesi,” Jorah looked at her with a worried expression on his face.

 

“He was no dragon. Fire cannot kill a dragon.”

 

 

Then suddenly she was back in the empty room. Dany’s mind was working overtime. What had just happened? _Whatever it was it doesn’t matter. I need to find my dragons._

 

She took another door and she saw her brother. Not Viserys, Rhaegar. 

 

He was sitting with a Dornish woman and the woman was cradling a baby boy. 

 

“It’s him Elia. I know it is. He’s the Prince that was Promised.”

 

“How can you be sure?”

 

“I just am. But there needs to be one more. The Dragon has three heads.”

 

“I can’t bear anymore children Rhaegar. The maester said my body couldn’t handle it.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Rhaegar, do it.”

 

“Do what?”

 

“I know you love her. More than you could ever love me. And I know Lyanna loves you too.”  
  
“Elia...”

 

“You must complete the prophecy. If not for yourself than for our Aegon.”

 

Rhaegar hugged his wife and reached for his son and cradled him in his arms.

 

 

Once again Daenerys was back in the empty room. _What is going on?_

 

Off in the distance she heard her children scream again. _I’ll have time to think about this later. I need to find my dragons and Jon and we need to get out of here._

 

The next room she entered brought her to a balcony. She was standing on a balcony of a island fortress. It was night time but the moon was bright enough to see everything perfectly. Standing on the edge of the balcony was Jon.

 

Jon was looked a little older. He was taller, his hair was thicker and longer, he had his sword hanging from his side and Ghost was lying down on the edge of the balcony.

 

Suddenly a woman entered. Dany gasped to realize the woman was her.

 

She was older maybe by about ten years. Her silver hair was worn long over her back. She was in a purple night gown and was bare foot. She walked up behind Jon and planted a kiss on his cheek.

 

“I woke up and you were gone.” Dany heard herself say.

 

Jon turned and smiled wrapping his arms around her. “I was just thinking.”

 

“About?”

 

“Nothing important.”

 

“You know I can always tell when your hiding something.”

 

“Can you now?”

 

Dany saw herself smile. “Why yes I can. Now what is it.”

 

“My father. A raven arrived saying his condition worsened. I wouldn’t know what to do if he dies. I don’t think I’m ready to be a King.”

 

“Rhaegar will be fine. My brother is one of the strongest men I know. And you will be a great King.”

 

“One of the strongest? Who’s the strongest?”

  
“Why my darling husband.” She kissed him and he kissed her back. When they finally broke the kiss, Jon reached his hand to older Dany’s stomach.

 

“How’s our little prince or princess doing?”

 

“They like to move a lot. I dreamt about them you know.”

 

“Them?”

 

Daenerys nodded and smiled. “A girl that looks like her father and a boy that looks like his mother. I was thinking Lyanna for the girl and Daeron for the boy.”

 

“Who said you got to pick the names?” Jon asked jokingly.

 

“I did.” Daenerys kissed him again. This kiss lasted much longer. 

 

When Jon broke it he said. “I love you Dany.”

 

“And I love you Jon.”

 

 

When the vision was over Dany didn’t even have time to process what she saw. When the vision ended she found herself chained in the middle of a room.

 

She could hear her dragons yelling right behind her. She turned her head and saw Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion chained to the table behind her.

 

That was not all she saw. She glanced over to see Jon. He was chained to the same thing she was but his head was hanging down over his chest. He was unconscious.

 

“Hello Mother of Dragons.” She turned to see Prat Pree standing there smiling at her. “They miss their mother. They want to be with you. Do you want to be with them? You will be. When your dragons were born our magic was born again. It is strongest in their presence. And they are strongest in the presence of their riders. You will be with them for winter summer and winter again. For a thousand thousand seasons you will be with them. And we will be with you until time comes again. Welcome home Daenerys Stormborn.” 

  
“This is not my home. My home is across the sea where my people are waiting for me and my family.”

  
“They will be waiting a long time then. We still need to catch your brother. The three heads together will make us invincible, but he will come to save his sister, and son.”

 

Dany turned and looked at her dragons. They looked back up at her. Dany turned her head back towards Prat Pree.

 

“Dracarys.” Drogon coughed up some smoke. But next a small ball of fire was being shot at the Warlock, then another and another until he was burning to death. Quickly he fell screaming and then dead.

 

The chains that bound them all, started to disappear. Soon Dany was free. Jon who was still unconscious fell hard to the ground.

 

Dany ran to him. “Jon, Jon wake up.”

 

“Ow my fucking head.”

 

Dany smiled. _He’s alright_ “Don’t worry were leaving this place.” She helped him to his feet and helped him walk.

 

Drogon and Viserion jumped up on to their mother’s shoulders, while Rhaegal rested on Jon’s. 

 

It wasn’t long before Jon regained full consciousness. “What the hell happened?” 

  
“Prat Pree trapped us. But he’s dead now.”

 

“Good.”

 

When they found their way out the light almost blinded them. Dany and Jon turned to each other. Simultaneously they pulled each other into a hug. Then Dany remembered what she saw in the House of the Undying. Her and Jon together, married and in love.   
  
_Is what I feel for him more than love between family, and friends? Yes, it is. All this time and I didn’t realize. I Love him. Even more than I loved Drogo. I love Jon with all my heart._

 

She looked at him now feeling self conscious. She looked him up and down. His black hair, his muscular physic his grey eyes, wait his eyes.

 

“Jon your eyes.”

 

“What about them.” Jon reached his hand up to his face.

 

Dany smiled. “They’re purple. The same color as mine and Rhaegar’s.”

 

Hours later they were back in Xaro’s house. They found Xaro sleeping in his bed. But he wasn’t alone.

 

Kovarro used his arakh to take the key for the vault around Xaro’s neck. It woke him up instantly.

 

What he saw when he awoke was a group of dothraki ready with their weapons. Daenerys and Jon were in the middle. The Dragons in Dany’s arms. Ghost was at Jon’s side snarling.

 

Dany looked to see that the woman Xaro was with was Doreah.

 

“Khaleesi, please. He said you would never leave Qarth alive. He...”

 

“Come,” Daenerys interrupted. 

 

Jorah drew his sword and pointed it at Xaro.

 

Dany led them to the vault. She had Kovarro open it with the key she took from Xaro. 

 

When the door was open she walked into the vault finding it empty.

 

“Nothing,” she stated. “Thank you Xaro Xhoan Daxos, for teaching me this lesson.” Dany nodded at her Dothraki and the shoved Xaro and Doreah into the vault.

 

“I’m King of Qarth. I can help you. Truly help you. You can take the Iron Throne.”

 

“Khaleesi no,” Doreah was crying. “I beg you please.”  
  
“Khaleesi!” Xaro yelled as Jorah closed the vault trapping them inside before locking it.

 

They went up to the main part of the house and Dany ordered her men to take anything of value.

 

“It’s all a lie,” Jorah pointed out.

 

“It looks real enough to me. Real enough to buy a ship?”

 

“Aye,” Jorah agreed. “A small ship.” Dany and Jon walked away. “Take the gold and jewels.” Jorah yelled in Dothraki.

 

 

**Jon:**

 

Jon hated boats. He hated the ride from White Harbor to Pentos and he hates this one just as much. _Well not nearly as much. I’m not alone this time._

 

Jon spent most of his time on deck with Dany and Jorah. Dany was insistent on learning with a sword. 

 

“Alright then we need to find something to use as training swords.” Jon said the first time she suggested it.

 

“Why can’t we use or regular swords?”

 

“Well if you use real steel, then I have to use real steel and if I use real steel I’ll become a kinslayer.”

 

“Really? You think it will be that easy?” She replied cockily.

 

Jon took to planks of wood and used Winterfyre to whittle them into training swords.

 

“These should work.”

 

“This thing is heaver than Dark Sister.” Dany complained.

 

“Thats the point. It will build up strength. Put some meat on those bones.” That earned him a swing at the face.

 

“Alright the first rule of sword play. This is really important. Stick em with the pointy end.” That caused Dany to role her eyes at him. 

 

“I know what end to hold.”

 

“Alright then, were off to a good start.”

 

Over the last few weeks on the ship Dany got much better at sword fighting. He enjoyed his time training with her, but it made him think of Arya and the sword he had Mikken make her. He wondered if she was ever able to learn how to use it.

 

Training Dany gave him something to do so he wouldn’t have to think about the House of the Undying. 

 

He failed there. He lost Dany immediately and got himself knocked unconscious and was out for the entire confrontation with Pratt Pree.

 

The worst thing though was what he saw. He saw everything he had been dreaming about, and in much more detail. He could sense everything. And the new vision scared him just as much as the others.

 

He was in a tower. In the tower was a woman. She was clutching a baby to her chest. Jon could hear the sound of fighting outside. The woman had black hair and grey eyes. She had deathly pale skin. She was sweating and covered in blood. She looked so weak that she could barely hold the baby.

 

The door to the tower was smashed open. Jon could see his Uncle, Eddard Stark run in to the room.

 

“Lyanna.” Ned rushed to the side of the bed.

 

“Ned,” Jon’s mother looked at Ned and smiled. Her voice was weak, like she could break at any moment.

 

“Ly it will be alright we will get you home.”

 

“You always were a bad liar brother.”

 

“Ly it will be alright. You will get through this.”

 

“Don’t lie to me. I’m not a fool. I don’t want to spend my last moments believing a lie. Ned what happened to Rhaegar? Is he alright?”

 

“He’s alive, sister.”

 

“Good, take Jon to him.” For the first time Ned noticed the baby in his sisters arm. “Protect him from Robert. Take my son to Rhaegar and Elia, they will take care of him.”

 

“Ly, Elia’s gone, and I don’t know where Rhaegar is, but I will protect your son.”

 

“A boy should be with his father,” Lyanna said. “Rhaegar would want to be with his son.”

 

Ned took the baby from Lyanna. He looked at him and smiled. “He looks like you Ly. Except for the eyes. He has Rhaegar’s eyes. Whats his name?”

 

“Jon,” Lyanna said weakly. “Jon Targaryen.”

 

Ned looked surprised at that. 

 

“We were wed at the godswood in Winterfell, and then at the sept on Dragonstone. He’s legitimate Ned.”

 

Ned nodded. 

 

“Protect him, whatever the cost. Promise me Ned.” Those where the last words Lyanna Stark ever said. She was dead.

 

Ned wiped a tear from his eye, and baby Jon could sense what was happening. Jon even then knew he would never see his mother again. Baby Jon started to cry.

 

“I promise Ly, I will keep him safe and protect him no matter the cost. No matter the consequences.”

 

Another man entered the room. Jon recognized him from his dreams of the Trident, Howland Reed.

 

“Howland ready the horses. After we bury the kingsguard we ride for Starfall.” 

 

“Yes My Lord. What will you do with her son?” 

 

“I can’t give him to Rhaegar. I don’t know where he is now, but I need to protect him from Robert. He’s the rightful heir to the throne, and Robert wouldn’t bat an eye about killing him.” 

 

“I can take him if you wish. He will be safe at Greywater Watch. I will raise him with my own children.”

 

“No Howland. I will take him to Winterfell. I will raise him as my own son. He will be loved there.”

 

“But your wife.”

 

“I can’t tell Catelyn, Only hope she will love him like her own son.”

 

“She won’t my lord. If you pass him off as your bastard she will hate him.”

 

“If that is true than it can’t be helped. No one can know who Jon really is. When he’s old enough I can send him to the wall. The one place he will be safe from Robert.”

 

“Well if you insist. I can get you something for his eyes. They are a dead giveaway who his father is.”

 

“Thank you my friend.”

 

Thats what Jon saw in the House of the Undying. He saw his mother die. He hasn’t been able to think of anything else since then. 

 

What he wanted more than anything was to meet his mother. To talk to her, even if it was only once. 

 

Jon looked out the window in the cabin he and Dany shared. All he could see was sea for miles. He could see a faint reflection of himself in the window. Just enough to see the color his new eyes. 

 

Jon still didn’t know what to think about them.

 

“Our magic is stronger than the potions of Greywater Watch.” Pratt Pree had said. Then Jon felt an intense burning behind his eyes. 

 

“Jon, Jon.”

 

Jon looked up to see Dany was talking to him.

 

“Sorry, just thinking.”

 

Dany frowned. “Whats wrong?”

 

“Nothing. Just thinking.”

 

She walked over and sat next to Jon. “No it isn’t you looked so sad just now. You can tell me.”

 

“I was just thinking about Qarth.”

 

“That wasn’t your fault. None of that was your fault.”

 

“Not that, what I saw, in the House of the Undying.”

 

“Oh,” Jon could see Dany’s face turn red. “What did you see?”

 

“My mother. I saw her die.” Just saying it out loud made Jon start to tear up.

 

Dany wrapped her arms around him. That made Jon feel guilty. Here she was comforting him. When she never knew her mother either. She was the one being strong.

 

“I’m sorry, you never knew your mother either.”

 

“But I didn’t see her die recently. You did.”

 

“Still...”

 

“Jon stop.”

 

Jon turned to see that she was starting to tear up as well. They sat their for awhile. Dany then got up and pulled Jon to his feet.

 

“I know something that will cheer us up.”

 

“Is that something me beating you in a sword fight for the 50th time in a row.”

 

“Shut up.” She was smiling now which was a good sign. She dragged him up on deck and put a wood sword in his hand before swing her’s at him.

  
They spared for the good part of an hour. Jon giving her pointers and sometimes laughing at her. After one time when he countered her attack and sent her backward, Rhaegal flew at Jon and tackled him playfully.

 

Everyone laughed. “I win this round.” Dany said proudly. 

 

“Not fair. You had help.” The dragons were getting bigger. They were now the size of dogs. Except for Drogon he was already the same size as Ghost.

 

Dany shrugged. “He’s protecting his mother. That makes it fair.” 

 

“No not really.”

 

Dany just laughed at Jon while he struggled to get Rhaegal off of him. 

 

“Khaleesi, Jon, I need to talk with you.” It was Jorah and he had a serious look on his face.

 

  
  
“You want us to do what?” Jon asked.

 

“The Unsullied are the greatest soldiers in the world. They would be a big help for when we return to Westeros.”

 

“Greatest slave soldiers.” Dany exclaimed. 

 

“The Unsullied may be slaves but that doesn’t make them any less of a solider.”

 

“Why do we need them, my father has an army of 20,000 sellswords already.” Jon pointed out. 

 

“According to rumor. Stories change over distance. For all we know he could have ten thousand or 100.” Jon couldn’t argue with that. “We can be in Astapor soon. If you chose, Khaleesi. Also Unsullied are worth ten sellsword solders. At the Battle of Qohor 3,000 Unsullied stood up and defeated an army of 25,000 Dothraki screamers.”

 

After a long discussion they decided that they would go to Astapor and look at the Unsullied. They were not committing to buy them but Dany and Jon agreed that if what Jorah says is true it might be worth a look.

 

When they arrived in Astapor they were greeted by a man named Kraznys mo Nakloz and his personal translator slave. Jon hated Kraznys from the first moment he saw him.

 

Kraznys only spoke in Low Valyrian. Jon remembered it from when Dany taught him High and Low Valyrian in Pentos, and on the boat ride from Qarth.

 

Kraznys led them to a area where a group of around 20 Unsullied. He was telling them about the soldiers and what they were doing. Jon understood most of it. It helped that the translator was translating it to the common tongue.

 

“The soldiers have been standing her for over a day and a night,” The girl said. “They will stand until they drop. Such is their obedience.”

 

“They may suit my needs,” Dany said looking from face to face. “Tell me of their training.”

 

The slave girl translated what Dany said to Kraznys in Valyrian, before turning back to Dany. “They begin training at five. Every day they drill from dawn to dusk, until they have mastered the short sword, the shield and the three spears. Only one boy in four survive this training.” Kraznys made a jape in Valyrian, but Jon and Dany pretend not to understand. “Their disciplined is absolute. They fear nothing.”

 

“Even the bravest men fear death.” Jorah pointed out.

 

The woman translated for Kraznys.

 

“Tell the old man he smells of piss,” Kraznys says angrily in Valyrian.

 

“Truly master?”

 

“No not truly. Are you a girl or a goat to ask such a thing?” Jon clenched his fist but made sure no one saw.

 

“The Unsullied are not men. Death means nothing to them.

 

“Tell this open whore of a Westerner to open her eyes and watch.” Kraznys tells his slave.

 

“He begs you watch this carefully, Your Grace.”

 

Kraznys walks over to one of the Unsullied and calls him forward. He takes the knife from the solder and starts to cut his nipple.

 

“Tell the master there is no need.” Dany interjects.

 

“She’s worried about their nipples? Does the dumb bitch not know we cut off their balls?”

 

“My master points out that men don’t need nipples.”

 

Kraznys dismissed the solider and walked back over to Dany, Jon and Jorah before speaking once again in Valyrian.

 

“To win his shield an Unsullied must go to the slave markets with a silver mark, find a newborn and kill it before it’s mothers eyes.” Jon wanted to run Winterfyre through Kraznys’ throat. This was more cruel than anything Jon had ever seen or heard of. “This way my master says we make sure there is no weakness left in them.”

 

“You take a babe from it’s mothers arms kill it as she watches and pay for her pain with a silver coin?” Dany sounded almost as angry as Jon felt.

 

The girl translates for Kraznys. “She wants to know if you pay the silver coin to the mother, for he dead baby.”

 

“What a soft mewling fool this one is.”

 

“My master would like you to know that the silver is paid to the babies owner not the mother.”

 

“How many do you have to sell?” Dany asks. Kraznys holds up eight fingers.

  
“8 thousand.”

 

“Tell the Westerosi whore she has until tomorrow.”

 

“My master asks that you please hurry many other buyers are interested.” Kraznys leaves after that his translator following behind. 

 

Jon, Dany and Jorah all look at each other. Anger and disgust on all of their faces.

 

“Eight thousand dead babies.” Dany was furious. 

 

“The Unsullied are a means to an end.” Jorah replies.

 

“When I own them, these men...”

 

“They’re not men. Not anymore.”

 

“If I own this army of slaves what will I be?”

 

“Do you think they would have a better life serving men like Kraznys or you?”

 

“Any life would be better than serving a man like Kraznys.” Jon pointed out.

 

“True. You would be fair to them. You won’t mutilate them to make a point.” Dany was only half listening to what Jorah was saying. Jon could tell she was getting distracted by a little girl that was running through the market. “You wouldn’t order them to kill babies. You would see them properly fed and sheltered. A great injustice has been done to them.”  
  
“Thats an understatement,” Jon interjected.

 

The girl rolls a ball towards Dany. Dany picks it up. Jon didn’t know why but something didn’t fell right. The little girl gestures for Dany to open the ball. Before she could a hooded man walks forward and knocks it out of her hand. Jorah grabs the man and Jon draws his sword. Jon then turns to see a bright blue scorpion, crawl out of the ball and it moved towards Dany’s face. Jon is about to lunge for it when the hooded man lunged at it with a knife stabbing the scorpion. 

 

The girl growls at them. Her mouth is pure blue. Much like Pratt Pree’s. Jon and the hooded man run towards her but she turns and jumps of the dock disappearing. They turned around to see the girl standing 50 feet away from them before she turns and runs out of sight.

 

“The Warlocks,” said Dany as Jorah helped her to her feet. Jon walked over to stand by them, as they all turn to look at the man that just saved Daenerys’ life.

 

“I owe you my life ser.” 

 

“The honor is mine, my queen.” The man pulls back his hood revealing his face. Jorah stepped forward with a look of recognition on his face.

 

“You know this man?” Dany asked. 

 

“Aye I know him. He’s one of the greatest fighters the seven kingdoms has ever known. And is the Lord Commander of Robert Baratheons kingsguard.”

 

“King Robert’s a fool. He dismissed me from the kingsguard. That gave me a chance for me to find you Daenerys Stormborn, so I could ask for your forgiveness. I swore to protect your family. I failed them.” He dropped to one knee. “I am Ser Barristan Selmy. Kingsguard to your father and grandfather. Allow me to join you, and I will not fail you again.”

 

“Can we trust him?” Dany asked.

 

“If half the stories I’ve heard about him are true.” Jon said. “We can and we should.”

 

 

**Daenerys:**  

 

“The walk of punishment is a warning Your Grace.” Ser Barristan warned. Jon, Jorah, Ser Barristan and Dany were walking down the walk of punishment. The sight made Dany sick.

 

“To whom?” Dany asked.

 

“Anyone that contemplates doing whatever these slaves did.”

 

Dany stops at a man of a cross that was still alive.

  
“Give me you water.” She demanded. Jon quickly rushed to obey her.

 

“Khaleesi, this man has been sentenced to die.” Jorah said.

 

Daenerys waked over to the man. “Here drink.”

 

The man shook his head and refused.

 

“Leave this place Your Grace,” Ser Barristan pleads. “Leave tonight I beg you.”

 

“What is she to do for soldiers?”

 

“Lord Slate has an army of sellswords in Pentos.”

 

“If you want to sit the Iron Throne. It will mean blood on your hands.”

 

“The blood of my enemies not the blood of innocents.”

  
“How many wars have you fought in Ser Barristan?” Jorah asks.

 

“Three.”

 

“Have you ever seen a war where innocents are not killed by the thousands?” 

 

Ser Barristan shook his head.

 

“I was in King’s Landing after the sack Khaleesi. Do you know what I saw?”  


Dany noticed a look on Jon’s face. _He does._  

 

“Butchery, babies, children, old men and more woman raped than you can count. There is a beast in every man and it is awakened when you put a sword in his hand.”

 

“The is because Tywin Lannister is a ruthless tyrant who saw fit to release his mad dogs on the city.” Jon stated.

 

“True, but the Unsullied are not men. They do not rape. They won’t put a city to the sword unless they are ordered to. If you buy them they will only kill those who you want dead.”

 

“Do you disagree Ser Barristan?” Dany asks the old knight.

 

‘When your brother Rhaegar fought at the Battle of the Trident, men followed hi because they believed in him, because they loved him. Not because they were bought at a slavers auction. I fought beside the last dragon on that day. I bled beside him.” _They you will be pleased to learn he is alive, and that you are walking beside his son._  

 

“Rhaegar fought valiantly, Rhaegar fought nobly and Rhaegar died.”

 

“Did you know him well Ser Barristan?”

 

“I did Your Grace. Finest man I ever knew.”

 

“I wish I had known him, but he was not the last dragon.” _There are two more, and they are in your presence right now._  

 

“You want them all? Did this ones ears mishear your grace?”

 

“No, I want to buy them all.”

 

The girl translates for her masters.

 

“She can’t afford them. The slut thinks she can flash her tits, and make us give her whatever she wants.” Kraznys states in Low Valyrian.

 

Dany can understand him perfectly but does a good job at acting like she does not, a better job than Jon. Every time Kraznys insults her he looks like he wants to plunge his sword in his chest.

 

“There are eight thousand Unsullied in Astapor. Is this what you mean by all?”

 

“Yes, eight thousand and the ones still in training.”

 

The girl translates again. 

 

“If they fail on the battlefield. They will shame Astapor.” Kraznys’ partner states.

 

“The master says they can not sell half trained boys. If they fail on the battlefield, they will bring shame on all of Astapor.”

  
“I will take all or none. Many will fall in battle. I need the boys to pick up the swords they drop.”

 

“The slut can’t pay for all of this.” 

 

“Master Kraznys says you cannot afford all of this. Your ship will buy you one hundred.” Kraznys makes a jape about her ass. “Because Master Kraznys is generous. The gold you have is worth ten, but Kraznys will give you 20. Your Dothraki will give you three for them. Those two Valyrian Steel swords are worth 200 hundred. Kraznys asks, how will you pay for the remaining 7,677?”

 

“I have dragons.” Dany reveals. “I will give you one.” 

 

The shock on Kraznys’ face is evident when it is translated. 

 

“You will the throne with dragons not slaves Your Grace.” Ser Barristan declares.

 

“Khaleesi, please.” pleads Jorah.

 

Dany stares back at them coldly.

 

“Trust her,” Jon says. “She knows what she’s doing.” Jon was the only one she told of her plan and he agreed to it completely. “Give the cunts what they deserve,” he had said.

 

“3 dragon,” Kraznys said in heavily accented common. 

 

“One.”

 

“Two.”

 

“One”

 

The masters talked amongst them selves.   
  
“They want the biggest one.”

 

“Done.”

 

“Done.”

 

Dany turns to go, before turning back. “I’ll take you as well,” she said to the translator. “Now, as a gift to me. A token of a bargain well struck.”

 

“She asks you give me to her, as a present. She asks you do this now.” Kraznys looks back at her before nodding.

 

 

“Khaleesi,” Jorah says as they leave. “A dragon is worth more than any army.”

 

“Aegon Targaryen proved that.” Ser Barristan puts in.

 

“You are both here to advise me. I value your advice, but if you ever question me in front of strangers again, you will be advising someone else. Is that understood.” Dany turned from the two knights and walked away Jon at her side.

 

“Do you have a name?” Dany asks the slave girl.

 

“This one’s name is Missandei, Your Grace.”

 

“Do you have a family? One you would return to if you had the choice?”

 

“No Your Grace. No family living.”

 

‘You belong to me now. It’s your duty to tell me the truth.”

 

“Yes Your Grace. Lying is a great offense. Many on the walk of punishment were taken there for less.”

 

“I offered water to one of the slaves their. Know what he said to me? Let me die.” 

 

“There are no masters in the grave. Your Grace.”

 

“Is it true what Master Kraznys told me about the Unsullied about their obedience?”

 

“All questions are taken from them they obey that is all. Once they are yours they are yours. They will fall on their swords if you command it.”

 

“What about you. I am taking you to war. You may go hungry, you may fall sick. You may be killed.”

 

“Valar morghulis.”

 

“Yes all men must die. But we are not men.” Missandei gave a slight smile at that.

 

 

Hours later they were walking to Kraznys with a cage behind them. Drogon didn’t like what was going on. Dany could tell.

 

“The Master says they are untested.” Missandei translated. “He said you would be wise to blood them early. There are may small cities between here and there. Cities ripe for sacking. Should you take captives the masters will buy the healthy ones for a good price. And who knows in ten years, some will be Unsullied in their turn.”

 

“Bastard,” Jon muttered under his breath.

 

When the reached where Kraznys was standing. Dany walked back to the cage and opened it. Drogon stepped out a chain attached to his foot. He screeched at the masters. Before taking flight over Dany’s head.

 

Dany walks her dragon back towards where Kraznys was standing. The master snatches the chain from Dany, and all but throws the whip at her. She takes it.

 

“Is it done then? They belong to me?”

 

“It is done, she holds the whip. The bitch has her army.”

 

Missandei translates for him and Dany turns and walks to her new army.

 

“Unsullied!” Dany yells in Low Valyrian. 

 

Missandei whips her head around at that.

 

“Forward march!” They all start to walk forward. “Halt.” They stop immediately 

 

“Tell the bitch her beast won’t come.” Kraznys complained.

 

“A dragon is no slave.” Dany replies in a Valyrian. 

 

“You speak Valyrian?” 

 

“I am Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, of the blood of Old Valyria. Valyrian is my mother tongue.” Daenerys turns back to her army.

 

“Unsullied! Slay the masters, slay the soldiers, slay every man that hold a whip, but harm no child. Strike the chains of every slave you see!” Then the bloodshed starts. 

  
“I am your master! Kill her! Kill her!”  

 

Dany calmly turns back to Kraznys. “Dracarys.”

 

Drogon reals back and breaths fire down on Kraznys. Kraznys yells in pain. 

 

The fight that ensured was a quick one. The Unsullied slaughtered the Good Masters and their soldiers. Jon, Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan all draw their swords. Jon stands next to Daenerys with Winterfyre raised. He didn’t have to do any thing. Not a single Unsullied solider fell. Drogon was flying around breathing fire on the archers, while the Unsullied utterly vanquished the men on the ground. 

 

“You still never fail to impress me.” Jon remarks.

 

Dany looked at him and smiled. “It’s one of my many qualities.” Dany had to try hard not to kiss him right then and there.

 

 

**Rhaegar:**

 

“What do you think your doing?”

 

Ashara Dayne looked back at Rhaegar Targaryen.

 

“What does it look like. I’m coming with you.”

 

“No your staying here. Your a woman, a beautiful woman. Traveling with an army of sellswords.”  


“I’ve been living with the Golden Company for years.”

 

“These are the Stormcrows. They have much less honor than the Golden Company. You’ve seen Daario Naharis, and I have a feeling he’s one of the better ones.”

 

“Rhaegar, how long have we known each other?” 

 

“Our entire lives.”

 

“And in that time how many times have you won an argument with me?”

 

“If I win this time, it will be the first.” Rhaegar admitted. 

 

“And your not going to win. It’s that simple.”

 

“I forgot how annoying my wife’s best friend was.”

 

“Well you will have plenty of time to remember. And for the men. If any try and touch me.” She pulled up the right leg of her dress, revealing a dagger strapped to her thigh. “I’ll cut their guts out.” Ashara smiled innocently and walked to her horse.

 

It was the day after Rhaegar signed the treaty with Oberyn Martell and Willas Tyrell. The two of them are going to sail back to Westeros today, while Rhaegar and the Stormcrows travel east to find Jon and Daenerys. The rest of the army was going to meet up here outside Pentos. Illyrio has been assigned to hire ships for them to use to sail across the Narrow Sea.

 

Rhaegar needed to leave as soon as possible. He knew that the longer he waited the more likely his family would die. Rhaegar has heard the rumors. That a dragon queen returned from the Red Waste with three live dragons. At the moment he didn’t care about the dragons he only cared about finding his family.

 

After three weeks of all day riding they had stopped outside the city of Yunkai. Rhaegar knew that he had been riding his soldiers hard so he decided to give them a day to visit the brothels and taverns. Aegon was one of the ones that spent the day in a brothel.

 

The ones that stayed at the camp they made was Rhaegar, Ashara and much to Rhaegar’s surprise Daario Naharis.

 

“Not going to spend time in the city?” Rhaegar asked.

 

“What would I do there? Visit a brothel?”

 

“Not a fan of whores?” Ashara asked.

 

“I like whores quite a lot actually. I just refuse to pay them.”

 

“A sellsword that doesn’t like whores. First time for every thing I guess.” Ashara remarked.

 

“I’m no ordinary sellsword. I fight for beauty.”

 

“For beauty.” Ashara said in mock surprise.

 

“The gods gave men two gifts to entertain ourselves with before we die. The thrill of fucking a woman that wants to be fucked.” Daario looked at Ashara and raised his eyebrows. “And the thrill of killing a man that wants to kill you.”

 

“You’ll die young.” Rhaegar said as he tossed the sellsword a wineskin. 

 

“And as for the “fucking” part.” Ashara said. “If your trying to hint at something, go find another target to try to stick your cock in.”

 

“Can’t blame a man for trying.” Daario remarked. Daario started to drink the wine and hum a song that sounded like The Dornish Man’s Wife.

 

“My Lord.” A young boy ran into the tent. He was out of breath and could barely stand.

 

“Calm down.” Rhaegar said. “Drink.” He tossed him a water skin and the boy took a long gulp of it.

 

“My Lord there’s an army coming.”

 

“An army?” 

 

“An army of eight thousand Unsullied.”

 

“I suggest we clear out then.” said Daario. “We don’t want to get in the way of one those armies.”

 

“My Lord. They say the army is being led by a woman, with silver hair.”

 

That got Rhaegar’s attention.   
  
“Daario send men into the city to find your soldiers. Tell them that we leave at dawn and those not here will be left behind. Here boy.” He tossed the boy a silver piece. “My thanks.”

 

Daario nodded before leaving the tent the boy following after him.

 

“Your sister?” Ashara asked.

 

“I hope so.” Rhaegar replied. Rhaegar stopped dying his hair after he left Pentos. His hair was now a pale grey color and in about a week it will be back to it’s regular silver color.

 

Two days later. Rhaegar was leading his men to a camp that numbered around ten thousand men. Eight thousand of them were fully trained Unsullied. The other two thousand were still in training but would be Unsullied soon.

 

“Daario.”

 

“Yes.”  


 

“Order your men to halt I will go on my own from here.”  
  
“Of course.”

 

So Rhaegar, Aegon and Ashara, who was now disguised as Septa Lemore once again to the camp.

 

When they came close to Unsullied guards walked out to meet them.

 

“Halt.” One said in Valyrian. “You are not to enter.”

 

“I’m here to see the Queen.” Rhaegar responded in the same language.

 

“She is with her advisers she’s not to be disturbed.”

 

“She will want to see me.”

 

“This one will obey her orders you are not to enter.”

 

“Then tell the queen that Lord Dercin Slate of Lys is here, and he wishes to see her and his son.”

 

“Let him through.” a voice female said.

 

The two guards stepped to the side revealing a woman with dark skin and brown hair. “Follow me,” she turns and leads the them into the camp.

 

“Her grace speaks highly of you My Lord.” The girl said.

 

_Well she is my little sister._

 

“And my son?”

  
“He’s with her now. She’s meeting with her advisors as we speak.”

 

“Take me to them.” Rhaegar demanded.

 

“Of course My Lord.”

 

When the girl led Rhaegar, Ashara and Aegon into the command tent no one looked up at first. Rhaegar looked over everyone who was there. There were three Unsullied commanders. Ser Jorah, Daenerys and Jon. The last man it took a second before Rhaegar recognized him. _What is Ser Barristan doing here?_

 

“Your Grace,” The woman said. “These people are here to see you.”

 

When Daenerys looked up her face stretched into a smile.

 

“Leave us.” She said to the Unsullied. 

 

When they left Jon hurried over to where his father stood.

  
“Father!” Rhaegar pulled his son into a hug.

 

“It’s good to see you again Jon.” Rhaegar looked at his son. _His eyes. What happened to his eyes? There my eyes. The ones he was born with._

 

Daenerys walked over and Rhaegar let go of Jon and pulled her into a hug.

  
“Dany.”

 

“Brother,” she whispered.

 

He let go of her and looked around the tent. He almost laughed at the look on Ser Barristan’s face. It was obvious he recognized him.

 

Rhaegar walked over to Ser Barristan an held out his arm. Barristan clasped it.

 

“It’s good to see you old friend.”

 

“Rhaegar? How?”

 

“Well theres no point and hiding it anymore.” Daenerys declared. “Ser Jorah meet King Rhaegar Targaryen, Jon’s father and my older brother.

 

Rhaegar wanted to laugh at the look of shock and confusion on both knight’s faces.

 

“Well it looks like I have some explaining to do.” Rhaegar said. “But first let me introduce two people.” He walked over to Aegon. “Jon, Daenerys. Meet your cousin Aegon.” This made Daenerys and Jon look just as confused as the knights. Aegon smiled and nodded at them. “And this is Septa Lemore. But you would know her as Ashara Dayne.”

  
If Ser Barristan could look any more surprised he did. His face turned bright red. Rhaegar knew what he felt for her.

 

“Hello Barristan. Good to see you again.” Ashara said trying her hardest not to laugh.

 

“How?” Ser Jorah asked.

 

“I’ll start at the begining.” Rhaegar declared. He took a seat at the table and poured himself some wine. Everyone else sat after him.

 

 “The Seven Kingdoms thinks I kidnapped Lyanna Stark. That is not true. We ran away together and were married. Ashara here is a witness. We had a boy. Lyanna named him Jon.” Rhaegar nodded to his son. “Then when Robert beat me at the Battle of the Trident, Ned Stark saved my life. I was out for weeks. When I came to the war was over. I returned to the Tower of Joy and found only the graves of the Kingsguard that died protecting their prince. I then went to Dragonstone and got my siblings out and we were living in Essos ever since. Years later, after Daenerys marriage. I over heard Illyrio talking to a man. That man was Jon Connington. He was trying to put a boy on the Iron Throne. He believed that this boy was my son, Aegon. In reality it was Illyrio’s backup plan. The boy’s name was really Aegon Blackfyre.” Rhaegar paused to let that all sink in.“When Jon brought Aegon to me he challenged me to a trial by combat. Unfortunately, I had to kill him. Then Septa Lemore reveled her self as Ashara Dayne and we started to form an army. I legitimized Aegon. He is not responsible for his ancestors actions. And then I led the Stormcrows here to find my sister and son.”

 

It was silence for a while while everyone took in what Rhaegar had just told him.

 

“How big of an army do you have?” Jorah finally asked.

 

“16 thousand sellswords in Essos.”

 

“That added to my Unsullied is 26 thousand.” Dany said.

 

Rhaegar nodded. “And that is only what we have on this side of the Narrow Sea.”

 

“What do you mean?” Ser Barristan asked.

 

“We have 60 thousand swords waiting for us in Westeros. Houses Martell and Tyrell are with us.”

 

“86 thousand.” Jon let that number sink in. “That is truly a large army.”

 

“And the demands of the Tyrells and Martells?” Ser Jorah asked.

 

“All worked out. The Houses Martell and Targaryen are to be joined once again in marriage. Prince Aegon here is to marry Princess Arianne of Dorne. So my son my sweet sister. Are you ready to return home?”

 

Dany and Jon looked at each other before nodding. “Let’s take back our home.” They said in unison. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurray. Last chapter where I have to steal lines from the show.
> 
> And the thing about Jon's eyes. I don't know why I put that in here I just wrote it down and I liked it.


	8. Family Reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. Been busy but unfortunately my schedule is going to get even busier in July sorry about that. But I will still try my best to write as much as I can.
> 
> I have been rereading the books and realized the sheer size of the Reach. They are the most fertile and has the highest population so I gave them 10,000 more soldiers and changed that in previous chapters. So Rhaegar's army is now 86,000

 

**Eddard:**  

 

 

Robert just called an emergency council meeting.

 

Ned had heard the rumors. Daenerys Targaryen is massing an army in the east to invade Westeros. 

 

King Robert was freaking out. So Ned know this must be serious. Ned had to put off finish Jon Arryn’s work of finding all of Robert’s bastards. Eddard didn’t know why Jon had been so interested in them but he was starting to figure it out. All of the Baratheon bastards had black hair and blue eyes. _But then why do Roberts trueborn children have golden hair and green eyes?_  

 

But at the moment there are more pressing matters. Daenerys Targaryen. 

 

Targaryen. Just hearing the name makes Ned think of his nephew. It had been almost a year since Ned sent Jon away, and it had been around two moons since he learned Jon never made it to the wall. It was when the King was in Winterfell and when Ned’s younger brother Benjen arrived at Winterfell. 

 

 

“Brother.” Benjen said with a smile on his face.

 

“Benjen.” Ned turned to embrace his brother.

 

“You at a feast, like a bear in a trap.” Benjen japed.

 

Ned smiled for a bit before turning serious. “The boy I beheaded did you know him?  


“Aye, I knew him. Just a lad, but he was tough. True ranger.”  


“He was talking madness. Said White Walkers slaughtered his friends.”

 

“Direwolves south of the wall, talk of White Walkers and my brother the next Hand of the King. Winter really is coming.”

 

“Winter is coming.” Ned agreed.

 

“Uncle Benjen!” It was Robb. Robb rushed over and gave his uncle a hug.

 

“How are you?” Benjen asked

 

“I’m good. How’s the wall?”

 

“Still standing.”

 

“And how’s Jon? The watch’s best ranger yet?” Robb asked.

 

“Jon? What about him? I was going to speak with him about coming with us when we return.”

 

Ned almost dropped goblet of wine he was holding. 

 

“He’s not at the wall?”

 

“No.” Benjen looked confused. “Ned, whats going on?”

 

“Benjen, I need to talk to you. Robb return to the feast.”

 

“Father..”

 

“Now.”

 

Ned led his younger brother to his solar.

 

“Ned what happened?”

 

“I sent Jon to the wall almost a year ago.”

 

“What? We never saw him at Castle Black.”

 

Ned finally realized what he had done. “No Jon, please tell me you didn’t.” 

 

“Do what?” Benjen asked.  


“Benjen, I told him the truth. I told him about his true parentage.”

 

“What? Ned he wasn’t ready for that. I would have told him when he swore his vows and if I couldn't Aemon would’ve.”

 

“I felt he deserved to know.”

 

“So he went east with to his aunt and uncle.”

 

Ned nodded. Before making a spilt second decision. “Benjen, there’s parts of that story you do not know.”

 

“What parts?”

 

“Rhaegar. He’s alive.”

 

“What? Are good brother’s alive? How is he alive?”

  
“I saved him after the Trident. He was alive after Robert beat him. I knew Lyanna loved him. I knew that If I let him die she would have never forgiven me.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me this?”

 

“What I did was treason. The less people that knew the better. Anyone on with knowledge of that would be in danger.”

  
“Still you should have told me.”

 

“I should have. But Benjen its worse, I told Jon he was alive.”

 

“How could you be so stupid?” Ned hadn’t seen Benjen this angry since Ned brought Lyanna’s body home. Only that time the anger had been directed inward. Benjen told Ned how he let them get married. How he let them go.

 

“He’s the boy’s father.” Was all Ned could say. “Every boy deserves to know their father.”

  
“He had you. He loved you. You were his father.”

 

Ned shook his head. “I tried to be his father, but I failed. I loved him. But I was distant. I couldn’t look at him without thinking of Lyanna and the secret I kept from him. My wife didn’t help. Cat hated him. She went out of her way to make his life miserable.”

 

“You could’ve sent me a raven. I would have brought him my self.”

 

“There are so many things I could’ve and should’ve done, but I didn’t and Jon’s gone now.”

 

“Did he have a wolf?” Benjen asked. “A few moons ago I remember seeing a direwolf south of the wall.”

 

“He did. His was pure white with red eyes.” 

 

“I didn’t get close enough to see the eyes. But it was a white direwolf.”

  
“Then maybe Jon didn’t go east. But I would rather have him with Rhaegar than dead though.” Ned’s voice was sad. Either way he had lost Jon forever. He failed his sister.

 

 

 

  
The meeting Robert called was not just a small council meeting. It was a meeting ofevery kingdom in the realm. Robert had Grand Maester Pycelle send ravens to the Wardens of each kingdom demanding their presence in the capital.

 

When Ned arrived at the council chamber he wasn’t shocked to see the small council table had been replaced with a much longer table one that fits the council and the Wardens of each kingdom. 

 

The Lords all arrived in time. 

 

There was Tywin Lannister from the Westerlands, tall and pale. Mace Tyrell from the Reach, who was fatter than ever. Edmure Tully representing his sick father. Renly and Stannis Baratheon from the Stormlands and Dragonstone. 

 

Prince Oberyn and Princess Arianne were there in Prince Doran’s stead who is not well enough to travel. My lords were probably insulted by the fact that a woman was sitting with them but Oberyn had a look in his eye that kept the lords from bringing it up. “She is to rule Dorne, she should learn how.” He declared and that was the end of it.

 

Nestor Royce came to represent the Vale, against Lysa Arryn’s orders. And of course Ned was their for the North.

 

Only the Iron Islands refused to send a representative, which didn’t surprise Ned. Balon Greyjoy hates Robert Baratheon for how he humiliated him in the Greyjoy rebellion. 

 

The small council was also present. Varys the Master of Whispers, Pycelle the Grand Maester, Peytr Baelish Master of Coin and Jamie Lannister the new Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. Robert was a drunk fool to dismiss Ser Barristan and an even bigger fool to name Jamie Lord Commander. Ser Barristan was a honor able Knight and Robert forced him to give up his white cloak in a drunken rage.

 

The meeting finally started when Robert arrived. He wasn’t half drunk as he usually was. Ned knew this Targaryen girl had Robert scared shitless. 

 

“My Lords, we have a situation...”

 

“Lords, princes and princesses.” Oberyn Martell interjected. Princess Arianne suppressed a smile.

 

Robert scowled at the Dornish prince. “Whatever the fuck your titles are. It does not change the facts. We have a problem, one that needs to be solved.”

 

“Why what would that be?” Oberyn asked innocently. 

 

_Does this man never know when to keep his mouth shut?_ Ned thought.

 

“You should bloody well know what.” Robert yelled. “A Targaryen bitch plans to invade Westeros!”

 

“Well I guess that is a problem.” Oberyn said in mock surprise.

 

“How big of an army does she have?” Stannis Baratheon asked. 

 

Varys answered. “My little birds tell me that she has an army of ten thousand Unsullied, though two thousand of them haven’t completed their training. Her biggest supporter Lord Dercin Slate from the Free City of Lys has bought her an army of 16 thousand sellswords.”

 

“Unsullied you say?” Mace Tyrell asked.

 

“Yes. My birds also tell me she has two Westerosi knights advising her, Ser Jorah Mormont and Ser Barristan Selmy. Jorah was originally a spy for the crown but he has become fully devoted to his Queen. And Ser Barristan obviously didn’t take his dismissal from the Kingsguard very well.”

 

“It was stupid.” Robert admitted. “I was angry and drunk. I need someone to yell at. It was almost as stupid as naming the Kingslayer Lord Commander but my _loving_ wife insisted.”

 

Ned could see the anger in Tywin and Jamie’s eyes, but neither of them did anything.

  
“She has a powerful army and has good advisors.” Edmure put in. “But who is this Lord Slate and what does he have to gain from supporting her?”

 

“He is a self made man.” Varys said. “He was a member of a low and poor noble family in Lys but brought it up to be one of the strongest and richest in the city. As for his motives, I cannot say. He is a secretive man that has done much for the Targaryens. He all but raised them after the rebellion. Maybe Daenerys promised him lands and titles. One thing I know is that Lord Slate’s son, has been traveling with his Queen and if Ser Jorah is to be believed the two are quite close.”

 

Ned had a feeling he knows who this Lord Slate really is, and just prayed that he and his son where not the people he thinks they are.

 

“I know nothing about this Lord Slate,” Oberyn put in. “But I know the Unsullied. They are very impressive on the battle field. Less so in the bedroom. What sellsword companies fight for her?”

 

“Many, the big names are the Golden Company, Second Sons and the Windblown. Onemore thing. My birds tell me she has three live dragons.”

 

Ned watched Varys the entire time he was speaking. Ned didn’t know why but something about the Master of Whispers didn’t feel right.

 

“Dragons haven’t won a war in three hundred years armies win them all the time.” Tywin Lannister stated.

 

“This Targaryen bitch must be dealt with before she can cross the Narrow Sea.” Robert declared. 

 

“How Your Grace?” Asked Pycelle. “By force?” 

 

“If it comes to that. Yes.” 

 

“We tried one assassination attempt around a half a year ago. It failed.” said Renly. “Now she is surrounded by an army of 26 thousand. Should we try another?”

 

“I doubt it would succeed.” Lord Royce points out. “If you tried once she must be prepared for another. And now she is better protected.”

 

“Well what the hell are you suggesting?” Robert demanded.

 

“Nothing Your Grace.”

 

“Stannis is our Master of Ships. He led the attack that crushed the Greyjoy fleet. He could led an army of ships and sink this Dragon Queen before she crosses the Narrow Sea.” Renly suggested. “We could send a raven to the Redwynes and the Greyjoys demanding they send their ships to us to aid this.”

 

“Thats an idea.” Robert mused. “Could you do this Stannis?”  
  
“If I have the ships. Aye I could do it.”

 

Not a moment later the door to the council chambers were opened and a squire ran in.

 

“I’m sorry my lords but this just arrived for the King.” The Squire dropped the scroll in front of Robert before leaving. 

 

Robert picked it and turned it in his hand. His face went dark red with anger when he saw the Targaryen dragon seal on the front. He opened the letter and almost tore it in anger. He threw it back on to the table.

 

Ned picked it up and looked at it.

  
“What does it say Lord Stark?” asked Renly. 

 

Ned took a breath and started to read.

 

 

_To the Usurper Robert Baratheon,_

 

_It is with my great joy that I inform you that the Targaryen forces have landed. We have retaken our ancestral home at Dragonstone and we plan to take the rest of our Kingdoms back in due time._

 

_I know for a fact that I do not want a full out war with the Seven Kingdoms, but I am willing to wage one if it is necessary._

 

_I also feel obligated to inform you of the Illegitimacy of your Crowned Prince and his siblings. They are not your true born children Robert. My spies informed me of the incestuous relationship between the Queen Cersei Lannister and her twin brother, Ser Jamie Lannister the Kingslayer._

 

_Terms I offer you. You Robert must surrender the throne to me. You and your brother Lord Stannis will be spared and sentenced to the wall along with Jamie Lannister. Your brother Renly will be striped of Storms End, but due to our families history he will be given a new keep and a new title. Lord Tywin Lannister must be arrested and must be given to me. At the very least he will be stripped of his titles and will join you on the wall. His son Tyrion will be named Lord of Casterly Rock if he bends the knee to me. Ser Gregor Clegane and Ser Amory Lorch must be given to me as well. For the murders of Princess Elia and her children Princess Rhaenys and Prince Aegon. The other Lords that supported you in the rebellion will be spared and will keep their titles should they bend the knee._

 

_If you do not find these terms agreeable, I offer you a meeting face to face. On the Island of Driftmark. You have until one moon from today to accept this meeting. You must come with two others. And you must come unarmed. I swear by the old gods and the new that I will do the same. Once we are done you can leave in peace._

 

_I hope you accept this meeting. It would be good to see you again dear cousin._

 

_Sincerely_

 

_King Rhaegar Targaryen. First Son of King Aerys and Queen Rhaella. Rightful King of Westeros. King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm._

 

_P.S You may know me by another name Lord Dercin Slate of Lys. If you don’t believe me come to Driftmark and see who I am for yourself._

 

 

“This is an outrage,” Tywin yelled. “How dare he accuse my children of such crimes, and he dare think we will surrender to him just like that.”

 

“If he thinks I am going to give up and go freeze to death on the wall.” Stannis was not nearly as angry as Tywin. “He will have something else coming to him.”

 

“How is this even possible?” Mace Tyrell asked. “Didn’t you kill Prince Rhaegar at the Trident?”

 

“I smashed his chest with my hammer.” Robert declared.

 

“Will you go to this meeting?” Asked Prince Oberyn. 

 

“I’m not afraid of a fake dragon.” Robert stated boldly.

 

“Then who will you take with you?” Asked Renly.

 

“Ned, Your My Hand. You will accompany me.”

 

“Of course Your Grace.” Ned replied, already dreading the meeting.

 

“And Stannis’s my the eldest of my younger brothers. He will be the other.”

 

“Yes Your Grace.” Stannis replied.

 

“All of you.” Robert said. “Return to your lands and call your banners. If this impostor wants my throne he will have to fight for it.”

 

 

 

It was an hour after the council. The Lords were sent back to there homes to gather their armies. Stannis and Ned were preparing to sail to Driftmark.

 

“Robert,” Stannis said. “What the letter said about your children is true.”

 

“What the hell do you mean?” Robert demanded.

 

“Jon Arryn and I believed that the children weren’t yours. So we found all of your bastards. They all took after you. They all had black hair and blue eyes. Then when Jon Arryn and I planned to reveal it to you, Jon dies.”

 

“Your saying the Lannisters killed him?” Asked Ned.

  
“Aye, that they did.” Stannis agreed.

 

“What do you think about this Ned?”Asked Robert.

 

“I agree with Lord Stannis. I followed in Jon Arryn’s footsteps to see what he was up to before he died.”

 

“Those fucking golden headed bastards. I will have them all killed.”

 

“You can’t Your Grace.” Ned points out. “We have bigger problems.”

 

“The Targaryens.”   
  
“Yes, the Lannisters command an army of 30 thousand. You need their men. But after the war, you wont need them,” said Stannis. 

 

“Once this false dragon lies dead, I will take every single Lannister I can find and put their heads on spikes.” Robert declared.

 

“Of course, Your Grace.” Stannis seemed fine with this. 

 

Ned didn’t like this. He remember Robert’s reaction to the deaths of Prince Aegon and Princess Rhaenys. How he smiled and called them dragonspawn. 

  
“Ned.” 

  
“Yes Your Grace.”

 

“Your my hand Ned, If any thing were to happen to me, I would name you Lord Protecter and my brother Stannis will be your hand. Then when the wars over reveal the truth. And kill the Loins.”

 

“If I must Your Grace.” Ned replies.

 

 

That night was one of the hardest of his life. The one time his two daughters agree on something, and their anger is directed at him.

 

“I’m sending you both back to Winterfell.”

 

“What?” Arya and Sansa yelled in unison.

 

“Listen...”

 

“What about Joffrey?” Sansa asked

 

“You can’t father. I have my lessons with Syrio. I’m finally getting good,” put in Arya.

 

“This isn’t a punishment. I’m sending you back for your own safety.”

 

“Can we take Syrio back with us?” Arya asked.

 

“Who cares about your stupid dancing teacher? I can’t go. I’m supposed to marry prince Joffrey. I love him and I’m meant to be his queen and have his babies.”

 

“Seven hells.” Arya complained.

 

“When you are old enough, I will find someone worthy of you. Some one brave, gentle and strong.” Ned promised his eldest daughter.

  
“I don’t want someone brave, gentle and strong. I want him! He will be the greatest king there ever was, a golden lion and I will give him sons with beautiful gold hair.”

 

“The lion’s not his sidgle idiot.” Arya puts in. “He’s a stag like his father.”

 

“No he’s nothing like that fat drunk king.”

 

“It’s not about that.” Ned said before deciding to tell his children the truth. “There is to be war soon.”

 

“A war?” asked Arya.

 

“Yes. We got word today. The Targaryens have returned and have taken Dragonstone. A man who claims to be Rhaegar Targaryen leads the army.”

 

“But he’s dead.” Sansa points out.

 

“Thats not the point.” Ned tells her. “If there is to be a war for the crown. King’s Landing will be in the middle of it. Winterfell is far in the north. The war won’t reach there for a long time, if at all. You will be safe up north.”  


“But Joffrey.” Sansa complained.

 

“When the war is over I will talk to Robert, maybe we can renew the betrothal.”

 

That seemed to please Sansa. Ned hated lying to her, but it’s what she needed to hear.

 

“Pack your things you leave tomorrow.”  


“Your not coming with us?” Arya asked.

 

“Not yet at least. Tomorrow, Robert, Stannis and I sail for Driftmark to meet with this King Rhaegar. After that I’m not sure.”

 

The next day was hard for Ned and his daughters. Ned booked them a ship to take them to White Harbor, it is the quickest way to get north. Syrio Forel agreed to travel North with them, much to Arya’s delight. Sansa was in tears and wouldn’t look at her father. Ned felt bad for her but he was doing this for her own good.

 

An hour after the Stark girls went north, Robert and Stannis arrived at the docks. Both were in full armor. Robert had his war hammer swung over his back, while Stannis had a sword at his side. They took the ship Stannis sailed to answer the King’s summons.

 

The royal family, came to see their King off. Mycella and Tommen wished Robert luck and hugged him, while Joffrey and his mother, Queen Cersei, just stood there with cold angry looks on their faces. They were accompanied by Ser Mandon Moore and Ser Boros Blount of the Kingsguard, Ser Davos Seaworth, who was Lord Stannis’s right hand, and ten of Ned’s personal guard, the rest went north with his daughters.

 

It took them six days to sail to Driftmark. It is not a far place to sail too and they were on a fast ship. 

 

Ned didn’t think Robert could have got any angrier until he saw that Houses Velayron, Celtigar, Sunglass and Bar Emmon all swore fealty to the Targaryens.

  
Ned didn’t find it that surprising. All of those houses fought for the Dragons in the rebellion so it would make sense that they would fight for them now.

 

They were greeted by Aurane Waters, who was the bastard half brother of Monford Velayron, the Lord of Driftmark.

 

“My Lords,” Aurane greeted. “My lord brother and His Grace, King Rhaegar welcomes you to Driftmark.”

 

“They sent a bastard to greet us.” Robert whispers to Ned and Stannis obviously offended. 

 

Aurane provided horses for the Lords and he led them to the castle. Driftmark is not far from Dragonstone. Ned could see the fortress in the distance and the large number of ships that were docked around the island.

 

“A large army indeed.” He stated.

 

When they reached the castle Aurane turned to them and stated. “My brother has offered you rooms for your use if you wish to rest before your meeting with the King.”

 

“No,” Robert declared. “I will meet with this pretender, and leave. I have no intention of staying.”

 

“As you wish.” Aurane stated. “The King waits for you in the great hall. He asks only you and your two chosen companions enter, and that you surrender your weapons.”

 

“And why should we?” Robert asked.

 

“Because the king surrounded his.”

  
After some arguing, Aurane Waters finally was able to get Robert to give up his war hammer. Stannis and Ned gave up their swords as well. Aurane swore that no one would touch them and that Rhaegar would punish anyone that would try.

 

When they entered the great hall. They saw a man sitting at the high table peering at a book that covered his face. The man was tall and muscular with long silver hair. _He defiantly has the hair of a Targaryen._ There was a door that led to a balcony. Ned saw a beautiful silver haired girl a little older than Sansa sitting on the balcony talking and laughing with someone obscured by the door. What was not obscured was the cream colored dragon that rested it’s head in the girl’s lap while she stroked it. The dragon was the size of a large pony and Ned knew that is still had much to grow.

 

When the door closed the man at the high table looked up at who entered. There was without a doubt. The man was Rhaegar Targaryen. He had violet eyes that were like amethysts. He didn’t look much different than he did 16 years ago. He looked older and his hair was longer. But that was pretty much it. His face was sad. Like he had seen years of sorrow. _Which he did._ Ned realized.

 

“Ah, Lord Robert, Lord Stannis and Lord Eddard. I’m glad you have come.” Rhaegar rose and smiled at them. Earning a scowl from Robert. 

 

Ned looked at his old friend and realized that Robert recognized him too.

 

“Go fly Viserion,” Ned heard the girl say. He looked over to see the dragon rise up and take flight. Ned was shocked. He stared after the dragon. _What Varys said was true. They have real live dragons._

 

The girl rose and entered the room. A boy of about the same age followed her. Ned looked at his face and felt his heart sink. He was older, taller, he looked stronger too. His eyes were now the same color as his fathers. His hair was as black as it was when he left but longer. What Ned feared was true. Jon joined his father.

 

 

 

**Rhaegar:**  

 

 

Rhaegar almost laughed at the look on the Baratheon brothers faces. They both wore a look of pure shock and it quickly turned to anger. Rhaegar started before either of them could speak.

 

“Welcome my lords.” He said. “I thank you for coming to this meeting.” Rhaegar gestured for them to take a seat. Robert, Ned and Stannis took the seats opposite Rhaegar while Jon and Dany sat on either side of him.

 

“You must be hungry after such a long journey.” Rhaegar gestured to the salt and bread that were sitting on the table. “Would you also like some wine?” He reached under the table and brought out a bottle of Arbor Gold. 

 

After a minute, Robert, Ned and Stannis all ate a piece of bread with salt and poured them selves a glass of wine. Jon, Rhaegar and Dany quickly did the same.

 

“Now that we can’t kill each other, as much as I can tell Robert wants to, we can begin. I will let you start.”

 

Roberts face was red with hatred and was probably wishing he didn’t eat the bread now.

 

Stannis began. “How the hell are you still alive?”

 

“I thought that might be the first question.” Rhaegar admitted. “After Robert defeated me, I was left unconscious. A group of Riverlanders that were loyal to my family found me and took me in.” Rhaegar shot a glance at Ned. He wasn’t going to tell Robert how Eddard Stark saved his life, or how he raised Jon. “Weeks later I woke up and I bet you can figure out the rest.” 

 

“Who is this?” Robert asked, pointing at Jon. “That one is obviously your sister, but who the hell is this.”

 

Rhaegar realized Robert had drunk much more of his memories away than Rhaegar thought. 

 

“Why were are my manners? Meet my sister Daenerys Stormborn, and My son Jon of Houses Targaryen and Stark. My last trueborn son.”

 

“Trueborn?” Robert was furious. “You kidnapped and raped Lyanna.”

 

Rhaegar just sighed. “Robert you are too quick to jump to conclusions. I never raped Lyanna. I loved her, and she loved me. We ran away together and got married.”

 

“She would have never. She was mine.”

 

“See thats the attitude that made her want to run away with me. You thought of her as an object. A prize that you won. She was more than that. You loved her looks. I loved her. Lyanna didn’t want to marry a man that would treat he like that. She knew who you were Robert and she knew marriage wouldn’t stop you from being you.”

 

Robert didn’t know what to say to that.

  
“You couldn't have married her.” Stannis put in. “You already had a wife. You were married to Elia of Dorne.”

 

“One of the perks of being a Targaryen. We can take more than one wife. Many of our ancestors did the same. The marriage was legal. In the sight of the old gods and new. There are witness too.” 

 

“What witnesses?” Stannis asked.

 

“My first wife Elia, my mother Queen Rhaella, Arthur Dayne, Oswell Whent, Jon Connington, Ashara Dayne and Benjen Stark.”

 

“Lucky for you that all those witness’s are dead.” Stannis put in. 

  
“Benjen Stark isn’t and he was at the wedding in Winterfell.”

 

“He’s in the Nights Watch and went missing beyond the wall.” Ned said with a sad voice.

 

Rhaegar face fell. “I’m sorry I didn’t know. You have my condolences Ned.”

 

Ned only nodded.

 

“So you still can’t prove the legitimacy of your son.”

 

“One other of the witness’s is alive, but she is back at Dragonstone. And it shouldn’t matter. I swear by all the gods. Old and New. By the Lord of Light and the Great Stallion. By the Mother of Mountains and the Many Faced God. That what I say is true. But we are not here to talk about the legitimacy of my son’s birth.” 

 

“No we are here to discuss the outrageous terms you sent us.” Stannis stated.

 

“Well if I thought you were going to accept them I wouldn’t have offered this meeting. It was mainly so you could see me and know that I do live.” 

 

“And now that we do?” Stannis asked.

 

“Thats up to you.” Rhaegar said. “As I said in my letter. I don’t want another war. But I am willing to fight one to regain what belongs to my family.”

 

“Well you are going to have to,” Robert said harshly. “And in this war when you die I will make sure your head is smashed like a fucking melon. You can’t beat all Seven Kingdoms.”

 

“I don’t need too. Two already have sworn their swords to me. That leaves five. The Greyjoy’s won’t help you. They hate you even more than they hate me. Four. Lysa Arryn won’t let her armies leave the Vale. Three. Thats only three kingdoms that will fight for you. Four if you count the Riverlands. But it is still not enough. We have 26 thousand men and three dragons, coming from the east alone.”

 

“We will see.” Robert then drew a dagger he had concealed in his sleeve. Before he could bring it down to the table, Jon reached out grabbed Roberts arm and twisted the dagger out of it’s wrist before taking the dagger and fling it across the room.

 

“Well that wasn’t very honorable.” Rhaegar stated. “I gave you food and drink. Does guest right mean nothing in the Seven Kingdoms anymore?”

 

Robert just glared at Rhaegar. His blue eyes never leaving Rhaegar’s violet ones.

  
“This is over,” Robert declared. “Fuck your terms. I will never surrender or bow to you.”

 

“If that is what you wish. You may leave.” Rhaegar said.

 

The three men got up and left. The Baratheons hurried, but Ned turned back to look at his nephew. Jon looked back at him sadness in both their eyes. Ned then left the room following his king.

 

“I thought you said Robert was tall and muscular.” Dany points out. “But he’s fat and smells of wine.”

 

“Thats what 16 years of peace and a marriage to a Lannister will give you.” Rhaegar replied.

 

Rhaegar then remembered how close he was to being married to Cersei Lannister. His father was going to accept Tywin’s proposal. But Rhaegar talked his father out of it. That was 21 years ago. Rhaegar was newly knighted. His father was not yet mad and would do anything for his first born son. From the first moment he saw Cersei he knew she was in love with him and he knew that her father planned to marry her to him. Rhaegar didn’t know the girl and had to admit she was pretty. But over the course of the royal families stay at Casterly Rock Rhaegar learned Cersei’s true nature. He could never marry a girl like her. She was cruel, rude, arrogant and haughty. Rhaegar even witnessed her beat one of her hand maidens over how her hair looked. Rhaegar could never marry a girl like that. So he convinced his father to decline the proposal. Rhaegar heard whispers that if he married her than the rebellion would never have happened. That he would never have looked twice at Lyanna Stark. Rhaegar knew that was not true, nothing would have ever stopped him from falling in love with Lyanna. If Rhaegar had married Cersei he probably would have been as desperate to run away as Lyanna was. At least with Elia he had a woman that was kind and he was able to grow fond of. Rhaegar couldn’t picture that with Cersei Lannister.

 

Rhaegar saw the sad look on his son’s face. “I’m sorry Jon. I know that must have been hard for you.”

 

“I get it. If he acknowledged the fact he knew me and raised me, Robert would have killed him. I just wish I could have talked with him and thank him for all that he has done for me.” Dany rested her hand on Jon’s shoulder reassuringly

 

“You still might be able to.” Rhaegar reveled. “I have a plan to keep the Starks out of the war.”

 

“You do?” Jon asked hopefully.

 

Rhaegar nodded. “I owe them much. They raised my son. They are kin due to my marriage with Lyanna. I have no desire to fight the North.”

 

“Thank you father. Whats your plan?”  


“I will reveal everything tomorrow at the war council on Dragonstone.”

 

Jon understood.

 

Rhaegar planned the invasion already. He had already sent ravens to the Tyrells and Martells and they sent representatives to Dragonstone already. Doran Martell, three of the Sand Snakes, Obara, Tyene and Nymeria, Willas, Loras and Garlan Tyrell and Randyll Tarly and Paxter Redwyne all have arrived at Dragonstone. Tomorrow was going to be the day were he revealed his plans to bannermen, and set up his Small Council. Even though some of his members wouldn’t be able to take their places. He was manly thinking of Varys. The spider that has been sending Rhaegar information for years.

 

Rhaegar led his family out of the great hall back into the halls of Driftmark. They regained their weapons and Rhaegar could see Jon’s relief. He knew Jon felt naked without a sword. Dany also looked happy to have Dark Sister back.

 

When he first heard of it, the thought of Dany wielding a sword amused him. His amusement left when he saw her train with Jon. Dany was good. Not as good as Jon was but for her size and limited experience she was good. Ser Barristan told him how she refused to listen to anyone that tried to convince her that she shouldn’t be learning with a sword. She would also only take lessons from Jon. Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah both offered to help train her but she refused.

 

That wasn’t the thing that surprised him the most. Nor was it Jon’s eyes. It was the Dragons. Rhaegar never suspected that the rumors about Dany hatching them were actually true. When Dany and Jon showed them the Dragon he could immediately see the bond that the both of them had with the dragons. The white one, Viserion, loved Dany the most and wouldn’t stay away from her for long. The green one, Rhaegal, loved Jon and Rhaegar could tell Jon cared for him as much as he cared for Ghost. 

 

The black one, Drogon, was the wild one. The one that was independent and did what ever it wanted. This one was the one Rhaegar liked. He didn’t know why but he was immediately drawn to him. When they first came face to face. They stared at each other. It took Rhaegar a few seconds to realize the dragon was challenging him. They were having a battle of wills to see whose will was stronger. Rhaegar won and Drogon showed him the most respect, he evened began to listen to him. Drogon was the biggest. Rhaegal and Viserion were the size of ponies, while Drogon was the size of a fully grown horse. Rhaegar knew they would soon be big enough to ride and when that time came Westeros would be theirs. 

 

Another thing the Dragons did was ensure none of the sellswords would break their contracts. They made it so the sellswords realized that the Targaryens are going to win and they wanted to be on the winning side.

 

 

The next day the council gathered at the Chamber of the Painted Table. On the top floor of the Stone Drum tower.

  
As Rhaegar stared at the table that was a giant map of all of Westeros, the only thing he could think of was how his ancestor Aegon the Conqueror stood in this exact spot and planned his invasion of Westeros. Now Rhaegar stood here once again, planning to do the exact same thing. _We even have three dragons and three dragon riders._ _History is repeating itself._

 

His bannermen where all circled around the table. The three Tyrell sons where there, Loras in a new white cloak that showed he is now a member of Rhaegar’s Kingsguard. Next to them were Randyll Tarly, who was to lead the armies of the Reach alongside Ser Garlan Tyrell. Paxter Redwyne, the commander of the Targaryen fleet, sat next to Lord Tarly. 

 

One thing that surprised Rhaegar was when they returned to Pentos, was Doran Martell was waiting for them there. “The Hand of the King should be with his king,” the Dornish price stated. He brought his captain of his guard Areo Hotah with him, along with his three eldest nieces. Obara, Nymeria and Tyene.

 

Doran now sat to the right of Rhaegar, with the pin marking him as the Hand of the King on his chest. His daughter Arianne and his brother Oberyn sat next to him. They sailed strait from Kings Landing and arrived while Rhaegar, Jon and Dany were at Driftmark.

 

As the Crowned Prince and Rhaegar’s heir, Jon sat to the left of Rhaegar with Daenerys, Aegon, Ser Jorah, Ser Barristan and Grey Worm sitting next to him. 

 

Even the men that just swore fealty when he took Dragonstone where there. 

 

The siege had not been hard. They forces that were posted inside Dragonstone where not ready for a fight and they were crushed by the group of Sellswords that Rhaegar personally led in to the fortress. The Targaryens didn’t lose more than 30 men. The only shame was that Stannis was not at the castle during the siege. He could have made a powerful and useful prisoner. They had captured his wife and daughter, but Rhaegar ordered no harm to come to them.

 

Then there were the leaders of the sellsword companies. Daario Naharis, Harry Strickland, the leader of the Golden Company, the Tattered Prince, leader of the Windblown, Ben Plumm, leader of the Second Sons and Bloodbeard who leads the Company of the Cat. Rhaegar made sure to separate him and The Tattered Prince.

 

Last were the companions of the Lords that sat at the painted table, such as the Sand Snakes and Areo Hotah. They were standing behind Prince Doran. Ashara was there but she stood in the back behind Aegon, trying to avoid being noticed. 

 

Rhaegar stood at the head in full black armor he had the Targaryen dragon on his chest. He had Blackfyre sheathed at his side and wore a crown of black steel and rubies, that the maester of Dragonstone said was worn by Aegon the Conqueror.

 

“My lords the time has come. It is time for the Dragons to return and take back whats theirs.” Rhaegar declared. 

 

Everyone present murmured in agreement.

 

“You have all sworn me loyalty and for that I thank you. And know that you will be repaid for your loyalty.”

 

The lords cheered.

 

“But before you can gain your rewards we have a war to fight. Robert Baratheon thinks he has all of Westeros on his side. He is very wrong about that. For Dorne, The Reach and the Lords of the Narrow Sea stand with us. And if my plans work he will have even less.”

 

“What are you planning your grace?” asked Paxter Redwyne.

 

“We should hit King’s Landing with our full force.” suggests Garlan Tyrell.

 

“No,” Rhaegar states. “King’s landing is a large city with high wall and strong defenses. If we attack it first it will allow for all of the Kingdoms loyal to Robert to call their arms and join the fight. No my lords. I suggest something else.”

 

“And that is Your Grace?” asked Lord Tarly.

 

“We split our amy into 6 armies, and we attack the realms that support Robert as quick as possible, before they can raise their full armies. I have learned from a spy in King’s Landing that the Vale and the Iron Islands will not fight for Robert, so we will not attack them. We have 86,000 men. A truly large army. We will send men into the Stormlands the Westerlands and the Riverlands.”

 

“What of the North Your Grace?” asks Jorah Mormont. 

 

“That is were you come in Ser Jorah. You, will take the Company of the Cat, the Second Sons and the Stormcrows and you will sail to Saltpans. You will then take that army and as fast as you can march North and take the Twins. Once they fall you will build a large fort on the Kingsroad. This will block the Northerners from marching their armies south they will have to camp in the Neck.”

 

“What of the Riverlords?”Jorah asked.

 

“You won’t be sailing alone. Aegon and the Golden Company will accompany you. But when you march to the Twins they will start to make war on the Riverlands. They will start by taking Maidenpool. I know Lord Mooten he will surrender if he see’s a large host outside his walls, and House Darry was once extremely loyal to my family let us hope they still are. Then they will move to take Harrenhal, and after start taking the Riverlands one Castle at a time.”

 

“That could work until the Lannisters arrive.” Aegon points out. 

 

“The Lannisters will have their hands full. Ser Garlan Tyrell will lead 20 thousand men of the Reach and attack the Westerlands from the south. While my son Jon will lead the Unsullied and 5 thousand Dornish cavalry under the command of the Red Viper.” Rhaegar gestures at Oberyn. “They will then attack the west from the north. They will sail with Ser Jorah and march with them to take the Twins before turning their army south and into the Westerlands. And the Redwyne fleet will sail up the cost and blockade the Ports of Lannisport and burn the Lannister fleet.”

 

“So then the Tullys, Starks and Lannisters will be unable to march their soldiers to aid Robert Baratheon.” said Lord Redwyne.

 

“Exactly.” Rhaegar agrees. “While this is happening I will personally be leading an attack on the Stormlands. The remaining sellswords will meet up with the 20,000 Reach men under the command of Lord Tarly. The remaining Dornish men will attack the Stormlands from the south, under the command of the Lord Prince Doran choses.”

 

“So we will smash the Baratheon forces in the Stormlands?” asked Randyll Tarly. “Before moving on the Crownlands?”

 

“Yes,” Rhaegar answers. “The Stormlands should fall quickly. I know Robert, he will led the forces of the Crownlands south and attack us. Lord Tarly, I want you at my side when we face Robert.”

 

“Yes Your Grace, you honor me.”

 

“I don’t need to honor you. You’ve done that on your own. You are the only man to ever defeat Robert Baratheon in a battle, I would like you at my side so that together we can beat him again.”

 

“Thank you, Your Grace.” Randyll Tarly replied.

 

“Well this is my plan. But I am just one man. Is their anyone here that has suggestions?”

 

“What of us Your Grace?” Monford Velayron asked. “What of the Lords in the Narrow Sea.”

 

“Yes, you are to be the ones that sail your fleets to Saltpans to drop of the men attacking the Riverlands. Your swords will accompany Ser Jorah, but your ships will sail North and blockade White Harbor. I do not wish war with the North. It is too large too vast. It can’t be conquered. The only way to win the North is to make peace with the Starks. And one more thing if any lords surrender and swear fealty to me, they must not be harmed. We should use all of the men we can get. And there is to be no mind less slaughter. Is that understood? We are coming here to retake Westeros not burn it. When one of your armies takes a city, you are not to harm the residents. After the city is taken and the people rebel, show them no mercy. We are merciful, but we can not win a war if every city we take rebels when the army leaves.”

 

“What about the Dragons?” asked Loras Tyrell. That caused the entire room to be silent and look up at Rhaegar. Not many of them believed that there were dragons there. Only a few had seen them.

 

“They are dragons, and they will follow their riders,” was Rhaegar reply.

 

“And who are the riders, exactly?” Loras challenged.

 

“My son Jon, my sister Daenerys and I.” Rhaegar answered.

 

“The princess? She’s a woman.” Lord Tarly stated. 

 

“So was Visenya and Rhaenys Targaryen.” Dany pointed out. “Yet they rode their dragons and helped Aegon conquer all of Westeros.”

 

She had a point. Everyone could tell that. Everyone also could see that Obara Sand was holding her spear at the ready, and no one wanted to see her use it.

 

“Fine,” Loras said shrugging.

 

When the council was finally over and the lords dismissed Rhaegar sighed. He finally was able to relax.

 

He may be a king but Rhaegar doesn’t like waging war, he doesn’t like fighting, he doesn’t even want to be king. _But I have to do this. The Seven Kingdoms are my families legacy. It is my duty to reclaim them for my family._  

 

“Brother.”

 

Rhaegar looked to see Daenerys and Jon still in the Chamber of the Painted Table with him.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I didn’t want to ask this during the council, but what am I doing?” Dany asked staring at him.

 

“What do yo mean?”

 

“Well you didn’t assign me to any of the armies. Were am I going? Because if you think I am just going to stay here at Dragonstone, while all of you are out fighting a war...”

 

“Dany...”

 

“I’m not staying here Rhaegar.” Dany snapped at him. “I can fight, I am the Mother of Dragons. My place is not here it is out there,” she gestured to the table. “Fighting for our family.”

 

“Dany, we only have to members of the Kingsguard.” Rhaegar pointed out. “Ser Barristan is coming with me and Ser Loras is going to fight with Jon.”

 

“Then have me go with Jon or you. But I’m not staying here.”

 

“But who would protect you?”

 

“I don’t need protecting. I’m not the little girl you used to sing to sleep Rhaegar. Nor am I the scared child Viserys sold off to Khal Drogo. I can protect my self. I have Dark Sister and I know how to use her.”

 

“Dany, I just want you to be safe.”

 

“I know, brother. But I’m not going to sit back and let everyone else risk their lives while I just sit here pacing back and forth.”

 

“Father.” Jon had been so silent Rhaegar forgot he was there.

 

“What Jon?”

 

“I think I know of a way to appease both of you.” he puts in.

 

“Hows that?”

 

“The Sand Snakes.”

 

“What?” Rhaegar asked not understanding. 

 

“Have Dany come with me and have Obara, Nymeria and Tyene be her sworn shields. I could use her. The Unsullied love her much more than they love me.”

 

“Yes, have the Sand Snakes accompany me.” Dany agreed. “And Rhaegar I wouldn’t be defenseless. I would have Jon and Viserion.” She turned back to look at Jon. “Neither of them leave me for long.”

 

That made Jon’s face turn red and he looked away in embarrassment. Rhaegar knew that was true. Jon cared for her a lot. He had feelings for her, Rhaegar knew, even if Jon didn’t. He would never let harm come to her. Nor would her leave her behind. They needed each other.

 

“Fine,” Rhaegar finally gave in. “You can go with Jon.” But no fighting, and don’t leave the Sand Snakes.”

 

“I don’t think those two things are compatible,” Jon muttered.

 

“Thank you brother.” Dany hugged him before breaking away quickly. “I would get out of your armor. It doesn’t look comfortable and it hurts to hug you.”

 

Rhaegar smiled and looked down at his little sister, remembering the little girl he raised. She was only five and ten, but she reminded him of their mother and Lyanna at the same time. He just realized she was wearing the necklace Jon gave her. The one that belonged to Lyanna. _I blame that thing._  

 

The next day was busy. The lords were all leaving to raise their banners. Princess Arianne was returning to Sunspear to order the Dornish attack. She seemed disappointed when she learned her cousins and her uncle weren’t returning with her but she would get over it. Rhaegar didn’t know his cousin’s betrothal very well, but she seemed like a good person. It helped that Aegon couldn’t stop staring at her. He wasn’t sure but he was pretty sure he saw her leave Aegon’s quarters in the middle of the night. The two of them were off to a good start.

 

The next to leave were Willas and Garlan Tyrell. Rhaegar liked the two well enough but he wouldn’t miss the constant proposals to betrothed Jon to their younger sister Margery. This wasn’t the time to find out who the next queen. They had a war to win and Rhaegar wanted to meet this girl before he betroths her to his only remaining son.

 

Randyll Tarly left next. He was going to move fast so he could gather his 20,000 men and get them ready to invade the Stormlands. Rhaegar was sending away most of his sellswords and would need those men before he could take on the full force of the Stormlands. Apparently Mace Tyrell sent a raven from King’s Landing to Highgarden ordering the banners to be raised. Lord Tarly just hopped that they were ready by the time he got there.

 

Lord Redwyne left so he could ready the Redwyne fleet at the Arbor and get them ready to sail to the Westerlands and destroy the Lannister fleet and keep an eye on the Greyjoys.

 

The largest group that had to leave was the army leaving for Saltpans. Rhaegar realized he was going to be left alone soon. Dany, Jon and Aegon were all leaving. Ashara and Ser Barristan were staying. But all of his family were going. Rhaegal and Viserion were waiting on the docks ready to take flight when the ships sail. The dragons liked it on Dragonstone but they were not the type of creatures to stay in one place for long. 

 

Saying goodbye to his son and sister was hard. He knew there was a chance that one if not all of them could die. Rhaegar was glad that both of the people he loved had dragons with them, not mentioning the greatest soldiers in the world.   
  
When the ship that Jon and Dany were on sailed from the harbor. He watched it go with sadness in his heart. 

 

“You’ll see them again.”

 

Rhaegar looked over to see Ashara standing next to him watching after the ships.

 

“They have dragons, and a strong army protecting them. They will be fine.” She said reassuringly.

 

“True they do.”

 

“They have each other to. Seeing what they have gone through together they will be fine.” Ashara put her hand on Rhaegar’s shoulder. “He won’t let anything happen to her and she won’t let anything happen to him and you know that.”

“They care for each other deeply. They love each other like siblings.”

 

“I think it’s more than that, and I can tell you do too.” Ashara stated. “They’re in love. They just don’t know it yet.”

 

“How can you be sure?”

 

Ashara looked at him with an exasperated look on her face. “They spend almost every hour of everyday together. Also the way they look at each other, and talk about each other. You would have to be blind not to see it.”

 

“I have never been good at this sort of thing.”

 

“Thats why you have me.” Ashara declared smiling.

 

They stood their watching the fleet and armies leaving. Rhaegar wouldn’t be leaving for a little while longer he needed to give Lord Tarly enough time to gather his forces, but when he does Rhaegar is to sail and start campaigning in the poorly defended castles on the coast of the Storm and Crown lands.

 

“When you met with Robert,” Ashara asked suddenly. “Was Ned there?”

 

“He was.” Rhaegar told her. “It was obvious that he didn’t want to be there.”

 

“This must be hard for him. He has to chose between his duty to his King and his promise to his sister.”

 

“Thats one reason I want to keep the North out of this war. I married a Stark and my son and heir has Stark blood in him. I owe the North to much.”

 

“When you sent Robert the message about his children's illegitimacy,” Ashara said. “That would give Ned a reason not to fight for the Lannisters.” 

 

“So Roberts my obstacle.”

 

“Yes, but with him gone. Ned with surly bend the knee to you. He has to.” Rhaegar could hear the emotion in Ashara’s voice.

 

“You still love him don’t you?”

 

Ashara nodded. “After all these years after every thing that has happened. I still love him. He was the first person to love me for me. He didn’t just care about my looks like his brother did.”   
  
Ashara told Rhaegar how at Harrenhal she drunk to much and slept with the handsome and charming Brandon Stark, and how she hated herself for it. How Ned comforted her and didn’t care that she slept with his brother. 

 

“He loved me after all I did.” She said. “and I fell in love with him. We were going to marry, but then...” her voice trailed off.

 

“I fucked it all up.”

 

“No Rhaegar, it wasn’t your fault.”

 

“It was. Lyanna and I weren’t thinking. We just were madly in love. She sent Brandon a raven, but it was obvious that he didn’t get it. If we hadn’t run away together, Brandon would’ve married Catelyn and you would’ve married Ned and you would have been happy, and thousands of lives would have been spared.”

 

“And you and Lyanna would’ve been miserable.”

 

“Whats two people compared to thousands of lives.”

 

Ashara sighed. “We can’t chose who we love Rhaegar. You loved Lyanna and she loved you. You were meant to be together.” 

  
“But I was already married. I dishonored Elia, I dishonored the Martells, I dishonored Dorne and I dishonored my family.”

 

“Elia told me the truth Rhaegar.” Rhaegar looked at her puzzled.

 

“She told me about the prophecy. How she knew you need to fulfill it. How you were going to stay loyal and how she had to convince you to marry her.”

 

“So the realm bled because I was driven mad by a prophecy.”

 

Ashara slapped him then. “You are not mad!” She almost yelled at him. “You are a good person and will be a good king. You need to stop blaming yourself for the past. It is done it can’t be changed. But the present and the future can. What do you think will happen if the Lannisters take control of the Iron Throne? How much do you think the Realm would bleed? When you win the war, you won’t just be a conqueror you will be the ruler Westeros deserves. You will care for your subjects and you will be loved by your people. You will make the world a better place.”

 

Rhaegar raised a hand to his cheek were Ashara slapped him. “You know it’s treason to lay a hand on your king,” he joked

 

Ashara smiled. “Good, because you are a king, and you need to remember that.” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there will be one more P.O.V character that I will revel in the next chapter. Hope you guys like being back in Westeros were the story will be my own finally no more stealing from the show and books for plot lines.
> 
> And the Sand Snakes are the ones from the Books not the show. I didn't think the show did them justice especially Tyene (My Favorite).


	9. War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry It's been so long. I have been real busy but my schedule will clear up aftet June 25th and I can write more. But what I'm saying is. I'm not dead.

 

**Daenerys:**  

 

_Is war supposed to be this easy?_ Dany wondered. 

 

It had been a few weeks since they left Dragonstone. They landed at Saltpans and were surprised to see Targaryen banners already flying on the Castle ramparts. Lord Quincy Cox waiting for them ready to bend the knee and swear fealty to King Rhaegar.

 

After Saltpans came Darry. House Darry was overjoyed to welcome the dragon prince and princess. House Darry threw the Targaryen host a feast to welcome them. The Darrys were always extremely loyal to Dany’s family. Being at Castle Darry was a little sad for Daenerys. It made her remember Willem Darry. The man that took care of her when she was a little girl.

 

The Darrys even raised their banners for them and had their army’s waiting to join them. They were not as powerful as they once had been. But they could still muster 1,000 swords for the dragons.

 

After the left Castle Darry they rode North on the Kingsroad. They passed a few keeps on the way North and each one bent the knee rather than be forced to fight against the large Targaryen army.

 

When they finally reached the Twins they found a Frey party waiting to treat with them. Daenerys, Jon, Ser Jorah, Ser Loras and Grey Worm went to treat with them.

 

“Greeting Your Graces.” The first man said. “I am Ser Stevron Frey. First born son of Lord Walder Frey and heir to the crossing. These are my brothers Walder Rivers and Emmon Frey.”

 

“Greeting Ser Stevron.” Jon greeted. “I am Prince Jon of House Targaryen. Second son of King Rhaegar Targaryen.”

 

“My Prince.” Ser Stevron bowed. “My father apologizes that he can’t greet you in person. He is quite old.”

 

“Of Course.” Jon replied. “Allow me to introduce. Ser Jorah Mormont of Bear Island. My aunt Princess Daenerys, Ser Loras Tyrell of the Kingsguard and Grey Worm the leader of our Unsullied forces.”

 

Ser Stevron kissed Daenerys’ hand which made her uncomfortable.  

 

Ser Stevron led them to a tent that had been set up for this meeting. He offered them some wine and food and bantered for a while before finally coming to the point. “My Prince, My father would like to know your intentions.” Stevron asked.

 

“We plan to take the Twins.” Ser Jorah answered. “Whether we have to assault the castle or not. My advice would be for you to yield.”

 

Stevron nodded. “And why are the Twins so important to you?”

 

“I’m not going to tell you my fathers war plans.” Jon replied. “You haven’t sworn fealty to my family yet.”

 

“The Frey’s have held the Crossing for hundreds of years. What makes you think they will fall easily.”

 

“Because of the army behind us.” Jon stated. “The Starks are calling their banners and are preparing to march their armies south. But the North is large and it will be a long time before their entire army is ready and reach the Twins. Our cousin Aegon is waging war in the Riverlands. If the Tully march their armies North to help you, the Riverlands will fall. Your family is alone Ser Stevron.”

 

“So you are suggesting we yield, swear fealty to your family and have are armies fight for you?”

 

“Yes.” Jon agreed. “That is what I am suggesting.”

 

Ser Stevron thought for a while. “Their are ways my Father could be convinced to fight for you.”

 

“Then take these terms to him, we will wait.” said Jon.

 

“Of course.” Ser Stevron bowed before he and his brothers left the tent.

 

“I don’t trust him.” Jorah said as soon as they were out of earshot. “Walder Frey didn’t earn his name the late Lord Frey for nothing.”

 

“From what I have heard about Lord Frey,” Loras put in. “It is that he is a craven. He will do what ever it takes to save his skin. But he will try to turn this to his own advantage.”

 

“I’ve heard my Uncle mention him before.”Jon said. “He has strong ties to the Lannisters and won’t hesitate before selling us out.”

 

“What do you have in mind them?” Ser Loras asked.

 

“If the Frey’s surrender then we accept the surrender.” Jon answered. “Jorah will take command of the Frey’s forces and set up the blockade to keep the Northerns out of the war. Ser Stevron will be the one leading the forces and will answer to Ser Jorah, not his father.”

 

“What if they don’t agree?” Dany asked, already knowing the answer.

 

“We siege the castle and attack before they gain reinforcements.”

 

Dany suddenly remembered one of their greatest weapons. “I know of a way we can make sure that they bend the knee.”

 

“What’s that?” Jon asked.

 

“Well, Rhaegal and Viserion are getting quite big and are a pretty terrifying sight.”

 

“So we threaten them with Dragons?” Jorah asked.

 

“Pretty much.” Daenerys stated.

 

“That could work.” Jon decided.

 

 

Dany didn’t go to the Twins with Jon, Jorah and Loras. She decided to stay back at the camp with Viserion and the Sand Snakes. Dany had become quite fond of the three Dornish girls. Obara and Nymeria were great fighters. Dany enjoyed training with them a lot. She still trained with Jon most of the time, but the Sand Snakes were a nice change of pace. The one she likes the best is Tyene.

 

Tyene was the prettiest one of the Sand Snakes. She was not big and bulky like Obara or slim and quick like the Lady Nym. Tyene has beautiful golden hair, light pale skin as soft as silk and eyes as blue as the sea. She had a sweet and innocent look about her, she acted like a sweet and pious girl, but Nymeria told Dany that she was the deadliest of the Sand Snakes. She shared her fathers knowledge of poisons and venoms, which made Dany wary about accepting food from her. _The most poisonous flowers always are the prettiest ones._

 

When Daenerys returned to the Sand Snake’s tent, were they spent most of their time, she found Tyene and Nymeria whispering together before shaking hands.

 

“What schemes did I miss?” She asked when she entered the tent.

 

“Oh nothing princess.” Tyene answered with a smile that made Dany know that it definitely not nothing.

 

“Really?” Dany raised her eyebrows at the older women.

 

“Just a little wager we decided on.” Nymeria replied. Nymeria was slim and slender. She had jet black hair that she wore in a braid. She has dark eyes, high cheekbones and full lips. Her skin is an pretty olive color. She had the beauty that her older sister Obara lacked, but it didn’t make her any less deadly. Dany had seen her use those two daggers strapped to her hip in combat and she is good. Nymeria was ten years Dany’s senior but the two got along a well as they would’ve if they were the same age.

 

“A wager?”

 

Tyene smiled. “A simple wager, you wouldn’t be interested.”

 

“I wouldn’t?” Dany asked. “Try me.”

 

“Well it’s about your nephew.” Nymeria started. Dany didn’t know why but she felt herself blush. The mere mention of Jon would make her heart dance now.

 

“What about Jon?” The Sand Snakes had taken a liking to Jon. They spent the entire journey to the Twins flirting and teasing him. It was mostly Tyene, but Nymeria put in more than her fair share.

 

“Well when he told he’s never lain with a woman we were shocked.” Tyene explained. “I mean a handsome man like him. So we decided that we could have a little bet. The first one of us to change that wins.”

 

Dany blushed even more at that. _I would be interested in that wager, but not just for the sex and glory._ Dany liked the Sand Snakes but she wouldn’t want to see any of them with Jon. At least not like that. She wants Jon. She loves Jon. She didn’t know if Jon loved her in the same way she loved him, but she hoped that he would. Dany didn’t want to see him with another woman. Dany had of course heard the rumors that Jon was to marry Margery Tyrell when the war was over, but she didn’t think her brother would force Jon into anything. Dany didn’t want to see Nymeria’s full lips pressed against Jon’s. Or Tyene’s soft hands interlocked with his. 

 

“You two are fools if you think either of you can win.” Dany said. “Jon’s too damn honorable to have sex with someone he’s not married to. When I was a Khaleesi, I saw one of my handmaidens leaving his tent in the middle of the night. When I asked her about it she said Jon refused her and she almost broke into tears.”

 

“Well,” Nymeria said with a sly smile. “He wouldn’t be the first honorable man I’ve managed to seduce.

 

Dany had to try hard not to scowl at her. Jon was hers. She saw it in the House of the Undying. Jon will love her and they will marry, Dany knew it. Dany didn’t know if Jon loved her like a sister or what. But they have been through so much together. They still spent every night together. 

 

When they first at Dragonstone, Jon and Dany were given separate chambers. Jon was given the Lords Chambers. That surprised Jon a great deal. 

 

“Your the Prince of Dragonstone Jon.” Rhaegar had told him. “This is your seat. This Castle is yours.”

 

Jon didn’t know what to think about that.

 

Dany was given chambers across the hall from Jon. She tried to sleep alone, but she couldn’t. After an hour of tossing and turning trying to fall asleep she got up and snuck into Jon’s chamber. 

 

When she entered she could tell Jon wasn’t asleep. He was having the same problems she was. Neither of them said anything. She just laid down on the bed and immediately Jon pulled her close to him. They ended up falling asleep hand in hand, facing each other with their foreheads touching. It had been like that ever since. One of them would sneak to others room and they would sleep next to each other. If that wasn’t love Dany didn’t know what was.

 

“Oh and Tyene.” Nymeria said suddenly. “No potions or poisons. You have to seduce him without help.”

 

Tyene pretended to pout before she smiled. “I guess that will make it more fun when I win.” She admitted.

 

This entire conversation made Dany extremely uncomfortable. She wondered how red her face was. She just hoped the Sand Snakes didn’t notice.

 

“So Daenerys,” Tyene suddenly asked, “how did the meeting go?”

 

For a second Dany had to think about what she was talking about. Her mind was on Jon and the Sand Snakes’ bet.

 

“Oh how we expected.” Dany was glad for the change of subject. “The Freys are probably going to try to swing this to their advantage, so Jon decided that if they do, we just show them Rhaegal. So now Jon, Ser Jorah and Ser Loras are going to meet with Walder Frey at the Twins.”

 

“Good thing you aren’t there.” Tyene remarked.

  
“Why?” Dany asked.

 

“I heard that Lord Frey’s wife died recently and he has a taste for young beautiful girls to marry, I think he wouldn’t let anyone leave until you were his wife.”

 

The thought of marrying Walder Frey was enough to make Dany gag. “That sounds disgusting.” she admitted.

 

Tyene nodded. “He tried to marry our cousin Arianne once.”

 

“He did?” Dany was surprised. Lord Frey may be an old craven but he was a little bold.

 

“Yes, our uncle offered him her hand if she agreed knowing that she would spit the proposal back in his face.” Tyene told her. “We found out that Prince Doran only offered Arianne old men because she was already betrothed.”

 

“To who?” Dany asked.

 

“Your brother, Viserys.”

 

Dany stared at Tyene not understanding. “How was your cousin betrothed to my brother?”

 

“Apparently there was a treaty signed that said that Arianne would marry Viserys when he returned to Westeros in exchange for Dorne’s support in regaining the Iron Throne.”

 

Dany smiled at that. “If Viserys knew he had a Dornish Princess waiting for him, he probably would have sailed to Westeros as soon as he was old enough to marry.”

 

That made Tyene and Nymeria smile.   
  
“We Dornish woman are that perfect.” Nymeria stated proudly.

 

Dany was happy now that the conversation had moved away from Jon. After a little while she looked around and noticed Obara wasn’t there.

 

“Where’s Obara?” Dany asked.

 

“Probably hitting someone with her spear.” Nymeria suggested. 

 

“Our sister seems to do a lot of that.” Tyene agreed.

 

Dany chuckled at that before helping herself to a glass of Dornish Red. 

 

Dany turned when she felt a wet nose nudging her arms. She saw Ghost there. He was so silent she was always surprised, and/or startled, when he approached silently. Jon made fun of her because of that. Jon always seemed to sense whenever the Direwolf was near. Jon couldn’t explain it.

 

“Hi Ghost.” Dany greeted as she started to stroke the wolf’s nose. Ghost had gotten really big. He was still small compared to the Dragons but he was almost twice the size of a regular wolf. 

 

Dany had become extremely fond of the wolf. She had loved him since the day Jon arrived in Pentos. Ghost had barely left her side since that night. Dany thinks Jon had something to do with that. He fanned ignorance, but she could see through his lie. She always could see through his lies. Not that he lied to her very often. It was more when he didn’t want to tell her something. She and Jon pretty much shared everything with each other.

 

“Someones been busy.” Tyene pointed out. 

 

Dany looked at the wolf to see his fur was a light pink color. _He’s been hunting._ Dany assumed. Ghost spent most nights in the woods hunting for a deer or a rabbit or something to eat. But this was different.

 

Ghost kept jerking his head towards the door of the tent. 

 

“Do you want me to follow you?” She asked the direwolf.

 

Ghost continued to jerk his head that way. Dany got up and wolf immediately started to walk out the tent door. Nymeria and Tyene got up and followed her. Ghost led the woman outside the tent line to a ditch not far from the camp.

  
“What is it boy?” Dany asked.

 

When they came to the ditch she saw what Ghost wanted to show her. 

 

There was a man lying dead in the ditch. 

 

The man had his throat torn out. No doubt by Ghost. He was tall, thin and gaunt. He face was pale, beardless and riddled with pox scars. He was nearly bald except for some grey hair that grew from the back of his head down to his shoulders. His eyes were colorless and pale. He wore leather armor and had a greatsword swung over his back. He had many knives on his belt.

 

Dany could tell he hadn’t been dead very long. She had seen plenty of dead bodies. _Why didn’t we hear him yell when Ghost killed him._ She soon saw the answer. The man’s mouth was open and he had no tongue. 

 

 

“Who is this man and why was he here.” It was a few hours later, and Jon wanted to know everything. 

 

Dany had two of the Unsullied bring the man into the camp. She had the body cleaned and she waited for Jon, Ser Loras and Ser Jorah to return before going near it again.

 

Dany shook her head. “I don’t know who his is, Ghost brought me to him I don’t know anything else.”

 

“I know who he is.” Ser Jorah spoke up.

 

“You do?” Dany asked him.

 

Jorah nodded. “His name is Ser Ilyn Payne. He is, was Robert Baratheon’s King’s Justice. He is one of Tywin Lannisters dogs. He has no tongue because King Aerys had it torn out.”

 

Jon nodded. “Why is he here?”

 

“What else would he be doing here?” Jorah asked. “He couldn’t be a scout he can’t speak. He was sent to kill the two of you.”

 

“That makes sense,” Jon agreed. “Send a man that is good at killing but can’t give up any secrets.”

 

“Have we gone through his things?” Loras asked.

 

Dany shook her head. “We were waiting for the three of you to return.”

 

“Well then we should now.” Jon stated. 

 

On him, Ser Ilyn had mostly food. Enough for a long journey. Which was a good sign. It showed that a larger army wasn’t near. He had plenty of weapons. Daggers, throwing knives, darts and poisons. The only thing that he had that was of intreat was the letter bearing the seals of Houses Baratheon and Lannister.   
  
It read that this man was on the Kings business and any lords loyal to Robert were to aid him in any way they could.

 

“Robert Baratheon you cowardly craven.” Jon said with nothing but hate and contempt in his voice. “To scared to fight us like a man, instead hiding behind your servants.”

 

Dany was in agreement. “Speaking of cowardly cravens. How did it go with Walder Frey?” Dany asked.

 

“As expected,” Jon answered. “He tried to get me to agree to marry his daughter Rosiln,Then I responded by telling him to look out the window. After he saw the army and Rhaegal, he turned to me and what color he had was gone. I gave him my own terms, Life or Death. He wisely chose life.”

 

“So the Twins are ours?”

 

Jon nodded. “The Unsullied leave tomorrow.”

 

Tyene then spoke up. “We got a raven from my father. He and his horse are riding North and will meet us near Oldstones. The rest of the Dornish army is marching into the Stormlands and are being led by Andres Yornwood and Gerold Dayne. “

 

“Good,” Jon replied. “We will need the horse for when we invade the Westerlands. I have a feeling they aren’t going to bend the knee for us like the Riverlanders are.”

 

“Not all of the Riverlanders are surrendering, My Prince.” Loras said.

 

“What do you mean?” Dany asked. 

 

“Your cousin Aegon has been carving a bloody trail through the Riverlands.” Loras replied. “He took Harrenhal, by sneaking in at night with ropes and grappling hooks. Edmure Tully responded by marching 15,000 men south to siege the fortress. But Edmure got over confident and tried to storm the Castle. It was a blood bath. The Golden Company slaughtered the Riverlanders killing 15 to every man they lost. Lord Tytos Blackwood, Ser Marq Piper and many other Riverland knights’ heads now reside on the walls of Harrenhal. Edmure Tully fled northwest to High Heart. His Uncle Ser Brynden Tully is now at Riverrun raising another force to aide his nephew. No doubt Aegon plans to pursue him.”

 

Jon nodded. _He doesn’t like this bloodshed._ Dany realized. _He is only doing his duty._  

 

“Any word from my father?” Jon asked.

 

Ser Loras shook his head. “No word from the Stormlands. Last I heard Lord Tarly and his army have marched, but that was only days ago.”

 

After about an hour of War talk, Jon finally declared the meeting over. They had Ser Ilyn’s body buried in a unmarked grave. The only reason was so the crows wouldn’t surround them to eat the corpse. 

 

Later that night Dany found her self in Jon’s tent. She had her own, but it was only for show and to keep the rumors away. She spent every night in Jon’s tent sleeping next to him. Compared to most royal tents, Jon’s was quite small and empty. Jon said he didn’t need to carry around an entire castle with him. He wasn’t Ser Loras. Jon had a two tables one with a map of Westeros and pieces that represented armies resting on one and the other was for eating. He had a bed, a chest for for clothes and a rack to hang his weapons and armor. Other than those things it was empty. He didn’t have anything he didn’t need.

 

Jon was leaning on the table looking at the map of Westeros. He had been staring at the pieces for hours.

 

Dany walked over to him a rested her hand on his shoulder. “You’ve been standing her for hours, you don’t need to win the war on your own.”

 

Jon looked up at her. Dany saw what he was doing. He was holding a wooden fish representing the Tully army that had been smashed.

 

“My cousins are all half Tully.” He said in a somber tone. “We just killed 15,000 of their men and our cousin is trying to kill their uncle. How can we possibly think that they will join us. We are killing their family.”

 

Dany lifted her hand to Jon’s chin. She turned his face so she could look him in the eyes.

 

“This is a war Jon. People die, but you don’t have to carry everyone’s death on your shoulders. And they will join us because you are their family too. Lord Stark raised you and loves you like a son. Robb, Arya, Sansa, Bran and Rickon all love you like a brother.”

 

Jon and Dany stared into each others eyes. Dany couldn’t break her gaze from his handsome face. Her hand was still holding his chin.

 

After a few minutes Jon broke the stare. “It’s getting late, we should sleep.” 

  
Dany smiled. “Your right.” 

 

That night Dany fell asleep using Jon’s chest as a pillow.

 

 

**Eddard:**

 

 

Ned arrived at Winterfell a few days after his daughters. Everyone was so happy to see him Ned almost forgot the reason he had to return home. 

 

Rickon almost knocked him to the ground when he came to give his father a hug. He had grown since Ned had left for Winterfell. His hair was a chocolate brown color, just like Robb’s and Bran’s. Sansa was the only one that had the full Auburn Tully hair and Arya’s hair was as black as Shaggydog’s fur. 

 

The direwolves have grown too. Shaggy and Bran’s wolf, which he named Summer Rickon reported. Were larger than normal wolves, and Grey Wind was even bigger. Whenever Ned saw the wolves it made him think of Nymeria and Lady, which made him sad.

 

“Father, your home.” Robb came over as Ned was wrestling his youngest son off him. 

 

Once Ned got Rickon off him he gave his eldest a hug. “I am for now. I hear you’ve made a fine Lord of Winterfell.”

 

Robb smiled. The way he always did when Ned complimented him. The way that reminded Ned of the wild five year old that would tear around Winterfell and drive his mother crazy, always with the black haired boy following close behind.

 

“Sansa and Arya arrived five days ago.” Robb reported becoming dutiful again.

 

“Good.” Ned said. “Wheres your mother?”

 

“She’s with the girls and Bran.”

 

“I should go see them.”

 

Robb led his father to Brans room where the rest of his family was waiting.

 

“Father,” Bran called from his bed as soon as Ned opened the door. The sight of Bran stuck in bed was a sad one. Cat had written to him saying that Bran would never walk again, and now Ned was seeing it with his own eyes.

 

Sansa and Arya were both sitting on each side of Bran on his bed, while Cat sat in a chair next to it.   
  
When Ned came in She got up and embraced him. Ned gave her a kiss on the lips.

 

“Ned my love, your home.”   
  
“I am, Cat.”

 

A soon as Ned broke away from his wife he was tackled by a wild blur. All Ned could see was black messy hair. 

 

“Father,” Arya said smiling before whispering. “Thank you for letting Syrio come with us.”

 

Ned just ruffled her hair. 

 

Ned was enjoying his family reunion. It almost made him forget why he was here. It wasn’t too see his families, it was to call the banners of the North and lead the army south.

 

Maester Luwin came in a few minutes later. “My lord, welcome home, a raven arrived for you yesterday.”

 

“Why didn’t I hear of this?” Catelyn demanded. 

 

“It said for Lord Starks eyes only.” was Luwin’s only reply. 

 

“Alright maester. I’ll be right there.”

 

When Ned arrived in Maester Luwin’s study he found it empty. What he did find was a scroll on the table. The scroll was bearing the seal of House Targaryen. When Ned opened it he was shocked by the contents.

 

_Lord Stark,_

 

_First, I wish to thank you for all you have done for Jon, You raised him like your own son and it has made him into a good man and he will be a good king. I know before the rebellion the two of us never knew each other well. But I respected you, you were always an honorable man and I only had heard great things. I wish for you to know I do not wish for war between our house. Your family is my son’s family. You raised him and he loved you like a father and your children like siblings. I can never repay a debt that size. All I can offer you is peace. I don’t want to force my son to fight against the people that raised him and was his family. I loved your sister. Lyanna was the bright spot in my life, I would trade my crown just to see her one more time. I know she wouldn’t want us to fight. I know I ask much of you. I know Robert is your friend and I understand that. I know you are an honorable man that would do what he has to do. I just pray that you agree to peace over war Good Brother._

 

_Rhaegar Targaryen._

 

Ned read the letter over and over again. _Rhaegar wants to avoid war with me._ Ned knew he has had enough war in his life, and he doesn’t wish to fight another one. Ned has plenty of reasons to agree to peace with Rhaegar and only one reason to fight him.

 

“Damn my honor,” he muttered. He made a promise to Lyanna to protect her son, but heswore a vow to serve his king. A king that smiled at the corpses of babies and has no legitimate heirs. _But I swore a vow by the old gods and new to serve_ _Robert._

 

“I’m sorry Lyanna.” Ned said to himself, he wiped a tear from his eye before throwing the letter in the fire.

 

 

That night there was a feast to honor Ned’s return to Winterfell. Ned hated it. He couldn’t stop thinking about the letter Rhaegar wrote him. He had spent the rest of that day in the crypts below Winterfell in front of Lyanna’s grave. 

 

“Ned you seem distracted.”

 

Ned looked up from his plate to see Cat’s face looking at him with a worried expression on her face.

 

“Sorry I was just thinking.” 

 

“About what?”

 

“The War, I am about to fight in.”

 

Cat put her hand on Ned’s. “You’ll get through it. Our family will be safe here.”

 

“Cat its not that I’m worried about,” Ned hesitated before continuing. “There are things you don’t know about.”

 

“Then tell me Ned, let me help you.”

 

Ned sat there thinking before making up his mind. “I will, after the feast gather all of the children, except for Rickon he’s too young, and bring them to my solar.”  


“What is it Ned, why do you need the kids?”

 

“I will explain it all then.” Then mostly to himself he muttered. “They will learn eventually, better if they hear it from me.”

 

When everyone was gathered in the Solar Ned was starting to have second thoughts about what he was about to tell his family. _No they have a right to know._  

 

“Father, whats this about?” asked Arya.

 

Ned took a deep breath and began.

 

“You all know that when The Targaryens sent a message to Robert I went to treat with them.”

 

“Yes,” Robb didn’t quite understand.

 

“The man that was leading them claimed to be Rheagar Targaryen, and after seeing him I do now know that it is in fact him.”

 

Anger flared across Robb’s face. “The man that kidnapped and raped our aunt is still alive? How?”

 

Ned sighed. _This will be along night._ “First I must tell you, the stories about Prince Rhaegar and my sister are all false. Rhaegar never kidnapped Lyanna. They ran away together. They were young and in love. It was foolish and stupid but not a kidnapping.”

 

“Ok, so how does that change the facts? We must go to war with him.” Robb asked.

 

“Because, when Robert, Stannis and I went to meet with Rhaegar I saw Jon there.”

 

Their were many different reactions to that. Cat’s face grew red with anger, the way it does whenever Jon is mentioned. Sansa and Bran just stared at him with disbelief. Arya looked excited and Robb looked relived to learn that Jon was alive.

 

“What was that bastard doing there?” Catelyn demanded. 

  
“I thought he went to the wall,” Sansa put in. 

 

“There are things none of you know.” Ned declared. “Secrets that only me, your Uncle Benjen and one other know about.”

 

“What secrets father?” Bran asked.

 

“Lyanna. You all know my sister disappeared right before the war. She was taken to Dorne. When I arrived at the Tower of Joy. I found three members of of King Aerys’ Kingsguard guarding her. This you all know. Me and my companions fought these three men and won though only me and Howland Reed survived.” Ned paused for a second. This story they all knew. “After that I went to find my sister. She was lying on a bed alone and in a pool of blood. She held in her arms a child, a boy. She made me promise to care for him. So I took him home and raised Jon like my own son.”

 

Everyone stared at Ned. “So what your saying is Jon’s not our brother?” Arya looked like her world had been crushed.

 

Ned shook his head. “Jon is the legitimate son of Rhaegar Targaryen and my sister Lyanna Stark. When I sent him to the wall, I told him the truth all of it. Then he decided to sail east instead of riding north.”

 

Most of the children seemed like they couldn’t wrap their heads around what Ned was telling them. Cat looked absolutely furious. 

 

“How is Rhaegar alive?” Cat demanded.

 

“I saved him.”   
  
If Cat’s face could get any darker red it did. “You did what?”

 

“I knew my sister loved him and so I saved his life. Thats all I will say on that.”

 

The silence that followed was one of the most intense moments of Ned’s life. None of the children knew what to do or what to think, Cat just glared at Ned furiously. Arya was the one that broke the silence.

 

“I’m going to bed.” She declared.

 

“Me too,” Bran declared. 

 

  
Arya and Sansa helped Bran up and together carried him out of the room to where Hodor was waiting.

 

Then it was just Ned, Robb and Catelyn.

 

“What do you plan to do father?” Robb asked all emotion gone from his voice.

 

“I swore a vow to my King. I can’t just break it.”

 

Anger flared up in Robb’s eyes. “But Jon is family. We were raised together. I can’t fight him.”

 

“I’m not asking you to, you can stay here in Winterfell.”

 

“No,” Robb declared. “I won’t stay here while you ride to war. I’m not a child.” Robb then got up and when he reached the door he turned back. “You should have told us the truth,” and then he left.

 

Ned looked back at Cat. She was glowering at him. 

 

“Cat...”

 

She slapped him. “Why the hell did you not tell me?”

 

“If my own wife believed I fathered a bastard so would the rest of the world.”

 

Cat slapped him again. “I hated that boy, ever since you brought him home. I treated him terribly kept him away from my kids and tried to make his life miserable. And it was because you didn’t trust me.”

 

“No Cat, I trust you with my life.”

 

“That poor boy. He was an orphan that I couldn’t love, because I was jealous of a woman he had never met.” There were tears in her eyes now, Ned leaned over to comfort her but she slapped his hand away. “I made him miserable and it was for nothing. I am the worst woman in the world.”

 

“You aren’t...” She cut him off.

 

“It is your fault you know. If you just told me the truth. It should have been you in King’s Landing. Not Brandon, you.”

 

Those words hurt more than any slap. More then any battle wound. Ned felt anger rising up in him.

 

“You think Brandon would have been faithful to you? You think Brandon would have been a good husband? He would have bedded you whenever he felt like it and if he got you with child, he would spend the rest of the time in a whore house.”

 

“You don’t know that.”

 

“I don’t know my own brother, I have one name for you Ashara Dayne.”

 

“What about her?” 

 

“At the tourney of Harrenhal, he bedded her, after the two of you were betrothed. And she was one of the many woman he bedded that night. If you married him you wouldn’t have one bastard to deal with you would have as many as Robert.”

 

Catelyn slapped him once more before storming out of the solar leaving Ned alone.

 

 

The next day Ned called his banners. And in then next few weeks the Lords arrived at Winterfell. There was Lord GreatJon Umber and his son SmallJon from Last Hearth. Lord Roose Bolton from the Dreadfort. Lord Rickard Karstark form Karhold, Galbot Glover from Deepwood Motte and Lady Meage Mormont from Bear Island. Together they have brought 20,000 swords to fight. After his lords arrived Ned marched his army south. Robb and Theon Greyjoy rode with him, so did Catelyn. She refused to be left at Winterfell. 

 

“You are going to war in the Riverlands. My father’s lands. I could be useful to you.” After that she refused to talk to him. She wouldn’t even share a meal or a bed with Ned anymore.

 

Three weeks after the departure from Winterfell they arrived in the Neck. Ned, his family and his Lords were all offered a place at Greywater Watch.

 

“Lord Stark,” Howland Reed greeted. Howland was a short man, with brown hair and a brown beard, his eyes were moss green.

 

“Lord Reed.” The two embraced like brothers.

 

“Welcome to Greywater Watch. It has been too long.”

 

“It has my friend.” Ned replied. “You remember my wife Catelyn.”

 

“My lady,” Howland kissed Cat’s hand.

 

“Thank you my lord for your hospitality.” Cat replied before leaving to enter the keep.

 

“This is my son Robb.” Ned told Howland when Robb came over.

  
“Pleasure to meet you my lord,” Robb said to Lord Reed.

 

“It’s good to meet you Robb. You look like your mother.”

 

Robb nodded. “Thank you my Lord.”

 

Howland then turned back to Ned, the formalities and pleasantries dropped.

 

“Ned things have happened that you need to know about. Bring your wife and son and meet me in my solar as soon as you can.”

 

Ned sent Robb of to find his mother while Ned followed Howland Reed to his solar.   
  
“Howland, whats going on?” 

 

“The war is not going well. The Targaryens are winning.” Ned stared at his friend with surprise. “I will explain everything when your family arrives.”

 

When Catelyn and Robb arrived Howland began to explain everything. “There is a problem. Your army can’t move south.”

 

“What?” Robb looked at Lord Reed puzzled. “Why can’t we head south?”

 

“The Targaryens have an army garrisoned at the Twins and have erected forts along theborder of the Neck.”

 

“They took the Twins?” Cat asked.

 

Howland shook his head. “No, it is apparent that they scared Walder Frey into bending the knee along with a few other houses in the Riverlands. There is a large army waiting to meet you if you try to march south.” 

 

“What of my brother?” Catelyn inquired. “What is he doing about this?”

 

Howland’s face changed to one of pity. “My lady, I thought you would have heard.”

 

“Heard what?”

 

“Ser Edmure is dead.”

 

“What, no. How?” Cat looked lost.

 

“The Golden Company.” Howland explained. “They marched on the Riverlands and took Harrenhal. Edmure led the full strength of the Riverlands to meet them. He tried to assault Harrenhal, his army was slaughtered. He fled back to High Heart, but the Golden Company pursued him. They killed him and are now besieging Riverrun where your Uncle holds the garrison and your father is lying in his sick bed.”

 

Cat started to weep.

  
“What of Jon?” Robb asked, “Did he do this?”

 

Howland shook his head. “Prince Jon is leading an army of Unsullied against the Westerlands. He was the one that got Walder Frey to bend the knee to his father. He then moved south and took Seaguard and met up with a group of 5,000 Dornish cavalry led by the Red Viper at Oldstones. They now have turned west and are marching down the coast towards the Banefort.”

 

“Then who killed my brother?!” Cat demanded to know.

 

“It was apparently a distant cousin of Rhaegar Targaryen. He was a Blackfyre but Rhaegar didn’t hold him responsible for the crimes of his family and so Rhaegar legitimized him. His name is Aegon.”

 

“What of Robert?” Ned asked

 

“Nothing, he is still in King’s Landing.”

 

“And Rhaegar?”

 

“Stormlands. He was leading a small force of sellswords to take the Northern coast of the Stormlands, but since then he meet up with Randyll Tarly’s army of 20,000 and now he is marching towards Storms End.”

 

Ned starred at the map of Westeros that Howland has hanging up on his wall. _Rhaegar truly is winning. He’s crushed the Riverlands, he has a large army in the Stormlands and one in the Westerlands. He’s blocked us from entering the war and he has Robert cowering in King’s Landing._

 

“Then what can we do?” Ned asked.

 

“Father,” Robb spoke up. “Theon told me a plan on the way south.”

 

“What?” 

 

“His father commands the greatest fleet in Westeros, with it we can use the boats to ferry our men from the Neck to the Riverlands.”

 

Ned highly doubts that. He doesn’t trust Balon Greyjoy. Balon fought against Robert in rebellion and was crushed. But know he hates the Starks and Baratheons more than he hates the Targaryens.

 

“Balon Greyjoy isn’t to be trusted.” Cat voiced what Ned was thinking.

 

“Theon is his son and heir, he will listen to him.” Robb argued. “I could go too.”

 

“What?” Ned stared at his eldest. 

 

“Let me and Theon sail to Pyke to deal with Lord Balon. We can convince him to join us.”

 

Ned didn’t like this. He didn’t like the idea of giving Balon his son.

 

“You won’t go alone.” said Cat. “You will bring men with you. Smalljon Umber, Harrion Karstark and some regular soldiers.”

 

“Mother...”

 

“You should not go alone into the Krakens den.” Howland advised.

 

“I still don’t like this idea.” Ned reveled. 

 

“But what else can we do?” Cat spat at him. “Those Targaryen bastards killed my brother, and you would just sit here and wait?”

 

“No...”

 

“Then what Ned? March on the Twins? We both know you couldn’t win. You would be flacked and they would have enough food to last for years under siege.”

 

Ned truly didn’t know what to do. He wouldn’t break his oath to Robert. Robert was his king. They fought a war to make that so. But if anything happened to Robert, well Ned would never fight to keep a Lannister bastard on the throne.

 

“Fine Robb,” Ned gave in. “Go to Pyke, take Grey Wind, Smalljon and Harrion Karstark with you. Robb do not trust Balon Greyjoy. I know you are close with his son but Balon isn’t Theon.”

 

Robb nodded. “Yes father.” Robb turned and left the solar, Cat following behind him.

 

 

**Rhaegar:**

 

Rhaegar was surprised by the number of Stormland houses that swore fealty to him over Robert. The new men were going to be of use. Increasing Rhaegar’s army while decreasing Renly Baratheon’s.

 

The houses that joined him were the ones sworn to Summerhall when it was still standing. House Fell, House Cafferen, House Grandison and House Connington. Rhaegar was happy that the Conningtons were to fight for him but it made him sad. It made him think of Jon Connington, the man that was as close as a brother. _And the man I killed_. Aegon and Ashara may have forgiven Rhaegar for that. Seeing how Jon challenged him, but Rhaegar knew that he would never forgive himself.

 

Rhaegar had heard the rumors that Jon Connington was in love with him, but Rhaegar always pushed them aside. He and Jon had known each other since they were children they were just great friends. But apparently Jon felt something more. Rhaegar didn’t know how to feel about that. 

 

But Rhaegar didn’t have time to think about that. He has a war to win. The armies that joined him from the Stormlands were of great importance. They were one of the reasonsRhaegar was able to take Stonedance and Bronzegate. Rhaegar had about two thousand sellswords with him against all of the Stormlands they stood no chance but with the 4,000 swords that joined him along with the 20,000 men that are marching under Randyll Tarly, they outnumbered Renly Baratheon. Renly’s army numbered 16,000 after some of the Lords swore fealty to Rhaegar. 

 

Rhaegar was in Bronzegate with his army ready to march. He was in a council with Randyll Tarly, Ser Barristan and his generals. They were planning to march south to Storms End and draw Renly Baratheons army north towards the castle while Andres Yornwood and Gerold Dayne lead and their Dornish army north and attack the southern parts of the Stormlands.

 

“We should siege Storms End and wait for Renly to bring his army to us and then smash it.” Lord Tarly suggested. 

 

“We could take the castle and would then have an advantage over Renly.” said the Tattered Prince.

 

“The assault would cost us dearly.” Barristan points out. “Storms End is a strong fortress.”

 

“What is the size of the force?” Randyll Tarly asked. 

 

“Our scouts say Renly left 200 men in the castle when he marched south to gather his armies. He left Courtnay Penrose in charge of the defense.”

 

“We could challenge him to single combat.” Suggested Lord Tarly. “He knows he can’t beat us in an assault.”

 

Rhaegar nodded, he knew he could beat Courtnay Penrose in a duel. “That is what we will do. If he declines we wait for Renly to bring his armies back to the castle. When he attacks I will ride Drogon into battle.”

 

The lords gaped at him. “My lord?” one asked

 

“Drogon is big enough now and I have ridden him twice before.”

 

That was true. Rhaegar had flown Drogon to Evenfall Hall. He went to negotiate with Lord Selwyn Tarth. His negotiations proved fruitless. Lord Selwyn informed him that his daughter was riding with Lord Renly Baratheon and he wouldn’t support Rhaegar until his only child was returned to him safely.

 

Flying on Drogon was amazing. Rhaegar did have a slight hint of fear that Drogon would send him to the ground. He was the wildest of the dragons. When Rhaegar rode him, he knew that was what he was supposed to do. _I’m a Targaryen. The back of a Dragon is where I belong._ Rheagar loved it. The wind in his hair and face. The sight of the world shrinking as they rose into the sky. Being able to see for miles in every direction. _I will never need a horse again._  

 

That night Rhaegar couldn’t sleep. He kept thinking about Dany, Jon and Aegon. He had heard of Aegon’s victories in the Riverlands and how he now is sieging Riverrun. He heard how Jon got the Frey’s to bend the knee and how they now are keeping the Northern army in the Neck. Jon had also taken Seaguard and Oldstones and is marching towards The Banefort. He was proud of his son, but he worried for him. Jon may be a great warrior and a good negotiator but he was still young. Rhaegar knew he was being foolish. _Jon will be fine. I’m just a father worried for his son._

 

 He didn’t know why but he decided to go for a walk. He took his belt and strapped it to his tunic, and hung Blackfyre at his side. He didn’t dawn any armor. He didn’t tell Ser Barristan he was going, he wanted to be alone for right now. 

 

Rhaegar climbed to the highest tower of Bronzegate where he stood staring at the sky. The night was cloudy and Rhaegar couldn’t see the stars. So Rhaegar just stared at the horizon. He was looking northwest, where his son and sister would be fighting the most powerful house in Westeros. Rhaegar wanted to attack the West himself but he couldn’t. He couldn’t fight the Lannisters. If he did his emotions would get the better of him and he would foolishly lead his troops to their deaths.

 

Rhaegar then felt a rush of air and the sound of wings. He looked to his right to see Drogon. Drogon was so dark it Rhaegar only saw him because he was darken than the night. His eyes were blood red and lit up the tower. 

 

“Hey,” Rhaegar said to the dragon. Rhaegar and Drogon had become fond of each other. They didn’t have the relationship that Viserion and Dany had or the one Jon and Rhaegal had, but they respected each other and have agreed to fight together. 

 

Drogon looked at Rhaegar before jerking his head towards his back.

 

Rhaegar looked at the dragon before smiling. Rhaegar climbed on Drogon’s back and he flew them up in the air.

 

As soon as they were away from the castle Rhaegar cheered. Riding this dragon made him feel like a boy again. He had read so many stories about dragons and had dreamt about riding them for years. When he inherited Dragonstone he spent days studying the eggs and imagining them hatching. Arthur used to make fun of him for how much time he spent studying the eggs.   
  
“Staring at them won’t make em hatch.” he would say.

 

Rhaegar would ignore him or stick his tongue out at him.

 

When Drogon broke through the clouds Rhaegar stared up at the stars. When he was asmall boy his mother would tell him how the stars where the last remaining dragons were far away.

 

“They are gold and the lights are their scales and when you see a shooting star, that is the dragon breathing fire.”

 

“Mother will the dragons ever come back?”

 

“I don’t know my sweet.” Rhaella had told her son.

 

“I want a dragon.” Rhaegar declared.

 

Rhaella smiled at her son. “You don’t need one dearest. For you are a dragon.”

 

Rhaegar smiled at the memory. He had loved his mother. Dany reminded him of her so much. 

 

Drogon then flew down and went back under the clouds. What Rhaegar saw shocked him to the core.

 

He saw fires and banners. He saw tents and and horse. What he saw was an army. Renly Baratheon’s army. Renly had moved north. He was planning to attack Rhaegar’s army before they marched south.

 

His army was bigger than they had anticipated. He had 30,000 at least. _Where did he get the men?_ Rhaegar wondered. Rhaegar thought about flying Drogon down and burning the army now. He dismissed the idea. _There’s no honor in that. I’m not Tywin._ Rhaegar knew it would be easier, it would save lives but he couldn’t do it.

 

“Drogon let’s return before they spot us.”

 

The dragon turned around and flew back towards Bronzegate.

 

  
“What?” Lord Tarly didn’t know what to think.

 

“Over 30,000.” Rhaegar repeated. “Apparently Beric Dondarrion marched an army of fifteen thousand men south from the Crownlands.” Varys had sent them a raven to warn them, but it hadn’t arrived until that morning.

 

“So now we are outnumbered,” said the Tattered Prince.

 

“We are,” Rhaegar admitted. “But remember Renly has never led an army into battle in his life. And we are seasoned commanders who have fought entire wars.”

 

Lord Randyll nodded. 

 

“And don’t forget we have a dragon.” Rhaegar reminded them.

 

“True,” The Tattered Prince admitted. “I just don’t like going into battle so outnumbered.” 

 

“Thats why we are going to have a plan.” Rhaegar laid out a map of the Stormlands. “The fastest way to reach us is through this pass. Rhaegar pointed on the map. My guess is that Renly will take this route. He is green, and thinks that just because we are outnumbered we will be crushed. The Windblown will be stationed in the trees and on the cliffs near the pass. They will rain arrows down on the Baratheon troops while Lord Randyll’s men advance from the exit of the pass. I will ride Drogon and find Renly. The death of their lord will dishearten the men and they will break.”  


Randyll nodded. “So we will advance slowly on them while you rain fire and the sellswords rain arrows.”

 

Rhaegar nodded. “Maximum casualties and minimum loses.”

 

“Your Grace,” Ser Barristan spoke up. “Are you sure thats wise you will be alone amidst thousands of enemy soldiers.”

 

“I wont be alone, I’ll have a dragon with me.” Rhaegar pointed out. 

 

The Tattered Prince looked Rhaegar straight in the eye. “Let’s kill the son of a bitch.”

 

 

The next day the men were in position. The Tattered Prince leads 2,000 men from one side of the pass while his left hand Caggo leads the remaining 2,000 men on the other. Each member of the Windblown were armed with bows and arrows. They were to fire until they ran out and then charge the Stormlanders from the side. Lord Tarly and his men are to march on the front of the army from the exit of the pass. Rhaegar will do the most damage on the back of Drogon.

 

Rhaegar purposely left them one way to escape, he wanted to kill as few as possible. He would ride Drogon to Storm’s End after the battle and challenge Ser Courtnay to a duel, If Rhaegar won, the castle was his, and so where the Stormlands.

 

Rhaegar was flying high in the air on Drogon’s back. He was high enough so those on the ground couldn’t see him for what he was. 

  
He was there to give the signal. 

 

“Drogon,” he whispered to the dragon. “Dracarys.”

 

The torrent of flame that was shot down towards the Baratheon army was massive and so hot, it would have burned all of the hair on Rhaegar’s arms and legs, if he wasn’t aTargaryen.

 

Rhaegar downed his helm and directed Drogon straight towards the advancing army. He wasn’t so much steering as having a controlled fall. Drogon hated the harness and reins Rhaegar put on him so he could steer. Rhaegar still wasn’t the best dragon rider. Well right now he was, there aren’t any others.

 

When Rhaegar got low enough he could hear the screams of pain coming from the arrow fire and the screams of terror because of the dragon flying down towards them. 

 

When the neared Drogon breathed fire once again, this time it was deadly. The dragon fire tore through the enemy soldiers. 

 

Rhaegar pulls Drogon up before they hit the ground. Rhaegar directs the dragon to where the banners are flying the crowned stag of Baratheon. _Won’t be crowned for much longer._ Rhaegar thought.

 

When Rhaegar neared the group on Drogon her could easily tell which one was Renly. He was wearing yellow and grey armor. His helm had horns coming out of the top. _That is the same suit of armor that Robert wore on the Trident._  

 

“Dracarys.” Rhaegar said. Drogon shot fire at the group. The flames sent the men scattering. Renly was flung from his horse and sent to the ground. When he got up he was alone. For most of the men with him were either dead, dying or fleeing. 

  
Rhaegar jumped from Drogon’s back. He landed on his feet. 

  
Two men approached Rhaegar when he stood up. Then two corpses hit the ground with knives sticking out of their chests.

 

Rhaegar drew Blackfyre and made his way towards Renly. Renly was alone all of his guards and knights were dead or fleeing. 

 

Renly stood up he had lost his helmet and he had lose a large chunk of his hair. Rhaegar felt like he was going back in time. Back to the Trident. 

  
Renly swung his sword at Rhaegar and Rhaegar parred the attack and hit Renly in the solar plexus with his elbow. Renly’s amor protected him but Rhaegar successfully knocked him off balance and slashed Blackfyre up his sword arm cutting him from wrist to elbow. Rhaegar didn’t hesitant with his next blow, he used his shield to knock Renly’s sword out of his bleeding hand and smash him in the face. 

 

Renly fell to the ground. Rhaegar looked at him to see fear in his eyes. _This is his first touch of combat._ Rhaegar realized. _He’s never fought a battle before, he’s never even killed anyone before._ That thought didn’t stop Rhaegar from sliding Blackfyre through Renly’s breastplate and into his heart.

 

It wasn’t the Trident again. Renly was skilled but he was no Robert. He may be wearing the same armor and look the same as Robert did back then. But he didn’t have Roberts bloodthirstiness. He wasn’t fighter. Renly was a smart man, a good lord, but a killer, he was not.

 

When Rhaegar drew Blackfyre from Renly’s chest he looked back towards Renly’s eyes. There was no more fear in them no more pain. He wasn’t at peace he was just dead. His eyes were dimming and his pupils were dilating. _He didn’t deserve this._ But that was war the innocent suffer and the cruel prospered. _When I’m king, I will stop that. I don’t know how, but I will._

 

The rest of the battle was quick. It was more of a slaughter than a battle. Soon all of the Baratheon were dead, fleeing or have yielded. Rhaegar fought like, well like a dragon. He tried not to think during the battle. Tried not to think how most of the men he has been killing, like Renly, didn’t deserve it. _Why is it always the innocent that suffers when we play the game of thrones._ Varys had told him that before the battle of the Trident.

 

“Casualty report?” Rhaegar asked Lord Tarly.

 

He smiled, which was a weird sight. “We lost no more than 1,000 men. But the enemy has around 15,000 dead. 10 thousand captured and the rest have fled.”

 

Rhaegar nodded. He took no joy in this, but it was a necessity. “I ride for Storm’s End.”

 

“Alone Your Grace?” Ser Barristan asked.

“Well unless you know any one that can fly.” Rhaegar replied. “Don’t worry Ser Barristan. I will have a dragon with me that seems like enough protection. And if that fails I have this.” Rhaegar tapped Blackfyre.

 

Before Rhaegar left he went and found Renly’s body. He needed to show proof to Ser Courtnay and he wasn’t going to decapitate him. Rhaegar lifted Renly’s body up and placed it on Drogon’s back he sat behind it and held it steady while they flew.

 

When he arrived at Storm’s End, the few men that were left stationed were manning the walls preparing to fight a dragon. _They have courage I’ll give them that._  

 

Rheagar landed Drogon out side the walls. He slid from the dragons back and walked towards the wall.

 

“Stop!” A man that probably was Ser Courtnay yelled down at him. “On step further an our arrows fly.”

 

“I have not come to fight I have come to negotiate.”

 

“Negotiate? Don't make me laugh.”

 

“I do not wish to fight any of you or have to siege this castle. But I need Storm’s End. You can’t win Ser Courtnay. Renly Baratheon is dead. His army destroyed. There is no one left to fight for.”

 

“Renly is dead?” Ser Courtnay looked stunned.

 

“Yes I killed him myself.” Rhaegar walked back to Drogon and slid the body off of the dragon’s back. “I brought his body back so he can receive a proper burial.”   


Ser Courtnay starred at the body then back at Rhaegar. Then he looked back at the body.  


“This is what I have to say yo you.” Ser Courtnay took off his gauntlet and throw it from the wall to Rhaegar’s feet. 

  
Rhaegar had expected this. He bent over and picked up the gauntlet. “I accept.”

 

Minutes later Ser Courtnay came down and the gate opened. Rhaegar tossed him back his gauntlet and drew Blackfyre.

 

 The two men circled each other before Ser Courtnay made the first move. Rhaegar blocked easily. Ser Courtnay attacked again. And again Rhaegar blocked. The third time Ser Courtnay swung at Rhaegar, Rhaegar countered and he hit the swords from Courtnay's hand and he slit the mans throat.  The fight was over as soon as it began .

Ser Courtnay fell to ground and Rhaegar stared down at him watching him fall. He looked up and saw the gated open.

 

_Storm’s End is mine now._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said there was going to be a new P.O.V. this chapter but I didn't see a need to put it in this chapter so I will open next chapter with it.


	10. The Banefort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been awhile. I don't know why but this one was a hard one to write.

**Robb:**

 

 

Robb hated sea travel. He, Harrion Karstark and Smalljon Umber hated it. Theon on the other hand loved it. He was exited of the idea of return to his home. Robb on the other hand was dreading the thought of landing at Pyke. They had traveled by land to Flint’s Finger and there they got passage on a merchants boat. 

 

Robb spent most of the time on deck with Grey Wind and Smalljon. Robb got along rather well with the heir to Last Hearth. Smalljon was a few years older than Robb. Robb was six and ten while Smalljon was nine and ten. Despite Smalljon’s age he had grown a large brown beard. He was tall, almost as tall as his father the Greatjon and Smalljon looks just as strong too.

 

Their other companion was Harrion Karstark, the heir to Karhold. Harry was a strongly built man in his early twenties and has a small black beard black hair. He was not the most social person, but he had a fierce aura, but he was a good man when you got to know him. He kind of reminded Robb of Jon.

 

Jon. The thought of his former half brother, now cousin, always confused Robb and made him sad. Jon had betrayed them. He had joined the Targaryens. The family that killed their uncle and grandfather. Robb didn’t understand why Jon did it. What has Rhaegar ever done for Jon? Where was Rhaegar when they were kids? Eddard Stark raised Jon and Jon repaid their father by betraying him and fighting with the Targaryens. Robb just didn’t under stand it.

 

They had been at sea for a little over a week now. Robb didn’t like it. He wasn’t made to be a sailor or a pirate. He was a warrior and a future lord. Theon spent most of his time below deck fucking the captains daughter. At meal times he would come out and boast of his exploits to Robb.

 

This had made Robb uncomfortable seeing how he had never actually bedded a woman before. True he had kissed a few of the young serving girls at Winterfell but he never tried to bed any of them. His father had taught him that it was dishonorable to lie with a woman that wasn’t your wife. So Robb hadn’t slept with anyone yet. 

 

He had wanted to many times before but always resisted the urge to go to the brothel with Theon. There have been girls he had been attracted to like Margery Tyrell. The beautiful girl he saw a few times at the tourney of Riverrun but never had the courage to talk to, and Alys Karstark, Harry’s little sister. He had met her a few times before once when he visited Karhold with his father and Sansa, and the few times when Lord Rickard would visit Winterfell and bring her with him. He had been shy then and taken with her. They danced together and he tried his best to be courteous with her.

 

Alys was pretty with chocolate brown hair and pretty blue eyes. She was kind. She treated Robb kindly and it seemed to like and care about him. She was also kind to Jon. Dancing with him even though he was a bastard. She hadn’t mistreated Arya like Sansa and her friends. Robb was saddened to hear she was to marry Daryn Hornwood the heir to Hornwood. Robb knew it was his fault. If had told his parents what he felt they probably would’ve been betrothed. But he was to nervous to do that.

 

And now they were at war with the Targaryens and the Tyrells were supporting Rhaegar so that means that Margery Tyrell was out as well. Robb just hoped he could love the woman he does end up marrying. 

 

“You alright Stark?” Smalljon asked him. 

 

“As alright as I can ever be when on a ship.” Robb replied. It was a rather windy day and all of the ships movements were making Robb feel nauseous.

 

Smalljon nodded. “I know what you mean. I feel like I will vomit out my own organs.”

 

“Thanks for that image.” 

 

Smalljon chuckled. “Not a problem My Lord.”  

 

Grey Wind hated the sea even more than Robb did. Robb figured it was because he couldn’t go hunting and was confined on the small ship. Grey Wind spent most of the time pacing around the ship and more then a few times he jumped into the water to try and catch a fish. It took more than a few minutes to fish the wolf out of the sea again. 

 

The Sunset Sea wasn’t too kind either. On some days they had a nice strong breeze and a smooth sea. But other days, which were more common, it felt like the Drowned God was tossing them around like a ball. On days like that Robb spent the entire time hurling off the side of the ship. At meal times Robb didn’t eat much he didn’t want to make himself sick again. 

 

“How much farther is it to Pyke?” Robb asked the captain.

 

“Should be around two days if the gods are kind.” The Captain replied.

 

“Good. I will be happy to get the hell off this boat.” Harry replied. 

 

“What don’t like the sea?” Theon taunted.

 

“I’m a northern,” Harry replied. “Not some Ironborn cunt.” Harrion and Smalljon weren’t big fans of Theon. Their attitudes might have been influenced by the fact that they were stuck on a small ship and were forced to share a cabin with Theon.

 

“When we get to Pyke you will see the true ways of the Ironborn. And then you would wish you were.”

 

“What is better on the Iron Islands than in the North?” Harry asked. “I’d rather hunt in the woods near Karhold and ride my stallion for miles on end with my brothers. I can travel to White Harbor when I wish to be in a city. If I have a desire to sail, I can sail from the small port near my home and sail the Narrow Sea. What do the Isle have that the North doesn’t?” 

 

Theon didn’t have answer for Harry. Robb knew that in truth Theon remembered little of the Iron Isles. He hadn’t been home for almost ten years and he was only nine when he left. 

 

“Thats what I thought.” Harry replied as he took a sip of ale. 

 

Theon cursed under his breath. Robb always tried his best to stay out of these arguments. He liked the Northerns but he has know Theon for years and he trusts him like a brother.

 

As the captain said two days later the ship finally arrived at Pyke. Their ship docked in Lordsport, the largest city on Pyke. One thing Robb noticed is that there were many other ships docked and he saw many men working, building ships, loading supplies and preparing for war.

 

“They look like they are preparing for a fight.” Smalljon pointed out.

 

“But who do they plan to fight?” Harry asked. “The Dragon or the Stag?”

 

Theon shrugged. “My father hates them both. But thats why we are here.”

 

When they disembarked Robb wanted to kiss the ground. How he had missed it. It is nice and stable and did’t move every second of every day. Theon looked around waitingfor people to notice him. Nobody did.

 

“What is going on?” He demanded. “I am the heir of Balon Greyjoy and they sent nobody to greet me?”

 

“Apparently.” said Robb.

 

Theon face was turning red with anger and embarrassment. Smalljon, Harry and Robb had to struggle not to laugh. Robb knew the customs on the Iron Islands were different from the rest of Westeros, but he will still a little surprised that no one was there to meet them. 

 

“Out of my way.” Theon pushed his way through a crowd and to a building that looked like and inn. The crowd parted quickly when they saw Grey Wind.“Innkeeper.” He yelled at the man that looked like the innkeeper. “We require horses.”

 

“Of course m’lords.” The man didn’t bow or make any sign that he recognized Theon. “I have a few that could do. Where are you riding?”

  
“Pyke.” Theon stated.

 

“You should leave soon then. If you want to reach Pyke before it gets dark. My boy can show you the way.”

 

“Your boy will not be needed,” a deep voice called out. “And neither will your horses. I will see my nephew and the Northerns to Pyke.”

 

Robb turned to see a tall thin man walking towards them. As he walked towards them all of the smallfolk dropped to one knee. “Damphair,” he heard the innkeep say.”

 

The Damphair was tall and thin with fierce black eyes and a nose that looked like a beak. He was dressed in roughspun robes that were died blue, grey and green. His hair was long and pitch black. Longer than any man Robb had ever seen. It fell to his waist and it had seaweed woven into it. He had a black wineskin strapped to his side. But Robb had the feeling like it hadn’t held wine in years. 

 

Theon stared at the man. “Uncle Aeron?” He asked doubtfully.

 

“Nephew Theon.” Aeron Greyjoy replied. “Your father has sent me to take you and the your companions to Pyke. Come now.”

 

“One moment Uncle.” Theon walked back to the ship they arrived on and told them to take care of their things leaving the Northerns alone with Aeron Greyjoy.

 

“So you are Robb Stark?” The Damphair asked Robb.

 

“Yes My Lord.” Robb told him. “And these are Harrion Karstark and Jon Umber.”

 

Aeron nodded at them halfheartedly. “Your wolf?” Aeron asked. “Can it keep up with us when we ride?”

 

“Yes.” Robb replied. “He is a direwolf he will be just fine.”

 

“Good.”

 

They all then turned to see Theon talking to the captains daughter. She tried to embrace him but Theon pushed her away.

 

_Poor girl_. Robb thought. 

 

Theon hurried back to them. “I wasn’t expecting you uncle. I thought my father and lady mother would come and greet me themselves. Or that he would send Dagmar with an honor guard.”

 

“It’s not for you to question the commands of the Lord Reaper of Pyke.” Aeron shot at him. “As for Dagmar. He is not here. He is currently on Old Wyk, to roust the Stonehouses and the Drumms.” 

 

“Why?” Theon asked. “Why are the Long Ships hosting?”

 

“Why have longships ever hosted.” Aeron led them to where he had five horses tied up. “Nephew answer me honestly. Do you worship the wolf gods?”

 

“No,” Theon replied. “Why would I worship trees.” 

  
Robb noticed anger flash across Harry and Smalljon’s faces. Robb to felt annoyed. For the three of them all worship the old gods.

 

“Good,” Aeron replied. “Kneel.”

 

Theon looked down. “Uncle...”

 

“Knee! Or are you to damn proud now, a lordling of the greenlands?” 

 

Theon knelt.   


“Bow your head.” Aeron told him. The Damphair then took his wineskin and uncorked it. He poured salt water on Theon’s head. It ran down his face and on to his clothes. Robb, Smalljon and Harry all stood there watching feeling uncomfortable. 

 

“Let Theon your servant be born again as you were,” Aeron Greyjoy intoned. “Bless him with salt, bless him with stone, bless him with steel. Nephew do you remember the words?”

 

“What is dead may never die.”

 

“What is dead may never die,” echoed Aeron. “But rises again harder and stronger. Stand now.”

 

When Theon rose Aeron Damphair turned and mounted onto his horse. Robb, Smalljon, Harry and Theon did the same. Aeron started to ride away saying nothing. Which Robb didn’t mind. He was just glad that the priest didn’t try and baptize him like he did to Theon.

 

Nobody spoke for a few hours. They just followed Aeron Greyjoy. Theon was the one to break the silence. And of course he spoke to Aeron. Theon hadn’t said a thing to the Northerners since they met the Damphair. 

 

“I have been gone for half of my life,” Theon said. “WIll I find the islands changed?”

 

“Men fish in the sea, dig in the earth and die. Woman birth children in pain and blood and die. Night follows day. The winds and tides remain. The Isle are as the drowned god made them.”

 

“God this one is grim.” Smalljon whispered to Robb.

 

“Will I find my lady mother and my sister at Pyke?”

 

“You will not. Your mother dwells on Harlaw with her sister. It is less raw there and her cough troubles her. Your sister has taken _Black Wind_ to Great Wyk, with messages from your lord father. She will return e’er long you may be sure.”

 

Robb found it a little amusing. Asha Greyjoy named her ship Black Wind, one of the colors of House Greyjoy, and he named his wolf Grey Wind, one of the colors of the Starks.

 

“What of you Uncle?” Theon suddenly asked. “You were no priest when I left. I remember a man that would stand on the table signing the old reaving songs, ale in hand.”

 

“Young I was, and vain, but the sea washed my follies and my vanities away. That man drowned, nephew. His lungs filled with seawater, and the fish ate the scales off his eyes. When I rose again, I saw clearly.”

 

“Uncle why has my father called his swords and sails?”

 

“Doubtlessly, he will tell you when you reach Pyke.”

 

“I will know of his plan now.”

 

“Not from me you won’t. We were commanded not to speak of that to any man, and especially not with them here.” Aeron gestured behind him to where Robb, Harry and Smalljon rode.

 

Robb understood that. He wouldn’t tell people of his fathers plans. Especially when he didn’t know if they were allies or enemies.”

 

“You won’t tell even me?” Theon sounded angry. “If my father makes plans for war, I must know of them. I am not _any man_ I am the heir to Pyke and the Iron Islands.”

 

“We shall see.”

 

“We shall see?” Theon’s voice getting even more angry. “My brothers are both dead. I am Balon Greyjoy’s only living son.”

 

“Your sister lives.”

 

“A woman can only inherit if there is more males in the direct line. I will not be cheated of my rights I warn you.”

 

“You dare warn a servant of the Drowned God boy? You have forgotten more than you know. And you are a fool if you think your father will hand these holy islands to a Stark. Now be silent, the ride is long enough without you mindless chattering.” 

  
Theon was silent for a long time after that. 

 

When they finally reached Pyke, everyone was exhausted. Everyone except for Aeron Damphair. Robb was happy when the servants gave him a room in the Bloody Keep.

 

Pyke was defiantly the most interesting castle Robb had ever seen. It rested on many different islands. Theon told him on the way over that Pyke was built on a jutting cliff, butthe cliff had eroded away leaving only islands connected by rope bridges that would be easy to fall off of if the wind was to strong.

 

Robb’s room was not what you would call cozy but it was comfortable enough to suite his needs. The bed felt like heaven after all those days sleeping on the ship. It was the most comfortable Robb had been since Winterfell.

 

That night Robb dreamt. His dreams were not pleasant he dreamt of fighting the Targaryens. And he came face to face with Jon and they fought and Robb killed him. Then he dreamt that he was fighting a dragon and they dragon was black and the size of Winterfell. Robb stared up at the beast before charging. The dragon just stared down at him before swallowing him hole.

  
When Robb awoke he was sweating and in a rage. He tried to go back to sleep but he couldn’t so he got up and walked overt to the balcony of his room. 

  
Robb didn’t know how long he stood there. He couldn’t stop thinking about the dream of him fighting Jon. 

 

_That might happen._ Robb realized. Jon was a Targaryen prince. An enemy not a friend. Robb was fighting a war against him. But Robb didn’t know if he could do it. Jon was Robb’s oldest friend. They had grown up together. Then Robb almost completely abandoned him for Theon. 

 

“I’m sorry Jon.” He whispered. Robb stood there staring at the stars for a while longer before return to bed and eventually falling back asleep.

 

“Wake up Stark.” Robb awoke to the sound of someone yelling at him. He opened his eyes to see Harry staring at him.   
  
“I’m waking up don’t worry.”

 

“Good.” Harry replied. “Lord Balon has requests an audience after you break your fast.”  


“Requested?” 

 

“You know what I meant.”

 

Robb rose and dressed in a plain grey tunic, grey trousers and black boots. For breakfast he, Harry and Smalljon had sausage, eggs and some fish caught in the sunset sea. It was surprisingly good. Robb didn’t expect a the Iron Men to have such good cooks but he was pleasantly surprised. 

 

When Robb was finished one of the servants led him to Balon Greyjoy’s solar. When Robb entered the room he saw Theon there with a man that must have been his father Balon. It was clear from the look on Theon’s face that the two had been arguing. 

  
When Balon saw him, he spoke. “Ah now here is a man that dresses properly.” Balon himself was wear a plain leather jerkin. While Theon was wearing fine silks with a kraken on the chest. He wore a gold chain around his neck a dressed like a prince. But if Robb remembered correctly is that the Ironborn hate it when their men dress fancy, unless they took it from a corpse they killed. 

 

“Father...”Theon started.

 

“Enough!” Balon yelled at his son. “Now get out I will speak to you again later.”

 

Theon looked like he wanted to protest but he stopped when he saw the look in his fathers eyes.

 

When Theon left Robb was finally able to get a good look at Lord Balon. Balon was tall, thin and gaunt. He had black eyes like his brother and his hair was grey with small spots of black that remained from his youth.

 

“Sit.” Lord Balon demanded. 

 

Robb obliged.   
  
“You are Robb Stark.”  


“I am my Lord.”  


“Ale?” The Lord Reaper offered.

 

Robb nodded, not wanting to offend Lord Balon. 

 

“Now tell my why it is you are here.”

 

“My father sent me to try and secure an alliance between The Iron Islands and the North.”

 

“And tell me why shouldn’t I just kill you and your friends and send your heads to the Targaryens?”

 

“I am a guest in your castle, I have ate from your table and drank from your cups. The gods curse people who break guest right.”  
  
“I’m not from your greenlands boy. I am Ironborn. And why should I enter an alliance with your family and your fat king?” Balon asked. “The very same people that butchered my two of my children and took my only remaining son from me.”

  
“You rose in rebellion.” Robb told him. “My family was loyal to the crown and fought against you. It was war. And you were traitors.”

 

“You have balls I’ll give you that.” Balon said. “But why should I pick the losing side. Rhaegar Targaryen has taken the Stormlands and almost all of the Riverlands. He has two armies marching on the Westerlands right now. Why shouldn’t I join him?”

 

Robb didn’t know what to say but he wasn’t going to give up. “The Greyjoys fought on the side of the rebellion. And then you rebelled again. Do you think Rhaegar Targaryen would trust you to stay loyal to his family with your family’s history of rebellion?”

 

Balon stared at Robb with his cold dark eyes. Robb could tell he had a plan working in his head and Robb didn’t like it. 

 

“I think I know of a way we can both be happy.” Balon said with a grin Robb hated.

 

“What is that My Lord?”

 

“The Iron Islands will fight with you, we will sail and attack the Targaryen forces currently located in the Westerlands. And in exchange House Greyjoy will be granted the Shield Isles and the Arbor.”

 

That seemed reasonable. The Reachmen are supporting the Targaryens, so Robert 

probably wouldn’t mind handing over their lands.

 

“And you Robb Stark will marry my daughter Asha Greyjoy.”

 

Robb stared at Balon not believing his ears. Robb didn’t want to marry Asha. But Robb knew he had to do his duty to his family.

  
“I agree.”

 

 

**Jon:**

 

Jon stood on the walls of the Banefort staring at the sea. Jon could only see the Sunset Sea. Looking like it goes on forever. Jon wondered if anyone had ever sailed the Sunset Sea. He wondered if there were more lands beyond it, or if it just lead back to Essos and the world was just on big circle. 

 

_That would be an adventure worthy of a tale._ Jon thought. Not for him though. Jon has been on enough ships for one lifetime. 

 

Jon started thinking about the campaign he has lead. It has been a fairly successful one. The Unsullied have been crushing the Westerosi soldiers that have been fighting against him. At Seaguard the Mallisters were foolish enough to charge out and meet them in the field. The Unsullied crushed their forces and the Castle yielded. There was a relatively small siege at Oldstones, but the garrison was small, made up of old men and green boys. Jon and Grey Worm led a night assault using ladders to scale the walls and take the gates allowing for the main army to enter. 

 

Oberyn Martell met them a few days later. With him he brought five thousand Dornish Calvary. That added to the ten thousand Unsullied and the one thousand Riverland bowmen and men at arms that Ser Raymun Darry brought with them. Jon’s army numbered 16 thousand. 

 

Jon has yet to fight a true battle and he knows it. He has been successful in his battles but they have been mostly small skirmishes and slaughters. But Jon knew that his men were ready for a real fight.It was his father and Aegon that were fighting the real battles. His father had recently destroyed Renly Baratheon’s host in the Stormlands and he took Storms End and is now finishing off the rest of the Stormlands. Aegon crushed Edmure Tully’s army at Harrenhal, with Ser Edmure’s help, and now was sieging Riverrun where the Blackfish holds the castle with enough food to last for almost two years under siege. 

 

A good thing about only fighting small battles was that he had lost only seven Unsullied soldiers. Jon may hate the way they were trained and raised but he couldn’t help being impressed by it’s effectiveness. The Unsullied used half of the rations that the Westerosi soldiers used but they still fought harder, could march longer and they never once complained.

 

“My Prince.”

 

Jon turned to see Ser Raymun standing there. 

 

“Yes Ser Raymun?”

 

Ser Raymun Darry had become one of Jon’s most trusted advisors. He is a veteran of the Battle of the Trident. He is a really good solider and knew how to lead men into battle. Jon liked the Darry’s. After the war’s over Jon was going to ask his father to make House Darry the Lord Paramounts of the Riverlands. The Darrys have been loyal to the Targaryens for hundreds of years. They were even loyal during the reign of the usurper. Waiting for the dragons to return.

 

“We’ve received word from the Twins.” Ser Raymun explained. “Many of the Northern lords have marched their troops home. The Neck cannot supply the army.”

 

“Good,” Jon replied. Jon doesn’t want to fight the North. He loves Lord Stark, Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon. They are his family. “Thank you Ser. Is that all?”

 

“Yes My Prince.”

 

“Thank you Ser you may go.”

 

Ser Raymun bowed before leaving Jon once again alone on the wall. It was one of the rare times Jon could be alone. Now that he was a prince and leading an army he spent hours everyday with the generals of his army. Ser Raymun, Prince Oberyn, Ser Loras, Grey Worm and the other leaders. And then there was Dany. The two of them never were far apart from each other. Not that Jon minded. He felt uncomfortable and uneasy when Dany hasn’t been with him for a long time. She always made him more comfortable and more confident. Jon couldn’t explain it. Jon had never felt that way before with any other person in his life.

 

Jon stared out towards the sea again. In the distance he could faintly see Viserion and Rhaegal. Flying trying to catch fish for their dinner, not realizing that they were getting to big to be able to live on tiny fish. He know how much the dragons need to eat, and no matter the fish it wouldn’t be enough. He had seen Rhaegal once eat three entire bucks in one sitting. The more the dragons ate the bigger they got and the more they needed to eat.   
  
The dragons were getting much bigger. Soon they would be big enough to ride. Jon felt both fear and excitement at that prospect. Riding dragons is in his blood and Jon knew that. Many of his ancestors rode dragons and even his father has already ridden Drogon. Jon wasn’t surprised. Drogon was the biggest and it would make sense that he would be the one that was ridable the earliest. Rhaegal and Viserion both had a wingspan of 15ft and they were still getting bigger. Jon remembered in his dream that Drogon had around a 70ft wingspan and Rhaegal and Viserion had a wing span of around 65ft. Jon knew that he would ride Rhaegal. Rhaegal was the one he had bonded with the most. Dany would ride Viserion and Rhaegar has already ridden Drogon. Each dragon could only have one rider and a rider could only ride on dragon. Jon knew this. He had heard even though Aegon the First was fierce and brave. He never tried to ride Vhagar or Meraxes, his sister’s dragons. And in return neither Rhaenys or Visenya tried to mount Balerion.

 

Jon also wondered where Ghost went. Ghost often disappeared for days on end. Hunting mostly but sometimes he went to find other wolves. But Ghost was a solitary figure, like Jon and Ghost never stayed with the wolves he met. Jon wasn’t worried for Ghost. Ghost would be gone for a few days then come back stay around a week and then leave again. 

 

After a while of staring at the sun set over the sea, Jon decided to return to his chambers in the Banefort. Jon slept in the Lord Chambers, Lord Quenten was off riding with Tywin Lannister and he had left his castle considerably undefended.

 

 From what Jon had heard the Lannisters had split their army into two. Half under the command of Lord Tywin. Tywin was leading his men south to combat Ser Garlan Tyrell, who is invading from the south. The other half was under the command of Ser Kevan, Tywin’s brother. He was leading the other half of the army into the Riverlands to combat Aegon and the Golden Company. _No doubt they will turn right around to fight me after they her what about what I am doing._ This would be a good thing. It would give Aegon more time to take Riverrun, and the Targaryens wouldn’t lose any of they lands they won.

 

Jon wondered which knights were riding with each army. Jon really wants to kill Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch. He and Prince Oberyn had agreed that if they catch them that Jon would let Oberyn kill the Mountain and Jon would be able to kill Ser Amory. Jon had never wanted to kill someone before, but he wanted revenge for his siblings and Elia of Dorne.

 

The halls were almost completely empty. With the exception of a Unsullied guard every so often that is why Jon wasn’t expecting what happened next.

 

“Hello My Prince,” a female voice spoke from the shadow. 

 

Jon reached for his sword an turned to see who had spoken. He was reveled when it was just Tyene.

 

“My lady.”

 

“You weren’t planning to use that on me were you?” Tyene asked teasingly while gesturing towards Winterfyre.  
  
“No My Lady,” Jon replied. “You just can’t be to careful in war times.”

 

“Oh no need to call me that, Jon. We’ve been traveling together for long enough. Just call me Tyene.”

 

“If you wish Tyene.”

 

“I do.” Tyene then started to walk towards him. She walked slowly. Jon stepped backward but quickly hit the wall. Tyene then moved slowly towards him until they were mere inches apart.

 

“Umm, Tyene what are you doing?” Jon asked

 

Tyene shushed him. Before she started to run her hands up his chest and down his arms.

 

“So strong.” She whispered in a low voice. She brought her hand up to his jaw and she started to caress his cheek. “So handsome. Your dragons will be rideable soon, but I would sooner ride this dragon here, right now.”

  
“Tyene we shouldn’t.”  


“Why not?” she replied still stoking his face before running her hands through Jon’s black curly hair. “Your a prince. You can do what you want. And it doesn’t matter if we should or shouldn’t. It only matters if we want to.”

  
“But Tyene...” Jon didn’t feel like a prince. He felt like a boy again. This dornish temptress made him feel like he did whenever Theon told him about the whores he’s fucked and how detailed he described their every detail to him and Robb.

 

Tyene laughed. “What are you afraid of?” She teased. “Putting a dragon bastard in me? I can take moon tea and if that doesn’t work I can take him to Dorne and raise him in the Water Gardens with my little half sisters. He or she will be loved their. And if you don’t want a bastard you could always marry me.” She laughed at her own joke.

 

“Tyene..” Jon tried to protest.

 

“Oh don’t tell me you don’t want too.” She slid her hand down to Jon’s groin and held his manhood through his trousers. He felt himself harden. “It seems that he wants too.” 

 

Jon shook his head but Tyene wasn’t going to be put off.   
  
“Oh I know you want to. My Prince. I bet you’ve wondered what it’s like. I can show you. You would like that wouldn’t you? Would like for me to take your cock in to my mouth? Or slip your cock through my wet cunt, to hear me scream until my voice goes hoarse. To spill your seed inside me and let me lick you clean”

 

“Tyene I can’t.”

 

“Why, is it Daenerys?” Those words stunned Jon. “She can join us. Or if she won’t I could turn around and you could pretend I’m her. I don’t mind.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

Tyene laughed. “I’m not blind. I can see what you too have. The way she turns red at the mention of you. The way you stare at her when you think know ones looking, and the way she spends every night with you. I know you only sleep, unless the two of your are the quietest lovers I’ve ever heard of.”

 

Jon’s face was as red as a tomato. “How many people know?”

 

Tyene shrugged. “A few, my sisters for one. And probably a few others. But this is not about that it’s about this.” She slide her hand down under his clothes and held his manhood with one hand. With the other hand she took one of his hands and two of his fingers in her mouth and sucked on them. 

 

“We could do this any way you like my dragon. I couldn’t bend over a table and you can fuck me like a dog. Or I could lie on my back and let you ravage my cunt. Or you could lie down on the bed and I could do the work for you. But if you don’t want that you could just let me take you in my mouth and suck on you until you spill your seed in my mouth. I doesn’t matter to me. I just want to have your cock inside me.” With that she gave his manhood a squeeze and started to stoke it with her hand. Tyene the planted kisses on Jon’s neck before lowering her head and dropping to her knees. She gently pulled his manhood out of his clothes and kissed the tip of it.

 

Jon had to admit it felt good. For a little bit there he was tempted. Tempted to take this dornish girl into the nearest bed chamber and do all of the things she suggested. But he couldn’t.

 

“Tyene, I’m sorry.” Jon moved away from her and put his manhood back in clothes and started to head to his chambers.

 

He left so quickly he didn’t hear Tyene say playfully. “Don’t worry my prince. You’ll be come around. The longer the seduction the better the fuck.” With that she turned and left in the opposite direction humming a song.

 

When Jon entered his chambers his face was red and he was sweating. _What the hell was just happening?_  

 

“What happened to you?” Jon looked up and saw Dany sitting at a table with a book in her hands. She was smiling at him and Jon couldn’t help think about what Tyene said about him and Dany.

 

“Oh um... nothing.” he stammered. “What are you reading?”

 

Daenerys noted the change of subject and smirked. “This it’s a book about the first Blackfyre rebellion. Who would've thought Lord Quenten would have such a large library. Though it obviously didn’t get much use I had to scrape many layers of dust off this book.”

 

“Is it good?” Jon asked. Trying to stay as far away from the reason he looked like an apple.

 

Daenerys nodded. “I’m learning a lot about my namesake, the first Daenerys. Apparently she was in love with Daemon Blackfyre but they couldn’t marry. Daenerys was sent to marry a Dornish prince and Daemon started the rebellion. It’s sad in a way.”

 

Jon nodded only half listening. His mind kept going back to Tyene. Not the part where she was trying to seduce him, but the part about how Dany’s face reddens when ever he is mentioned. 

 

“Jon? Jon? Hello?” Dany was calling to him.

 

“What I’m sorry. I zoned out for a second.”

 

Dany frowned at him before standing up and walking towards him and took his hand.

 

“Jon what happened?” she asked. “And don’t you dare lie to me I can always tell when you do.”

 

“Umm, well.” Jon felt his face turn and even darker shade of red. “It was... I ran into Tyene on my way back from the walls.”

 

“Oh,” Dany looked like she understood. “What did she do?”

 

“Well she tried to seduce me.”

 

“She did what?” Dany said in surprise. 

 

“Yeah, it almost worked.”

  
“Almost?” Dany asked. “How far did she go.”

 

“Uh, well she...” Jon really didn’t want to talk about it. It was to embarrassing. “She kissed me.”

 

“She kissed you? Where? On the lips?”

 

Jon shook his head. “On my....” his voice trailed off.

 

“Oh,” now Dany looked embarrassed. “Did the two of you, you know?”

 

“NO!” Jon said quickly. “I left after that. Nothing more happened.”

 

“Ok,” Dany said. Was that relief that flooded over her face. 

 

“Yeah we didn’t anything more.” Jon explained. _I wasn’t her I wanted._ He thought. _It is you Dany. You are the one I want. You are the one I love._

 

When they finally moved from that topic and Dany stopped laughing at him they talked for awhile. Jon didn’t care about the subject as long as it wasn’t about Tyene. When they went to bed. Jon wrapped his arms around her tightly and he held her tightly to him Her back was pressed into his chest and her hair was tickling his face. Jon didn’t mind that. He loves her beautiful silver hair.

 

_Sleep now. Sleep my Angle of Beauty._

 

When Jon awoke he saw that Dany had already woken up and was sitting at the table with reading her book once again.

 

“That must really be a good book.” said Jon. Jon had never been one for reading like his father. But if he found something worth reading he sometimes would be able to turn the pages.  


“I needed something to do and you were asleep.” Dany said. “You really do sleep to much.” She joked.

 

_When I can sleep at all._  

 

Jon has had trouble sleeping for as long as he could remember. When he was young he and Robb had tried to be rebellious and sneak out of their chambers and try to stay up as late as they could. And those nights had screwed up his sleeping schedule for as long as Jon could remember. He hadn’t started having constant nightmares until he had arrived in Pentos which felt like a lifetime ago.

 

“Well I am awake now.” Jon declared.

 

“And now I can hit you with a sword.” Dany declared happily. She put her book down on the table and picked Dark Sister up from the weapon rack.

 

“Dany I haven’t even dressed yet.” Jon complained.

 

“That’s what happens when you sleep in.” Dany then threw Jon a tunic and belt before picking up Winterfyre and placing it next to Jon. “Now don’t keep me waiting.”

 

“Yes My Princess.” Jon dressed and strapped his sword to his belt. But unfortunately Dany never got to hit Jon with her sword that morning.

 

When Jon left his room and started to head to the courtyard he stopped at the walls were there was a small crowd standing there staring off at the sea. Dany was there with Ser Loras, Ser Raymun, Prince Oberyn, the Sand Snakes, Grey Worm and some common soldiers Jon knew. Jon tries to know his men. On marches sometimes he would wander the camps and sit and drink with his soldiers. Lord Stark had told him that you should always know the men that follow you. 

 

“You are ordering them to fight and to die, don’t let them die for a stranger.”

 

Jon approached the group. Tyene was the first one to see him. When she spotted him she winked at him and gave him a flirtatious smile before licking her lips. Jon looked away and walked up to Ser Loras. When he looked over to the sea he saw what had caught their attention.

 

Ships. Hundreds of them. Not close enough to see any banners but they were only a few hours out. Jon didn’t need to see the black and gold banner to know who’s ships these are.

 

“Greyjoy.” Jon whispered.

 

“Looks like it.” Ser Loras replied. “What else is in that direction.”

 

Pyke was only a two full day sail from the Banefort and it would make sense that the Ironmen would sail during the night to try and land early in the morning.

 

“But whose side are they on?” Daenerys voiced the question Jon was thinking. “Ours or Robert Baratheon’s?”

 

“Or are they on their own side.” Ser Raymun suggested. “It would make sense everyone knows Balon Greyjoy desires independence. Westeros is already at war now could be the perfect time for him to rebel.”

 

“Ser Raymun, Grey Worm, Prince Oberyn ready your men. We need to be ready.” Jon ordered. 

 

 

Two hours later Jon was standing in front of the castle in full black armor Ghost at his side. He wore a helm with a red dragon circling around his head. The three headed dragon of the Targaryens was painted on his chest. His father wanted him to have rubies on his armor but Jon insisted that that was unneeded. He had red metal engraved into the armor all around like scales. Dany joked that when fully armored Jon looked like Drogon. Jon carried a black steel shield with his families arms painted on it as well. 

 

Jon was standing with his men on the field between the Banefort and the sea. He had almost his entire army out on the field leaving only 1,000 men inside the Banefort to protect it should the Ironborn attack and win. Rhaegal and Viserion stood perched to the side ready to take flight should battle commence. Jon was happy that Viserion wasn’t large enough to ride yet, or else Dany would probably be on his back. But Jon was thankful she remained behind the walls of the Banefort with the Tyene, Nymeria and 1,000 men to protect her. While Obara rode with her uncle.

 

Jon commanded the center of his army while Ser Raymun commanded the left flank and Prince Oberyn the right. Grey Worm normally commanded the vanguard with 2,000 of his Unsullied, but was positioned in the unit to Jon’s left. Jon had been warned that the leader of an army should not be in the front but Jon refused to listen. Why should his men follow a Prince that wouldn’t risk his own life for his own cause? 

 

Jon had positioned the Unsullied in the front of the line. He positioned the horse on the sides so they could flank the enemy that are engaged with the Unsullied. He positioned the Riverland archers and crossbowmen behind the Unsullied so they could fire arrows and bolts over the Unsullied and into the Ironmen lines. The remaining infantry were placed directly behind the Unsullied ready to reinforce the lines and protect the missile units from any Ironmen that break through. 

 

So Prince Jon stood ready. He had Ghost next to his left hand with Grey Worm next to him. Ser Loras was standing on his right. He looked down the line, he could faintly see Prince Oberyn mounted on his Dornish stallion his spear in hand. Jon rode a black Dornish Stallion the color of his armor. Ser Raymun was in the same place as Oberyn but on the opposite side of the army.

 

Jon still hopped that there would be no battle. He didn’t know what the Greyjoy’s intentions were but he doubted they were good. The plan was for them to wait for the Greyjoys to land and he, Oberyn, Raymun and Loras would ride to meet them. If they were here for war then battle would commence but Jon prayed they weren't. 

 

When the leading ship came close enough for Jon to see he knew there was going to be a fight. The men were all dressed for battle. They had scorpions and catapults set up on deck of each ship. A tall muscular man stood at the bow of the ship. The man wore armor in the shape of a Kraken. He had tentacles coming out of his helmets and he helda mounstros ax in his right hand. He brought the ax down cutting air signaling. Next thing Jon knew was the scorpions let loose. The bolts flew through the air towards Jon’s men and battle had begone.

 

Jon yelled to Rhaegal and the dragon took flight, Viserion right after him. The dragons flew over the water and released torrents of dragonfire down onto the ships. He heard screaming from the water. He could see the outlines of people jumping overboard to put out the fires on their cloaks, only to drown due to the weight of the armor. Jon could also hear drums pounding and the ships’ oarsmen were rowing quickly to reach the shore.

 

The flagship landed first and the man with the Kraken armor was the first one on land. Then more ships followed suite and suddenly hundreds of Ironmen were on the beach charging towards the Targaryen lines. Jon dismounted his horse and joined the line of men on each side of him the horse rode down the lines to where Prince Oberyn’s Dornish horse stood waiting. 

 

_I have always been better with a sword then with a lance._ Jon thought.

 

“Draw bows.” Jon ordered. Jon heard the sound of bows being loaded and bolts being placed in crossbows. “Hold!” Jon called the order was echoed to each archer. “Hold!” The Ironmen were running towards them. 300 paces, 290, 270, 250, 220 200. “LOOSE!” Jon roared. Jon watched as the arrows sailed over his head and towards the charging men. After the first volley landed Jon couldn’t count how many men went down. “Reload!” The Ironmen kept running towards them 180 paces. “Defensive position!” Jon yelled in Low Valyrian The Unsullied were quick to obey. They raised their shields locking them together and stuck their spears out in a phalanx formation. “Fire at will!” Jon commanded as the Ironmen grew close. More shafts sailed over Jon’s head towards the enemy. 

 

Jon drew Winterfyre and took his place in the Phalanx. The Valyrian Steel sword may not have the reach of a spear like the ones the Unsullied used. But Jon wouldn’t trade his sword for any other weapon. Winterfyre seemed to shine in the sunlight the light reflecting off the steel. Jon raised his shield. The way the phalanx works is that each man used his shield to protect the person to his left. This gave a strong wall of spears that was nearly impossible to break through. The only weakness was the far right were the solider on the flank was only half protected.

 

Jon could see details of the men running towards him. The man directly aimed at him was tall and thickset. He had long black hair and a pointy black beard. In his hand was and ax and at the last second Jon realized he was going to throw it. Jon blocked the ax with his shield it hit off the metal and fell to the ground at Jon’s feet. Jon was tempted to pick it up and throw it back but he knew better.

 

The man drew another ax. This one was a battle ax and he then started to sprint towards Jon. Then came the sound. The sound of two armies crash together. A sound Jon would never forget. When the man drew near he swung his ax at Jon’s head. Jon deflected the blow with his shield and ran Winterfyre through the mans stomach. The Valyrian steel cut through the man’s armor and flesh like he was made of heated butter. Jon pulled his sword upward cutting through the mans heart and out his shoulder. The man fell and was instantly replaced by another. 

 

The next man was large with a two handed rusty greatsword. He wore a chain mail shirt and a leather cap. His arms were thick the size of Jon’s leg. He was ugly. He had a beaten face from many fights. His eyes were a dark green color and both completely bloodshot. His hair was brown and messy. His nose looked like the nose of a pig and his stomach was like the size of a barrel.

 

He swung his longsword and Jon raised his shield in defense. It hit of Jon’s shield, Jon swung his sword upward but was paired by the giant of a man in front of him. The man’ then tried his next swing but before he could bring it down Ser Loras plunged his sword in the man’s throat. 

  
“My thanks,” Jon quickly told the knight. 

 

“No problem.” Ser Loras replied.

 

Jon was able to look down the line to see how his men were fairing. The wall of pikes was holding strong a line of corpses were piled at in front of the line of pikes. Jon also saw the calvary was circling around the advancing enemy charging into the lines of Iron born. He could see Oberyn and Obara swing their spears and cutting through enemy after enemy.

 

Jon turned to look upfront once again. The battle was defiantly going in their favor. The Dragons continued to fly over the ships burning as many as the can. More ships continued to land and men were flooding onto the beach and hurrying to join their countrymen. 

 

The Ironmen weren’t gaining any ground in their assault. Some where staring to stay back instead of charging into the Unsullied’s lines.

  
“Forward March!!” Jon yelled in Valyrian and then in the common tongue. The Unsullied started to move forward, shields still locked together. The Riverland infantry followed suit, while the missile units continued to fire shafts at the Ironborn. 

 

As they marched forward Jon screamed at the top of lungs “FIRE AND BLOOD.” The words of House Targaryen and he heard a load cheer in response.  

 

Jon continued to push forward. He killed many more men. Big strong men and little quick ones. Smart ones, stupid ones. The Ironmen were getting slaughtered by the Unsullied phalanx. They mostly consisted of light infantry since the Ironborn didn’t supply their soldiers with weapons and armor like most armies did. They had to earn it by taking it from the corpses of the men they’ve killed. The thing about that was many of the soldiers were not dressed in very heavy armor. The spears of the Unsullied and the swords of Prince Jon and Ser Loras cut them down like weeds. The ground was stained red for as far as Jon could see. He could hear screams. They came from the Ironborn. The Unsullied do not feel pain or scream when dying they fight until their last breaths. 

 

Then two me charged at Loras and Jon. The elder of the two was old but strong. He wielded a Valyrian Steel sword with a red blade and a steel grey handle. His wore a chain mail tunic and a heavy leather cloak he had a wooden shield with a skeletal hand as the arms. He swung his sword at Loras who countered the attack. Jon couldn’t see what happened next for he was attacked next. 

 

The man that attacked him was lean tall and strong. He wore a helmet shaped like a kraken. He had a bow and arrows swung over his back. He wore black armor with a kraken on the chest. At his belt hung an ax and a dagger he held a longsword in his hands. 

  
He swung the sword at Jon. Jon blocked and parried. He swung Winterfyre but the man parried it with his own sword. This man was more skilled than the other men he faced today. But his fighting style seemed familiar. Like Jon had fought him before and beaten him before. Jon’s suspicions were confirmed when he swung his shield hitting the man in the face knocking his helmet straight off. His face was handsome. He had black hair that was cut short. The usual cocky grin he wore was gone replaced by one of fear, anger and determination. Jon immediately recognized him.

 

“Theon.”

 

Theon stared at him recognizing his voice.

 

“Jon?” His voice was puzzled and he hesitated, Jon didn’t. Jon swung his sword and Theon’s hesitation costed him dearly. He brought his sword up to parry. But Jon ended up removing his right hand.

 

Theon yelled in pain. His sword fell to the ground and with his left hand Theon held his bleeding stump. 

 

Jon kicked Theon in the chest knocking him to the ground. 

  
Jon towered over Theon sword in hand.

 

Theon stared up at him fear in his eyes. “Jon, please.”

 

Jon brought Winterfyre down into Theon’s chest. The bully that had made Jon’s life miserable when he was a boy now stared up at him with pleading eyes. Blood was spearing out of his mouth. 

 

Jon looked down at him realizing his torments were nothing. Theon was nothing. Jon remembered all he had been through. His first kill, a dothraki who thought he looked to pretty to be a boy and tried to get Jon to suck his cock. Jon responded by plunging his sword into his manhood. Jon remembered killing Pono after Drogo’s first death. He remembered the Red Waste, Qarth, Astapor, the entire war and he realized he had been through so much that made Theon look like a minor annoyance.

  
“I forgive you Theon.” Theon stared back up at him as Jon ran Winterfyre through Theon’s throat. Giving him a quicker death instead of drowning in his own blood.

 

The rest of the battle was a blur. Jon had heard of battle rage in stories but never had experienced it before. He killed every Ironman that came in reach of his sword. When the battle was finally over Jon realized how tired he was. He ran the battle over and over in his head. He could only remember bits and pieces of it. He remembered killing Theon. Fighting alongside Ser Loras and Grey Worm. He remembered watching Prince Oberyn fighting the large man in the Kraken armor, who he latter learned was Victorian Greyjoy Lord Captain of the Iron fleet and Balon’s younger brother and general, in single combat. He remembered the ships in the sea burning, the sounds of men screaming and drowning.   


Jon was happy they had won. Thrilled at how few men they lost. He had survived and he is uninjured. Now that the battle was over Jon’s thoughts kept going to Dany. He knew she was in the Banefort. He couldn’t wait to see her again to tell her they won. To tell her that he was unharmed. And that he loved her.

 

Jon was nervous about the last part. But it was like when he killed Theon. He realized with all that he had been through. Letting his feeling for her come out would be nothing.

  
He and Loras walked through the dead looking for any of the Targaryen forces that were injured. They found some and gave help to the ones that needed it and a quick end to the ones that couldn’t be saved. They ignored the injured Ironborn.

 

Loras, who was walking beside Jon, was happily talking about how they would always be remembered in songs and stories. How the Battle of the Banefort would go down in history as famous as the Field of Fire. Ser Loras was even happier with his new sword. He killed the lord that had attacked them with Theon and claimed the red Valyrian Steel sword as his own. They learned that the man he took the blade from was Dunstan Drumm Lord of Old Wyk and the swords name was Red Rain. Loras renamed the Blade The Rose’s Thorn.

 

“It is now the sword of the Tyrells.” Loras declared happily. “I will use it until I die and it will then pass down the line of my family as the sword of the Lord of Highgarden.”

 

Jon wasn’t really listening to Ser Loras. He was following Ghost who was walking somewhere and kept mentioning for Jon to follow him. Ghost had disappeared but he retuned perfectly fine with his fur dyed red in blood. Jon saw many corpses that looked like they had been torn apart by a wolf.  

 

Rhaegal flew to Jon after the battle. Jon pet the dragon on the head.   
  
“Good job.” Jon told his dragon. If it hadn’t been for Rhaegal and Viserion the battle would have been much longer. Jon personally thought that the outcome would’ve been the same. The Unsullied line never broke, never wavered. The cavalry slaughtered the Ironmen that tried to flee and they cut off the path between the sea and the forces. The missile troops fired until they ran out of arrows and bolts and then they drew their swords and joined with the Westeros infantry.

 

Soon Rhaegal had flown off again, and Jon continued to follow his wolf.

 

When Jon finally saw what Ghost wanted to show him he felt his heart stop. A direwolf. A dead direwolf. Jon recognized the wolf as Grey Wind. He had the broken end of a spear lodged in his chest. 

 

 _Robb._ Jon thought. Jon franticly started to search corpses. He didn’t find him Ghost then nudged him again and brought him to a man in grey steel armor.   
  
Jon rolled the body over. On the mans chest was the direwolf of House Stark.

 

“No Robb, you can’t be dead.” Jon pulled the helmet off of Robb’s head and felt his throat for a pulse. “Thank the Gods.” Jon exclaimed. Robb was still alive. From what Jon could tell he wasn’t to badly hurt. Robb had cut on his thigh that was bleeding but could easily be mended. He had a head injury, which was probably what had knocked him out.

 

“Get away from him.” 

  
Jon looked up to see a tall man with a black beard and a fierce expression. The man had a cut on his face and a black eye but it didn’t look like he was harmed badly. What was more he had the look of a northern, a northern that Jon knew.

 

“Harrion Karstark?” Jon exclaimed.

 

“Yes. How do you?” Before Harrion finished his sentence. He was knocked to the ground by Ser Loras, who then put his new sword at Harrion’s throat.

 

“At ease, Ser Loras.” Jon commanded. 

  
“My Prince he just threatened you.”

 

“This one won’t kill me and if he tries he will fail.” Jon stood up and removed his helmet.   
  
Harrion Karstark stared at him. “It’s you. Your Lyanna Stark’s son. The one Lord Eddard raised as his bastard.”

 

Jon nodded. “I won’t hurt Robb. He’s my cousin and like a brother to me. Help me with him I will see he is cared for by our best maester. Is there any other northerns with you?” Jon asked.

 

Harrion nodded. “The Smalljon is here. He’s a little ways that way,” Harrion pointed east. “He’s fine just has a bad leg.”

 

“I will see that he is treated to as well.” Jon told Harrion.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you will find it odd that Balon supported Robert but he has his ulterior motives. I will put that in next chapter.


	11. Loyalties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I have decided to start doing minor P.O.V's. They will be charters that will have one or two sections. Like George RR Matin they will be given minor descriptions instead of names.
> 
> ex: Arianne Martell. The Queen Maker. (AFFC), Victarion Greyjoy. The Iron Suitor (ADWD)

**Robb:**

 

 

When Robb was unconscious he remembered of the weeks leading up to the battle. He dreamt of his time with the Ironborn and the the fun and excitement that he had experienced.

 

When Robb told Theon about his impending marriage to Asha, Theon’s sister, Theon wouldn’t shut up, even more than usual. He kept describing how when he lost saw Asha, she looked like a ugly little boy with a face full of pimples. Robb anyhow was pleasantly surprised with his bride’s looks. Asha was long legged, with black shoulder length hair and pale skin. Her character also pleased Robb. She was strong and willful. She reminded Robb of Arya. 

 

_The two of them would get along great._ Robb thought.

 

They first met when Asha passed herself off as a shipwrights wife and flirted with Theon, she deceived him so he could learn his nature and then she revealed her true identity in front of Balon Greyjoy’s entire court, causing everyone to laugh at him. Theon was so embarrassed and angry that he stormed away and wasn’t seen for hours.

 

Asha and Robb didn’t speak that day. But the next day Asha ambushed him and flirted with him just like she did Theon, the difference was she that and Robb weren’t siblings. When Asha learned that he wasn’t a womanizer or arrogant like Theon, Robb wasn’t sure if she was happy or disappointed. During the entire exchange Robb was looking at Asha. She wasn’t beautiful like Sansa, but she was striking and very attractive. Her eyes always looked at him suggestively and Robb couldn’t help letting his gaze fall to her lips and breasts.

 

When Balon and Robb agreed and signed the betrothal, Balon scheduled the wedding for as soon as possible.

 

“I won’t fight with you until are houses are joined.” Balon stated. Robb had sent a raven to his father and mother telling them of the betrothal and that when they saw each other next he would be married. Robb knew his parents would be disappointed to miss then wedding. His mother would probably be angry at the choice Robb made, but he knew his father would be proud of the sacrifice he was willing to make for his family.

 

The wedding was in the tradition of the Ironmen. Robb didn’t mind that too much. They were on the Iron Islands. Robb doubted there was even a godswood on Pyke. 

 

The marriage was at the beach. Robb and Asha stood in the sea with Aeron Damphair proceeding over the ceremony. Robb wore his brown and grey steel armor with his sword strapped to his side. Asha wore a black leather clothes with a kraken on the chest. She wore her hair in a braid over her shoulder. When ever Robb looked at her she raised her eyebrows and smirked at him suggestively. 

 

Robb and Asha both knelt in the sea while Aeron blessed them with prays of the Drowned Gods before pouring salt water over their heads. The two then rose and kissed signifying their union. After the ceremony was the feast. They feast was grand. They had fish, beef, wine, pork, mead and food Robb had never even heard of. 

 

During the feast he and Asha sat at the high table to the right of Balon. Smalljon and Harry had were there as well, sitting in places of honor. While Theon danced with all of the ladies, everyone commented Theon on his dancing skill and grace. The part Theon didn’t know was that none of them meant it as a compliment. Robb was thankful that Asha didn’t enjoy dancing, Robb wasn’t one for dancing. It could be fun with the right partner but finding her was rare.

 

Asha spent the entire night drinking, laughing and whispering dirty things to Robb about what they would do during the bedding. Robb had also drunk rather a lot as well, but his drunkenness couldn’t compare to his new bride and her countrymen. The only person wasn’t in a festive mood was Balon. He spent the night sitting in his table eating his food and drinking small sips out of his goblet in the shape of a Kraken.

 

It was Theon who called the bedding and all the Ironmen soon joined in. When Robb looked at his new wife she smiled at him and licked her lips.

 

“Now I get fuck my new wolf.”

 

The women carried Robb and did their best to tear his armor off, but to no avail. Robb didn’t know any of their names or if they were highborn or just serving girls.

 

The men that carried off Asha first. Robb new some of them. Smalljon and Harry even joined in. They were mostly the crew of Asha’s ship black wind and were probably wouldn’t be doing this to their captain if they were sober.

 

When the women had gotten Robb in the bedchamber he found Asha there lying naked on the bed with her legs spread.

 

“Oh I see they didn’t finish undressing you.” Asha said playfully. “More work for me.”

 

She rose from the bed and picked up her dirk from the bedside table. She slowly walked towards Robb and started to slice off the straps holding his armor in place. When the steel fell to the floor Asha continued to slice off Robb’s clothes not caring if she hit any skin. She she sliced his belt in two his pants fell the the floor and he was naked all for his small clothes. Asha sliced them off two and left him completely bare. 

 

His manhood was hard and Asha smiled when she saw it. “Not bad.” She said. She then took it in her hands and stoked it before taking it in her mouth. And thats how the bedding started.

 

Robb had often wondered about what sex was like. He had never imagined it to be anything like this. Asha was rough and didn’t care if she hurt Robb, herself or any object in the room. Asha was always on top. She pressed her hands down on his chest until he couldn’t breathe while she was bouncing her body on his cock. She would also scratch and bite him while he was inside her. 

 

At first Robb didn’t last long. Whenever he spilt his seed before Asha had reached her peak, she would smile and force him to finish the job with his hands or mouth. Robb had lost count of how many times they fucked each other, but it had to be more then ten times.

 

When the morning came. Robb awoke with Asha lying on top of him. She was still straddling him and Robb hardened once again. That woke Asha up. She smiled down at him.

 

“Ready to go again my savage wolf?” She teased.

 

Robb didn’t answer. Instead he flipped her on to her back gave her a wolfish smile.

 

“A change I see.” Asha smirked up at Robb before lunging her face to his. She kissed him ferociously, biting his lips and face hitting her head against his and pulling at his hair with her hands.

 

Robb thrusted himself in and out of her. He quickly found a rhythm and he pounded her cunt with all the force his cock could muster. Quickly he and Asha were screaming with ecstasy. The two of them were so loud Robb had a feeling the entire castle could hear them and he didn’t care one bit. 

 

When they both reached their peak Robb rolled off his wife. They both laid on the bed breathing heavily. When Robb finally got out of bed he walked across the room. When he passed the mirror he could barley recognize the person looking back at him.

 

Robb was covered head to toe in scratches, bite marks and bruises. He looked like he had tried to wrestle a tiger. 

 

“Admiring my work?” His wife taunted. 

 

Robb turned to see her lying once again on the bed in the same position she had been when he had entered the night before. Asha too was covered in scraps and love bites, especially on her breasts and around her cunt. Robb gave her a smirk.

  
“Your not the only artist.”

 

“Well I had spent the night fucking a rabid wolf.”

 

When Robb went down to break his fast with Smalljon, Harry and Theon they all laughed at him.  
  
“What happened to you?” Harry japed when he saw Robb’s face. Robb had two bite marks on his left cheek, three on his right, one on his nose and scratches all over his face.

 

Robb didn’t answer he just walked up and took a seat next to Theon, who slapped him on the back. “I’m proud of you Robb. Twelve times in one night. I have to say I’m impressed.”

 

Smalljon and Harry laughed and japed at Robb for the entire meal. Robb didn’t regret anything that happened the previous night.

 

Two days later they started to sail for the Banefort. Robb thought the plan was to sail to the neck and ferry the Northerners into the Riverlands but as Victarion claimed the.

 

“We are Ironmen. We aren’t sailors for your North to call for when need of ships. We are warrior’s and we will kill the dragons and burn the Twins. That is how we will aide your North.”

 

Robb sailed with Asha on _Black Wind._ She was determined to make a sailor out of him and Robb had to admit he was getting more and more used to the sea, Grey Wind still hated it though. Her crew didn’t trust or like him at first. But that all changed when Robb bested them all in sword fighting. After that they treated him like they have been sailing together for years. Smalljon and Harrion rode with him and the three of them made deadly group. Theon wasn’t with them he had gotten his own ship named the _Sea Bitch_. Robb thought that was appropriate name for Theon’s ship.

 

The sail was pleasant enough. It was a two day sail from Pyke to the Banefort and the weather was on their side. Robb spent his days helping with the sailing and his nights drinking with the crew and bedding his wife in her cabin. The crew was a fun lot they loved to drink and gamble at dice which was what they would do when they weren’t sailing.

 

There were thirteen men in the crew of the _Black Wind_ and one other woman besides Asha, her name was Laerra. Laerra was the daughter of one of the crew members. Despite the fact that she was beautiful. None of the men laid a finger on her. Her father was a large muscular man and she was skilled with a dirk and short sword.

 

On the second night Robb and four of the crew were sitting at a table playing dice.

  
“What are you going to do with your spoils from the Banefort?” Eerl Harlaw asked the crew.

 

“I’m going to drink and fuck my way to the grave.” Rook declared. 

 

“Same.” Lorren agreed. “You?” He asked Eerl.

 

“I heard the Targaryen princess travels with this army. Rumor is that she is the fairest woman in all the world. I plan to make her my salt wife.”

 

“Yeah you and every other man in this fleet.” Rook responded.

 

“Not me,” Laerra put in. “The Targaryen prince leads this army. I plan to take him for myself. I hear he’s quite handsome.”

 

Robb hadn’t thought about that. _Jon is leading this army._ He remembered his dream of him and Jon fighting. He sent up a prayer to the Old Gods that that would never happened.

 

“What’s the Targaryen girl doing there anyway?” Lorren asked. “A princess shouldn't be in the middle of a war.”

  
Laerra glared at him. “She’s not a shy maid from what I hear. I hear she was married to a Dothraki Khal but grew sick of him and sacrificed him with blood magic and that caused dragons to wake. Now I hear she is as savage as her beasts and will kill anyone she pleases with her own hands. She would tear out your _all_ of your throats in a second.”

 

“Robb,” Eerl spoke up to ease the tension between Lorren and Laerra. “What do you plan to do?”

  
Robb shrugged. “We will see tomorrow.” on the inside Robb was fighting himself. Jon leads the army and if Robb had to face him he wouldn’t know what to do.

 

But the victory they all thought was coming never came. Instead the dragons burned most of the fleet and when _Black Wind_ landed Robb watched nearly all of the crew get slaughtered.

 

They ran down the beach towards the Targaryen lines but were flanked by Dornish calvary. Robb watched as the crew he had sailed with get cut down by the horsemen. What was more he saw his wife Asha run through with a spear wielded by a large Dornish woman. He was slashed at by a spear but he lunged out of the way and the cut only got him on the thigh. Next he was hit in the head by the foot of the horse knocking him out instantly. If Robb wasn’t wearing his helmet he would have most certainly died.

 

 

When Robb woke up the first thing he noticed was how much his head hurt. He tried to get up but the pain was to much.

  
“I wouldn’t try to move if I were you.” 

 

Robb didn’t need to see the person to recognize the voice. 

 

“Jon?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Robb turned his head slightly. He saw Jon sitting at the side of his bed.

 

“What happened?”

 

“You received a head injury. You haven’t been out for long though. I don’t know when you were hurt but the battle only ended about an hour and a half ago.”

 

Robb then remembered where he was and what had happened. If Jon was here talking to him then the Ironborn must have lost. Badly.

 

“Jon what happened?” Robb asked. “I mean like tell me details.”

 

“Your Ironborn were crushed. The fleet was burned by our dragons and many of the lords and captains were captured or killed.”

 

“And the Greyjoys?”  


“Victorian was killed by Prince Oberyn in single combat. His daughter Obara killed Asha Greyjoy and Theon...” Jon’s voice trailed off.

 

“Jon, what happened to Theon?”

 

“I killed him.” Jon said it so casually Robb thought he was joking. But then Robb realized Jon was serious.

 

“You did what?” He asked slowly not understanding.

 

“I ran my sword through his throat.” Jon spoke slowly like he was talking to a child.

 

Robb didn’t care about his head he moved and tried to punch Jon. Robb didn’t know if it was because he was dazed. But Jon moved fast and grabbed his arm with strength he didn’t have when they had last saw each other. 

 

Robb tried to fight Jon but had no strength for it. Jon threw his arm back down at his side.

 

“I wouldn’t try that again.” Jon advised.

 

“Why?” Robb asked. “Why would you kill Theon?”

 

“It’s war Robb. He and I met each other on the battlefield and we were on opposite sides. He would have done the same for me.”

 

Robb stared at Jon not believing the coldness in Jon’s voice.

 

“How? He’s lived with us for almost ten years. He was like our brother.”

 

“Your’s maybe. Not mine. He and I never liked each other. But over the past few years he and I grew to hate each other. So I did what was necessary.”

 

“When did you become so cold?”

 

“When I grew up.” Jon replied hardly. “I suggest you do too.”

 

Robb didn’t know what to say to that. He didn’t know what Jon had gone through. What he had done. But all Robb felt was rage at the man that used to be his brother.

 

“Why did you do it Jon?” Robb asked.

 

“Do what?”

 

“Why did you betray your family?”

 

Jon laughed heartlessly at the question. “I didn’t betray anyone. Lord Stark betrayed me. When he lied to me for fifteen years.”

 

“He did that to protect you.” Robb argued. “If anyone knew you...”

 

“Oh don’t give me that argument Robb.” Jon interrupted. “I’ve heard that enough times for one life.”

 

“But still we were a family. Father loved and treated you like his own son. We all loved you.”

 

Jon laughed again. “You all loved me? That’s news to me. From what I remember your bitch of a mother hated me my whole life. I remember your cunt of a best friend’s favorite activity, other than fucking, was tormenting me, and you just stood by and let him.” Jon was yelling now. Robb could tell that he had been holding this in his system for years. “The only one in our little ‘family’ that ever cared for me just a little was Arya.”  


“Still you were one of us.” Robb was raising his voice as well. “You were our brother. Eddard Stark was your father. What had Rhaegar Targaryen ever done for you?”  


“More than Lord Stark has ever done. Almost all of the Targaryens did more then you Starks ever did. They treated me like a matter. Not as if I was a stain that could never be washed away only hidden. They made me feel like I belonged. Hell even Aegon treats me better than almost everyone at Winterfell. And he has every reason to hate me with every fiber of his being. Fuck I was happier when I was riding with the fucking Dothraki. At least they respected me.”

 

Robb’s anger grew even more. He wanted to lunge at Jon strangle him hurt him. _How dare he say that about my family about my friends._ Though he knew deep down what Jon said was true. But Robb wasn’t going to back down.

  
“That doesn’t give you an excuse to betray your family and fight for the people that killed your uncle and your grandfather.”

 

Jon’s face grew even darker. “The Targaryens are my family and I will fight with them. Rhaegar Targaryen is my father and the rightful King of Westeros. I will fight to restore my family to it’s rightful place in the world and if the North stands in our way it will burn.”

 

Robb stared at him. What had happened to the man that was once his brother. “I don’t understand. What happened to you?”

 

Jon smirked cruelly. “How would you feel in my position. You are raised as a bastard by Ser Edmure Tully. You spent your whole life believing you were nothing and then learned Ser Edmure had been lying to you whole life and Eddard Stark was your real father and he thought you were dead. Would you go to him? Would you want to meet your real father?”

 

Robb didn’t know what to think. _What would I’ve done?_ But Robb was to proud to admit that Jon might be right.

 

Jon got up to leave. When he reached the door he turned back to Robb. “Oh one thing you should know. Your Ironborn friends were going to betray you.”

 

“What?”

 

“We learned from one of our highborn captives that Balon’s plan was to defeat this army and wait for the Lannister armies to leave the Westerlands undefended and they were going to swoop through sacking every castle and town. Balon was then going to declare himself King of the Iron Isles, the Westerlands and the North. All you were to him was a way to steal the North from the Iron Throne. He was going to use you, Harrion Karstark and Smalljon Umber as hostages. So that three of the most powerful houses in the north would be forced to support him or else he’d kill their sons and heirs.”

 

“My father would never allow that. He would never supported Balon.” 

 

“Well it wouldn’t matter. If Lord Stark resisted Balon would’ve had him and your family killed and you would’ve become Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North and once you and your Greyjoy wife had a son they were going to sacrifice you to the Drowned God.” 

 

With that Jon turned and left Robb alone. Robb heard the door lock and he realized he had failed. He thought he had succeeded. But in reality he had done exactly what Balon Greyjoy wanted him to do, and now he was a prisoner to the Targaryens.

 

 

 

**Daenerys:**

 

 

As soon as Jon entered the room Dany could tell something was wrong. The first thing Jon did was yell in fury and swing his sword at the rack where he places his armor. The valyrian steel cut straight through the wood like it was butter.

 

“Jon,” she said in a soft voice.

 

Jon turned and Dany saw he was seething with anger. As soon as Jon realized she was there Jon immediately turned his head away in shame.

 

This was the first time she had seen him after the battle. Ser Loras had told her that Jon had found his cousin Robb injured. And had taken him to the maester straight away. He had stayed with Robb until he woke up. And Dany could tell that the reunion was not a pleasant one.

 

Dany moved over to Jon and pulled his head back and forced him to look her in the eyes.

  
“Jon what happened? You can talk to me.”

 

“I shouldn’t have gone to him.” Jon said sadly. “I should have waited. I should have...”

 

“Jon what happened?” She said again in a more demanding tone.

 

“When he woke up he asked me about the battle. I told him how Theon died and then we started to yell. I released all the anger I had built up over my life at him. I shouldn’t have done that.”

 

“Jon I understand.”  


“How?” He demanded. “How can anyone understand?”

 

“Because, I know you Jon.” Dany placed her hand on his cheek. “I know you must be feeling conflicted by Robb being here. But I know you will get passed it and it will all be fine in the end.”

 

“What makes you think that? This is a war. Nothing is certain.”

 

Dany shrugged. She knew she was being overly optimistic, but she needed to be right about this.

 

Dany remembered the vision in the House of The Undying. She and Jon together on Dragonstone. The war was over. She was pregnant it seemed so perfect and it seemed like it was too good to be true.

  
“I just know.”’

 

“Well one thing I’ve learned is too listen to you. Seeing how you are almost always right.”

 

Dany laughed. This was the Jon she knew and loved. “Just let Robb think about what you told him. He will come around.”

 

“I wish I could be as optimistic as you.” Jon replied. 

 

Dany smiled and decided it was time to change the subject. “Tell me about the battle. Are you hurt? Is Ghost ok? And the Dragons? You could see the flames of the ships from here.” She started to rant. Jon assured her that everything was fine. He wasn’t hurtand neither was Ghost, Rhaegal and Viserion. 

 

She knew she was being paranoid. She was just a little upset that she wasn’t allowed to fight with Jon. She could use a sword. She could ride and Viserion would protect her. Jon had refused to let her join him. She eventually made him agree that she could fight when Viserion was big enough to ride. Dany looked forward to the day she could ride her dragon. Rhaegar had already ridden Drogon. Dany wouldn’t admit it but she was a bit jealous of her brother. 

 

When Dany finally stopped fussing over Jon. Jon’s smile faded from his face.

 

“Jon, what is it?” She asked looking worried.

 

Jon sighed. “After the battle I was thinking, we’re at war we could die at any time and there are things I haven’t done. I know I would never forgive myself if I died and left these thing undone.”

 

“What things Jon?”

 

“This.” Jon then slowly pulled her face to hers and kissed her full on the lips. Dany was so stunned she didn’t kiss him back. When Jon realized he broke the kiss immediately.

 

“I’m sorry Dany. I shouldn’t have done that.” His face was red with shame and embarrassment. He was about to turn away from her when her hand reached out and stopped him.

 

“No Jon.” Dany placed both of her hands on Jon’s neck. “I think we’ve waited far to long already.” Then Dany kissed him. This kiss lasted for a long time. The kisses were soft and passionate. They were so different from the kisses Dany had shared with Drogo she thought they were something else entirely. 

 

Dany then pushed Jon back on to a couch. He fell onto it and Dany fell after him not breaking their kiss. Jon sat there while Dany straddled his lap and continued kissing him.   
  
They both barely moved. Dany’s hands were still holding Jon’s neck. Jon’s arms were wrapped around her waist and he pulled her body closer to him. Dany didn’t want to do anything else ever again. She just wanted to stay there kissing Jon.

 

She felt Jon’s tongue touch her lips and so she opened it allowing him entrance into her mouth. Dany let Jon’s tongue explore her mouth. It felt good. Her own tongue rubbed up against his. Dany let a out a breathless moan of pleasure against Jon’s mouth. She felt Jon smile and she started to plant kisses on Jon’s jaw and then started to kiss him all over his face. 

  
“I love you Daenerys Targaryen.” Jon whispered in Dany’s ear. “I have since that first night back in Pentos.”

 

How long ago that felt. She and Jon had been through so much together, Dany couldn’t imagine being with anyone else. 

 

“When the wars over, you won’t marry the Tyrell girl.” Dany whispered back. “Your mine Jon, and I am yours.” Jon then moved his mouth back to hers and Dany happily took his bottom lip in her teeth. 

 

They sat there for a long time. Dany didn’t know how long. She didn’t care. They both broke apart when they heard the door open. The both were stock still and they slowly turned their heads to see Ser Loras standing there a letter in hand. His face was red and it was obvious that he felt awkward and embarrassed about intruding.

 

“My Prince, this came for you.”

 

Dany let Jon up and he walked over towards Ser Loras. Jon took the letter from his hand and Ser Loras quickly bowed and left. 

 

Jon read the paper over a few times before a smile crossed his face.

 

“What is it?” Dany asked.

 

“Robert Baratheon is dead.”

 

Dany didn’t know how she felt. She hated Robert for all he did to her family. But she wanted to be there to see him die. She wanted Jon or Rhaegar to be the one that killed him.

 

“How?” She asked. 

 

“The Lannisters are saying we had him poisoned.”

 

“Thats not Rhaegar’s way.” Dany exclaimed.

 

“I know,” Jon replied.

 

“Do you think that it was the Lannisters?” Dany asked.

Jon nodded. 

 

“Well then we have something to celebrate.” Dany said. She took the letter from Jon’s hand and pulled him into a kiss once again. Jon returned the favor. Dany slowly guided him to the bed and gently pushed him onto it. She climbed on top of him and placed her hands on the back of his head.

 

They kissed passionately. Dany was considering taking her dress of and having sex with him right there and then. But she decided not to. That would be too quick for Jon. _We have time._ Dany didn’t mind waiting she just felt joy. Jon was hers. The Usurper’s dead and they were winning the war. Things were going right.

 

The next morning Dany woke up before Jon, like always. When she awoke she had Jon’s arms wrapped around her. She was pressed to his side and her hand was wresting on his chest. Jon was holding her so tightly that she couldn’t get out. Not that she wanted to. They had slept next to each other for a long time now, but this feels different. She feels closer to Jon than she had ever felt. 

 

Dany stayed still for while. She felt so at peace. Like there was no war going on and the world ended at the door to the rest of the castle.   
  
Dany ran her hand across the length of Jon’s bare chest. Jon always slept shirtless. He claimed it was always to hot out. _Thats what happens when you are raised in Winterfell._ Dany figured.

 

 She ran her hand over a few of Jon’s scares. He didn’t have many. Jon was good at protecting himself in battle, with help from his armor of course. Dany felt a scar she had given him one time when he underestimated her when they were sparing with live steel. Jon never made the same mistake again.   
  
Dany smiled at the memory. How long ago was that? Months, that was back when they were on the _Balerion_ sailing to Astapor. 

 

Jon woke soon after. When he awoke she looked up at him and smiled.

 

“Hi,” she greeted.

 

“Hi.” Jon said back.

 

Dany moved her head so she could kiss him. Jon happily kissed her back. Suddenly Jon rolled her over on to her back with Jon hovering on top of her.

 

Dany laughed. Jon’s lips soon met hers again and she kissed him greedily. Jon kissed her with such passion that Dany thought he would take her right there and then. But as soon as Jon was running his hand up her thigh the door opened.

 

“Oh am I interrupting something?” It was Tyene. “If you two were going to fuck, don’t let me stop you. I could even join in.” Tyene smiled at them and both Jon and Dany turned red. 

 

Dany didn’t know why she was so embarrassed. Once with Drogo she mounted him in front of half of the Khalasar. She’s happy Jon hadn't seen it. Jon was different than Drogo. Different in all good ways. She loves him and Dany knows he loves her. There will aways be a soft spot in Dany’s heart for Drogo but Jon was the love of her life. He was her other half.

 

“Oh what a scandal this could be,” Tyene mused. “Well it shouldn’t be that surprising. With your family history and all.”

 

“I should go,” Jon said awkwardly “I have to meet with Ser Raymun and I have ravens to send.” Jon rose and threw on a shirt and boots, before leaving. 

 

Dany glared at Tyene. “What the hell?”

 

“What?” Tyene asked innocently.

 

 “You know what.” Dany snapped.

 

Tyene shrugged. “I still have a bet to win princess.”

 

“You never will.” Dany shot. “Jon loves me. He will never touch anyone else.”

 

“See thats why I came to talk to you.” Tyene said. “For me now It’s not about the bet anymore. I want him. He is stubborn and it is making me want him more. I know he won’t touch me, shame. So thats why I’m here.”

 

Dany didn’t understand. “What are you talking about?”

 

“I’m only asking that when the two of you finally fuck each other. I would appreciate it if I receive and invitation.”

 

Dany stared at her. “What?”

 

“Just think of how much more fun that could make it. The three of us. I could let it be the two of you for most of it. But in my experience three is far better than two.”

 

Dany didn’t know what to think. She just watched Tyene walk over to sit next Dany on the bed.

 

“And then after the war just think. You, Me, Jon, your cousin Aegon maybe, and Arianne.We could invite whoever we want. Imagine. I peeked in at Robb Stark last night. He is quite handsome. Arianne and I could probably convince our friend Margery. Hey even you hand maiden Missandei. Just imagine it.

 

Dany was shocked. She had never heard of something like what Tyene is describing. With the Dothraki sex wasn’t private. But it was always just two people. Sometimes men would fight over a woman but in the end it was always just one man and one woman. What Tyene was suggesting sounded so wrong but so desirable. Dany felt guilty at the being tempted. But tempted she was.

 

“I take it you’ve done something like this before?” Dany asked.

 

Tyene smiled. “I can’t give away all my secrets.” Tyene ran her hand down Dany’s side and was slowly moving towards her thighs and her womanhood. 

 

“Your trying to seduce me like you did Jon.” Dany pointed out.

 

Tyene grinned innocently. “Why I thought since I interrupted you. You should still have some pleasure. 

 

Dany took Tyene’s hand off her side.   


“Have it your way.” Tyene didn’t seem offended. “If you don’t desire my fingers, I can still give advice.”

 

“Advice?”

 

“On love making.”

 

Dany laughed. “You know I was married once.”

 

“So?”

 

“So I know how to make love.”

 

“How long has it been since you’ve last had sex?” Tyene asked.

 

Dany was taken aback by the question. How long had it been? “Almost a year.” Dany revealed. 

 

“My point exactly and princess if you don’t mind me saying the Dothraki aren’t known fortheir skill in love making.”

 

Dany knew she was right. “I didn’t learn from them. One of my handmaidens taught me. She used to be a courtesan in Lys.”

 

“Lys is known for having some good whores.” Tyene admitted. “But their way is nothing compared to the way of the Dornish.”

 

Then Tyene started to explain different sex positions and ways to pleasure a man and ways he came pleasure a woman.

 

“Most men probably don’t care about the woman’s pleasure but I have a feeling your prince isn’t one of them,” said Tyene.

 

When Tyene offered to help Dany practice Dany stopped. The morning was dyeing and Dany needed to dress, wash and break her fast. She excused Tyene and asked her to send Missandei to her.

 

When Daenerys was taking a bath Missandei noticed she had something on her mind.

  
“What troubles you My Lady?”

 

Dany turned and smiled. “Nothing. It’s just.” Dany hesitated. “The Dornish are really

strange.”

 

 

**The Oathbreaker:**

 

 

The Targaryen camp was camped outside the Kingswood. The army was large. Larger than anything the newly crowned King Joffrey could build. The army was over 50,000 men. The Reachmen under the command of Randyll Tarly. The Dornish which are being led by Lord Andres Yronwood. And the rest were men that switched sides when Rhaegar crushed Renly Baratheon. The only chance that Joffrey has is to gain the support of the Vale. Cersei sent Peytr Baelish to treat with Lysa Arryn in order to gain the Vales support. That would be futile though. The Targaryens where winning the war and Roberts death may cost the crown more allies.

 

Ser Jaime Lannister stood on a hill staring down at the army camped down below him. Jaime knew that he had to reach Rhaegar’s tent without being spotted or else he would be killed on sight. Jaime was dressed in a brown leather jerkin with a plain sword and a hooded cloak. He had hidden his Kingsguard armor and white cloak in a hollow log. Jaime just hoped they would still be their when he came back.

 

Right now it was the dead of night and Jaime knew he would have to sneak into the camp tonight. He wanted to leave at the perfect time. When most of the camp was asleep but before their king retired as well. Jaime had his work cut out for him. He didn’t even know which tent was Rhaegar’s. Rhaegar was never one for large fancy tents or huge displays of wealth like Jaime’s father was. Rhaegar was a humble man and it wouldn’t surprise Jaime if he spent his nights signing with his men. It would be just Jaime’s luck to sneak into a tent and find himself face to face with Randyll Tarly and Heartsbane.

 

Jaime’s plan was this he was going to look for anyone in the armor of the kingsguard. He knew Ser Barristan was here and Jaime didn’t know if Rhaegar had given out any more white cloaks or not. 

 

Jaime knew he wasn’t going to find a time to go like the present. So he stated down towards the camp.

 

As Jaime moved through the camp he remembered the last time he saw Rhaegar before the Battle of the Trident. Jaime had begged Rhaegar to bring him along, but Rhaegar refused.

 

“Let Ser Jon or Ser Barristan guard the king.” Jaime pleaded. “What does it matter if I am your fathers hostage or yours?”  


Rhaegar had just shaken his head sadly. “My father has ordered for you to stay here. He wants to keep your father in line.”

 

“I understand My Prince. But my place is on the battlefield not standing next to a throne.”

 

“Jaime I wish you could come. But alias you cannot. Ser Arthur, Ser Gerold and Ser Oswell are in Dorne. Prince Lewyn is leading a force of ten thousand Dornishmen. And I need Ser Barristan and Ser Jon. You are needed with the King.”

 

“Yes My Prince.” Jaime finally gave in.

 

“Good. Now Jaime I need you to promise me something.” 

  
“Anything.”

 

“I know my father is mad. And I know that he might use my family as hostages or something. But if I die I need you to protect my family. Have my mother and brother sent to Dragonstone. And if my father madness gets worse or he plans to do something terrible that would harm the them. I need you to do what is necessary.”

 

Jaime stared at Rhaegar. Rhaegar was asking him to kill his father. “My Prince?”  


 

“Do you promise Ser Jaime.”

 

“Yes, but why me?” 

  
“Because you are the only one I can trust to do this. And don’t worry Ser Jaime when I return things will change.” The Rhaegar turned and left. Jaime hadn’t seen him since.

 

Jaime had no doubts that this person leading the Targaryens is Rhaegar. Prince Doran, Mace Tyrell and all the other lords that knew him before the rebellion wouldn’t follow an impostor.

 

Jaime pulled up his hood and snuck through the tent line. He had cut his hair really short so if any one saw him they may not recognize him. But Jaime knew he had one of the most recognizable face in Westeros.

 

All the tents looked roughly the same. Jaime listened intently in every one. He knew that Rhaegar’s tent would probably be in the middle of the camp, but he might hear something that could help him. He didn’t he mostly heard snoring and drunken singing.

 

Jaime continued to sneak through the camp. He almost got caught a couple of times but he would duck behind a tent to avoid being seen. He never was but the further he got into the camp the more likely he would be.

 

Jaimie then got lucky. He heard a voice he recognized all to well. Jaime was to far away to hear what was said, but he recognized the voice. It was Ser Barristan Selmy. Jaime had squired for him for seven years before he had been knighted by Ser Arthur Dayne after a fight with the Kingswood brotherhood. How long ago that was. Jaime smiled at the memory. He had never been so happy or so proud of himself as he was when Ser Arthur placed Dawn’s blade on his shoulder and made him a knight.

 

Jaime crept closer. He could see Ser Barristan by the light of a torch that the man he was talking to was carrying. 

 

The man Ser Barristan was talking to soon said his farewells and left the tent that they were standing in front of. But Jaime’s eyes were getting used to the dark and he had seen the red dragon on the entrance flap of the tent. _This is the right one._ Jaime thought. _But how do I get passed Ser Barristan?_  

 

The answer came when a tall young man walked into Jaime tripping over him.

 

“Hey watch it!” The man slurred obviously drunk. 

 

Jaime didn’t reply. Not wanting to draw attention to himself.

 

“Hey are you deaf?” The man said. “I was talking to you.”

 

Jaime still ignored him and started to walk away.

 

“Don’t you walk away from me. Do you know who I am?” The man demanded. 

  
“Should I care?” Jaime responded.

  
“I am Ser Cletus Yronwood. Only son of Lord Andres Yronwood.” Cletus said proudly.

 

“Cletus leave him alone. He’s no one.” The man next to Cletus said.

 

_If you only knew who I am._ Jaime thought.

 

“Shut up Quentyn.” Cletus slurred again. “I want to teach this guy manners first.”

 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Jaime advised his pride kicking in.

  
“Shut up,” Cletus drew his sword while Quentyn stood there watching. Cletus swung his sword at Jaime, but Jaime just side stepped and punched him in the face. Cletus was drunk. Men loose all the skill they have when they’re drunk and Cletus was no exception.Jaime had a feeling he could just stand still and Cletus still wouldn’t be able to hit him.

 

Cletus attacked again, this time Jaime grabbed his arm twisted it and threw the Dornishman down to the ground. Jaime picked up Cletus’ sword and asked. “Are we done yet?”

 

Jaime regretted not just apologizing and moving on because Ser Barristan heard the commotion and was coming over.

 

_Shit._ Jaime thought. He needed to get to Rhaegar undetected and Ser Barristan would instantly recognize him.

 

Jaime was about to run when Ser Cletus tripped him and he fell to the ground. Cletus was about to climb to his feet and start kicking him but Ser Barristan arrived.

 

“What’s going on?” He demanded.  
  
Ser Cletus and his friend Quentyn stared at Ser Barristan like they were children who were caught stealing sweets.

  
“Prince Quentyn, Ser Cletus would you mind telling me what is happening?” Ser Barristan’s tone was one that sounded kindly but demanding. Jaime had heard his sister speak like that to her children plenty of times.

 

Jaime continued to lie on the ground praying Ser Barristan didn’t notice him. Of course the Gods didn’t answer his request. 

 

Ser Barristan stared at him. “Jaime Lannister?” Quentyn Martell and Cletus Yronwood’s eyes widened and they stared at Jaime who was lying on the ground at their feet.

 

“Ser Barristan. You’ve aged well.” Jaime said with a smile. 

 

Ser Barristan drew his sword and placed it at Jaime’s throat. 

 

“Parley?” Jaime raised his hands in the air.

 

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you right here Kingslayer.” Ser Barristan said coldly.

 

“I wish to see your king.”  
  
“And why should I let you?”   
  
“King Rhaegar will want to hear what I have to say.”

 

Ser Barristan stared down at Ser Jaime with hatred in his eyes. Eventually he moved his sword away from Jaime’s throat and had the two dornishmen pull him to his feet and disarm him. They also tied Jaime’s hands.

 

“We can have a rematch later if you want.” Jaime said to Ser Cletus.

 

“Thats if the king doesn’t kill you before that Kingslayer.” Cletus replied.

 

Jaime shot him a charming smile before he was dragged off by Ser Barristan.  
  
When Jaime was thrown into tents he knew this was not going to be easy. 

 

Rhaegar was sitting behind a desk looking through scrolls and messages about the war.

 

“Your Grace,” Ser Barristan spoke up. 

  
Rhaegar looked up from what he was reading. Jaime noticed Rhaegar hadn’t really changed much from before. He was older, in his late thirties or his early forties a few years old then Jaime. His hair was a silver gold color just like it had been. His eyes were still the dark violet of the Targaryens but they had a permanent sadness in them. Rhaegar wore a black jerkin and had his sword hanging at his side. Jaime had heard he had recovered the sword Blackfyre but that wasn’t a good time to ask.

 

“Hello Your Grace.” Jaime smiled up at Rhaegar who stared down at.

 

“Jaime fucking Lannister?” Rhaegar asked.   
  
Jaime nodded. 

 

“Ser Barristan leave us.” Ser Barristan looked like he wanted to protest but he decided against it.

 

“Ser Jaime what the hell are you doing here?” Rhaegar demanded.   
  
“Well when I planned to come. This wasn’t the reunion I was expecting.”

 

“What was the outcome you had originally planned? Me lying dead with a dagger in my throat? So you could save you lover and bastard king?”

 

“No,” Jaime replied. “The last time we saw each other. You told me to protect your wife and children. I failed them. I killed your father. He was going to burn Kings Landing and I stopped him, but I failed to save Elia, I failed to save Aegon, and I failed to save Rhaenys.” 

 

Jaime’s memories of their deaths would never leave his mind. Elia, the kind and gentle princess that was always nice to everyone. Aegon the little baby. And Rhaenys, most importantly Rhaenys. Jaime fondly remembered the little princess. How she would demand he tell her stories of knights. How he would steal sweets for her and make her promise not to tell her mother. How Amory Lorch stabbed her half a hundred times.

 

When Jaime saw the bodies he wanted to kill Ser Amory and Ser Gregor but he held back. Jaime knew his father was the one that gave the orders. Jaime could never forgive Tywin Lannister for that.

 

“When you sent terms to Robert. You demanded I take a black cloak and serve in the Nights Watch. If that is your punishment for what I have done I accept it. But the reason I came was to serve you.”

 

Jaime rose from the ground to his knees. He bowed his head at Rhaegar in submission.

 

“Allow me to join your Kingsguard Your Grace. Let me fight for you.”

 

“Why?” Rhaegar asked. “Why would you betray your family for me?”

 

“You are the rightful king. And you will be a good king. Joffrey is a piece of shit. I swore a vow to you before Robert.”

 

“I have already demanded you join the Night’s Watch.” Rhaegar explained. “But If you could give me something of value that I could use. I could consider your offer.”

 

“I have two things for you.” Jaime said immediately. “I can tell you the truth behind Roberts death.”  
  
“And in the second thing?”

 

“I will publicly claim Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen as my children. I only ask for one thing in return.”

 

“And what is that Ser Jaime.”

 

“That you will spare my brother and sister. As well as Tommen and Myrcella.”

 

“I swear, no harm will come to Tommen or Myrcella. Your brother will be pardoned if he swears fealty to me. Your sister will be tried for her crimes and exiled to the free cities.” Rhaegar swore. “I swear by the old gods and the new.”

  
“Then I offer you my service King Rhaegar.” Jaime replied. “I would offer you my sword. But I seem to have misplaced it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you will think the part with Jon and Robb was out of character for both but I will explain how it isn't. Jon had a shitty life in Winterfell and his anger and resentment has been building up inside him for years and Robb was a way for Jon to release that anger. As for Robb he was defending his families honor and such.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading i hope you enjoy comment on way's you think I can improve the story I an going to say this now a Dany and Jon Romance would NOT BE CONSIDERED INCEST in Westeros incest was only immediate family (Parents siblings offspring Aunts uncles cousins is fair game in ASOIAF) I looked it up. And as for Rhaegar I am making him a noble and good man. I have read other stories were he goes mad but this is not one of them


End file.
